A Blue & White Christmas
by Slayer Isis
Summary: Sequel to Meant To Be...Dean, Sam, and Amy reunite in NC. A teen couple has been attacked by a wolf..but it's no ordinary case. Better summary inside. Not a werewolfy story. Maybe you get the romance you've anticipated for... COMPLETE!
1. Wolf Attack

**Sequel** to _Meant To Be_

…_A Blue & White Christmas…_

Author: Slayer Isis

Summary: A week before Christmas…Dean and Sam go to a small town in Charlotte, North Carolina and reunite with Amy. The three are on a hunt after a wolf attacks a teenage couple – but obviously, this is no ordinary creature. Is it werewolves? The Wolfman scenario? Or something they're completely not ready for… will the trio be able to save the day again? Also, after Sam has finally come to terms with Jessica's death…he is suddenly haunted by her and is seeing horrific images… And will Amy and Dean's relationship _POSSIBLY_ grow into something more…?

Summary/Author's Note: Well, this is my second fic ever. Hopefully those who liked _Meant To Be_ will like this one as well. Just to give you a little note…_Meant To Be_ was supposed to take place right after the _Supernatural_ Episode "Bloody Mary"…so since then the episodes "Skin" and "Asylum" (and everything between) have taken place…so now _A Blue & White Christmas_ is present time. Just a little FYI.

Rated: PG – PG-13 (Language, Violence, and possible sexual content)

Distribution: Even though I wish I did…I **do not** own _Supernatural_ or its characters…everything **I** make up is obviously **mine**

Theme: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama/Angst/Supernatural (obviously)

Second Author's Note: I am doing my best to come up with fresh ideas and not go along with most mainstream ideas of supernatural story lines such as: vampires, werewolves, etc. I also don't want to go overboard with ghost-usage. I'm just informing you all of this because I want to attract a broader audience and I know not a lot of people read stories that are predictable and use fictional creatures such as vampires and werewolves…etc.

**Feedback/Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Dedication: To my sister, Sarah

I hope you all enjoy the second installment of the _Meant To Be_ "series" (I still don't know if I want to use that term fully)

**ENJOY & HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter One – Wolf Attack**

_Wendy Falls, N.C…._

It was close to midnight and the teenagers were still talking, laughing, and playing about. The park had been deserted hours ago and now two trucks, a Ford Mustang and a Jeep Wrangler were the only vehicles left in the parking lot.

They had found a good place to settle – a wide area of land surrounded completely by trees. There was a large bonfire and six teenagers huddled around the flames to keep warm.

One teenager was playing his guitar while two of his friends sang sarcastically with him. There was one teenager smoking and the other two teens, a couple, sat side by side with the guy's arm around the girl.

He was blonde, tall, skinny and had a lanky composition. His smile seemed too big for his face but his grin made anyone weak at the knees. His girlfriend was a Chinese-American girl with black hair that reached below her shoulders and she (along with her boyfriend) had blue eyes. Philip wore a brown jacket from Hollister while Lorraine wore a gray zip-up with a brown jean jacket over it.

The teenagers continued on partying. The moon was fully out along with the many, many stars to provide light.

Philip gave Lorraine a slight squeeze on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him.

The two teens left their friends for a moment and Philip led Lorraine through the trees.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

Philip smiled at her and said, "It's an early Christmas surprise, Lori. C'mon-"

"Aren't we going a bit too far into the woods? We'll leave the park behind soon," Lori protested as she and her boyfriend took off in a slightly run.

It was cold and the bitter winter air didn't help as the teens ran past the trees and icy wind stung their faces.

O.O.O.O.O.

They had been walking for what seemed like more than twenty minutes. Lori's arms were shaking and her lips were chattering. Philip, laughing at her, put an arm around her body and rubbed her arm.

"Not helping," Lori whined jokingly.

"We're almost there…"

"Philip," Lori asked, "we are out of the park area, aren't we?"

He mumbled a "Yes."

Lori thought for a moment and asked, "Hey, if we're walking this far out we'll get to the-"

"Sshhh…here we are…" Philip announced.

Her eyes slowly looked up and noticed several feet before them some lights streaming through a circle of trees.

Lori took the lead as she kept Philip's hand in hers. She walked over branches and dead leaves when she stepped into the hidden circle.

An old white gazebo, obviously repainted, had sparkling white and metallic Christmas lights hung around the top of the gazebo and the small columns that reached the floor. The inner floor was made of old wood but there was a small circular red carpet laid atop of it.

"Oh, Philip…" Lori sighed. "It's beautiful…"

Philip smiled as she left his side and walked up the old steps of the gazebo. She stood in the center of it and looked up in it and then all around.

"I found it last week with Ross," Philip explained, "seems pretty old…I fixed it up a bit."

"For me?" Lori asked sheepishly.

"For you…" the seventeen-year-old boy replied. He thought about how beautiful she loved in the white light.

Lori held her hand out to him and waited for Philip to take her gesture seriously and he came and joined her on the gazebo.

She wrapped her arms around his waist while Philip touched Lori's face. "Thank you," Lori whispered, "this is beautiful…"

It wasn't a long wait before Philip slowly leaned his head down and met her face. Their lips touched gently at first but soon the young couple was kissing more passionately. Philip's hand was around Lori's head and he ran his fingers through her hair. His other hand was around her neck, his thumb gently resting underneath her chin.

The two pulled apart shortly, and Philip, who had taken a deep breath, stared into Lori's eyes and muttered, "I love you…"

She was taken back by this. Lori's eyes sparkled in the white light. Her cold lips curved into a wide grin and Lori replied, "I love you _too_…"

They continued to kiss once again – in a happier, intimate way. Lori wanted to jump up and down in joy and Philip wanted to pick up Lori's body in his hands and spin her around – and he did.

Lori laughed as she was spun around and finally Philip put her feet back to the wooden floor.

There was a noise in the trees. A snap of a branch or something like this.

It caused Lori to cradle herself in Philip's arms. "What was that?" Lori asked worriedly.

Philip let out an annoyed grunt and sighed, "I really hope they didn't follow us…" _They_ referring to their group of friends. "I wanted to tell you in private…dammit…"

Lori, slowly smiling, looked up and grinned, "You wanted to tell me you love me in private?"

"I didn't want it to be one of those stupid moments-"

Another noise.

Rolling her eyes, Lori put her hand into Philip's and took a step down the gazebo.

"V! V! V? Veronica? Chelsea?" Lori called out annoyingly.

"Brian! Brian, hey! Ross? You guys out there?" Philip yelled into the trees.

There was no response but the sound of the howling wind around them.

"This isn't funny!" Lori screamed more anxiously. "You guys better-"

The growl stopped her from continuing. It was a hushed, evil growl. Lori and Philip slowly turned around.

On the opposite side of the gazebo, a wolf, completely covered in black fur, was staring at them. Its eyes were metallic-silver and its bright white fangs were revealed to the teenagers. The creature was in the position with one paw out in front of it. The male wolf just had to make one move and the teenagers' speed would mean absolutely nothing compared to his.

"Oh _God_…" Lori whispered. Her eyes were wide in fear and her grip on Philip's hand was growing tighter.

Philip, frozen where he was, stared at the wolf blankly. He kept eye contact – too afraid that if he pulled away, the animal would pounce at him.

"Lori…" Philip whispered calmly, "I want you to run as fast as you can…go straight…the exact way we came…he's going to come running and I'll stop-"

"I am _not_ leaving you," Lori whispered angrily. Her grip tightened more.

He continued to stare at the wolf. The creature growled once more.

Philip repeated, "Run as fast as you can, Lori…I _mean it_…if we both run…it'll get us _both_…so go now…"

"You _stupid asshole_, I'm _not_ leaving you," Lori gritted her teeth. Philip could hear her quietly sobbing.

Tears were streaming down her cold cheeks and Lori was trying to fight them back. The teenage girl used her free hand and quickly took out her cell phone.

"Lori…" Philip warned, feeling the tension between him and the wolf.

She continued to flip the cell phone open and she quickly began to press numbers. Lori looked down slightly, a part of her was afraid the animal might find out what she was doing.

'HELP!' she quickly typed into the text box. She clicked the SEND button and the message had been sent successfully.

"Philip…I'm not leaving you…" Lori reminded.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the wolf…

"Philip…" she sobbed.

"Lori-" Philip started.

The wolf suddenly let out a terrifying growl and its back paw moved forward.

It moved so fast Philip was unsure of how to intervene with the attack.

Lori only remembered hearing the terrifying wolf cry before she fell down the small gazebo steps.

Her body was lying painfully on her arm. Lori rolled over and got up on one knee. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The wolf was directly on top of Philip. It's paws were on his chest and its claws were tearing at his jacket and shirt.

"PHILIP!" Lori screamed desperately. "HELP HELP HELP HELP!"

"RUN LORI!" Philip was screaming helplessly.

His large hands were around the wolf's neck – keeping its great jaw with sharp fangs away from his face.

Philip already felt weak. _I must be losing blood…a lot of it…_Philip thought oddly.

_God, Lori, why don't you just run…_

His entire chest was drenched in his own blood. The wolf continued its attack.

The silvery eyes looked up when it noticed the teenage girl coming at it with a large branch.

Its furry face made impact with the large branch, feeling its cheek and snout being scratched at.

The wolf backed away and growled at Lori warningly.

Lori stood protectively beside Philip's body. His eyes were opened and he was coughing for air.

Philip's throat was bleeding as well – several claw marks were visible.

She looked down at her helpless boyfriend and her eyes went back to the wolf.

Lori held the large branch in her grasp. It was heavy for her, but she was ready to take another swing.

"_Get away girl…"_

She wondered for a moment who had said that. But before Lori could react she heard sudden yells and bellows from the woods.

The wolf, hearing this as well, took off into giant leaps and ran across the grass and disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

Lori quickly dropped the branch and bent down to Philip.

She pulled his upper torso into her arms and his head rested against her neck.

"Philip, oh God…" Lori sobbed. Her tears were falling onto his bloody face.

"LORI! LORRAINE! PHILIP!" the cries rang out and four teenagers emerged from the pathway.

Veronica and Chelsea accompanied by Brian and Ross came toward the gazebo. The girls began to scream uncontrollably.

"Holy fuck," Ross muttered as he ran up the small steps.

"We were just looking for you guys and we got your text-" Ross started, but his mouth hung opened at the sight of Philip's body.

Lori was crying uncontrollably.

Brian comforted the girls for a moment before coming up the steps as well.

"Philip, no!" Brian cried out as he got down on his knees to see his friend.

Her trembling hand was around Philip's throat; Lori was trying to stop the bleeding.

Taking out his cell phone, Ross spoke: "911 Emergency – I need a p-police and an ambulance! Yes – there's been some sort of animal attack – my friend is bleeding a lot – we're at Summer Stream park…we're actually deep into the woods, on the Walker property actually – please hurry…"

He continued to talk into the phone while Brian took off his large brown jacket and put it over Philip's chest.

"It's going to be okay, man, it's going to be okay…" Brian whispered. He looked up at Lori who continued to hold Philip tight in her grasp.

"He talked to me…he talked to me…" Lori repeated.

"What?" Brian asked. He leaned forward and placed a hand by Lori's face. "Lori, what happened? Tell – me – what – happened," He demanded gently. "Who or what did this…"

"A wolf…" Lori muttered, her tears were drying her cold lips. "He talked…"

Not completely understanding, Brian stepped around carefully around Philip's body and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Philip, still coughing, looked up at Lori with weak eyes.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: I'm really excited about this new story. I want it to be done before Christmas and all. Hope everyone enjoys their holidays and I hope you enjoy my story!

Reviews/Feedback greatly appreciated.


	2. Cryptic

**Chapter Two – Cryptic**

_Columbia, South Carolina…_

The café was called Rosanne's and was apparently a dedication to the old T.V. show. There were photos of the television show pasted to the brown and beige walls.

The booth had a pure white table top with maroon leather seating. Dean, his face asleep on his shoulder, woke up slowly as Sam came and sat down across from him.

They wore heavier clothes now – Dean and Sam both wore hoodies underneath their heavy jackets.

Dean's hair had been trimmed but it still kept the cool-spikey look he was going for. He was especially proud of keeping the dirty-blondeness.

Sam's shaggy brown hair had been kept the same.

Both boys looked tired and worn.

"It's not long before we get to Charlotte," Sam announced. "Maybe a three-four hour drive. Including traffic." The younger brother slid the laptop across the table and opened it. He typed a couple of times and he opened up his e-mail.

Dean, blinking his tired eyes, asked, "Did you try calling her again?"

"Dean," Sam complained, "we've called…left dozens of messages…we even faxed her…Amy's not responding…"

"Why does she want us to go to North Carolina so badly?" Dean asked. Of course he couldn't complain much – there hadn't been a new, interesting case lately. Besides, he and Sam liked the idea of seeing a familiar face before the Christmas holidays. December twenty-fifth was only a week away.

"She e-mailed us the articles about the wolf attack," Sam explained. "And that's it…and her last e-mail just said: 'Meet me in Wendy Falls…a small town in Charlotte, North Carolina…the Oakland Hotel on Farrier Avenue…check in…everything has been taken care of…see you soon'…and that's that…"

"Well…she's doing the Dad-thing…the whole cryptic messages…"

He leaned back in his seat and Dean stuck his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I haven't found anything odd about this case, really," Sam noted. "Two teens are in the woods…the guy gets attacked…and that's it…not sure why Amy is so interested in this…"

"Well, it's better to go and make sure she's not getting herself into trouble…besides…I'm bored as hell…" Dean whined.

Sam nodded. "What…we handle a few ghosts from a crazy house _and_ the ghost of their crazy doctor and you want more fun?"

"I want to kill something – shoot, burn, kick, whatever – I'm tired of driving and-"

A waitress came by, wearing a blue and white uniform, and dropped off two cups of coffee. Dean shut his mouth for a moment and looked up at his brother.

The older sibling sighed and said, "Let's get on the road soon…I want to get there and get some sleep. And my car needs a rest."

"Isn't this the greatest way to spend the holidays…" Sam sighed. "Going after evil things."

"Hey," Dean noted, "just remember all the other Christmases we've-"

"Okay, the ones where Dad was never really there…the ones where Dad and I fought-" Sam fought back.

"Hey, just think about Santie Claus and his little elves…and some type of plums…" Dean mocked. "C'mon…this is the time of cheeriness…so…be cheery…"

Sam leaned back in his seat as well and closed the laptop.

"Yeah…well…it'll be good to see Amy again…we haven't seen her or really had a lot of contact with her in over a month…" Sam smiled at the thought.

"Good, we see the hot professor…snoop around a bit…and enjoy our Winchester Christmas…" Dean smiled. He took one sip of his coffee and then slammed his hand on the table.

O.O.O.O.O.

The black '69 Impala took off past the café and down the gray, desolate road.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Just adding a little bit at a time…I am terribly busy…

More coming ASAP.


	3. Welcome to Wendy Falls

**Chapter Three – Welcome to Wendy Falls**

The drive had been a long one. Sam had to suffer the heavy metal music blasting through his ears and feeling the seats vibrate along with the screaming. Dean acted as if he was calmly listening to classical music.

They had seen the 'Welcome to Charlotte' sign about half an hour ago. Sam sat patiently in the passenger seat gazing at the large city.

It reminded him of Atlanta and Chicago. But the city seemed more peaceful. Less dangerous, in a way. Their buildings were less gray and had more color. Especially with Christmas just around the corner, red and green reefs with bright gold bows were hung over the doors of corporate buildings. Malls had great, giant Christmas trees that could be seen from the outside. Charlotte had the regular, winter weather. It was about twenty degrees outside, but it felt colder along with the wind.

More than likely, it would not be a normal Christmas for Sam. The last four Christmases had been spent with Jessica. The first one they had just been friends. But the next three involved the young couple happily standing underneath mistletoe.

But there would be no mistletoe this year. No Jessica.

Sam's first Christmas without her.

He remembered the vision of her standing in a white, flowing dress. It had been part of him letting go of her. It was also him giving up the burden of thinking it was _his_ fault.

The young Winchester thought about his brother. Had Dean had decent Christmases? Sam knew that since he was eighteen Dean was mostly out on the road with their father.

He went back to one Christmas when he was sixteen. Sam had spent it with Amy and her family. Dean and John were out after a poltergeist. Sam had been sitting by the window, wishing his father and brother would come. But they never did. Granted, it had been a great Christmas. Amy had spoiled him rotten. It was nice that she was attended the university close to home in Lawrence. She had been like a sister to him. She made all the holidays and special occasions wonderful each time. Especially when Sam was usually left alone.

At least this Christmas would consist of his brother. Amy too.

But still.

No Jessica.

O.O.O.O.O.

_She wasn't on the ceiling. She was standing right there in front of him._

_Sam sat up in the bed. He had just come back from looking for his father with Dean. Sam remembered the image…Jessica had been on the ceiling…but…she wasn't now…she was standing right there in front of the bed…_

_Her silver nightgown was drenched in blood near her belly. Her golden hair seemed pale along with her skin. Her eyes were sunken in and gray._

"_Sam…" she whispered hoarsely._

"_Jessica…" Sam cried. He couldn't tell if he was screaming or not._

_Before he could reach out to her, her body exploded into flames._

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean checked the map that was held in his hand while the other kept a grip on the steering wheel.

Sam was asleep, his head against the window.

_Just fifteen minutes, Sammy…_Dean thought. The hotel that Amy meant for them to meet at was marked.

Wendy Falls seemed like a decent area. It was a small town but it still had the city-feeling to it. People were greeting each other out of stores and cars were quickly making their way home and attempting to skip traffic.

His tired hazel eyes looked at Sam. He was squirming slightly in his seat.

"Hey," Dean called gently, his hand – with the map – reached over and slapped his brother's shoulder.

Sam awoke quickly, blinking his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked gently. It had been a while since Sam had had a nightmare like this.

"I'm f-fine," Sam coughed. He looked around and noted, "We're in Wendy Falls."

"Yeah…" Dean replied slowly. _Had it been about Jessica?_

"Look, umm," Dean continued, "this Oakland hotel is about ten minutes away. We'll be there soon. Sit tight."

Sam nodded slowly and mumbled, "'Kay."

O.O.O.O.O.

The Oakland Hotel had been envisioned as a regular hotel that would have ridiculous Christmas decorations such as broken lights that only flashed one green or blue light and a reef that was crooked.

It was a five-star hotel. It reminded the guys of the Biltmore Estate.

It was made of beige stucco and on all six floors there was a beautiful reef on each window and gold or silver tinsel wrapped around the elegant balconies. The front entrance consisted of five different sets of black-framed glass doors and there were bellhops in front of each waiting patiently for arriving guests.

Sam and Dean, both wearing their rugged clothing, each carried a duffel bag that didn't include much but a few articles of clothing. And their gun.

"Is this the right place?" Sam asked, unsure.

Dean cocked his head and bit his lip. "If it is…I don't mind sleeping in a bed without a cockroach as its occupant. C'mon, lets check it out…"

O.O.O.O.O.

The inner hall was like a ballroom. A great Christmas tree reached the top floor's ceiling and was underneath a flamboyant chandelier. The floors were beige and white marble. The check-in desk to the right looked like bank tellers. About twelve people sat in their separate rectangular desks, checking in people.

Dean let out an impressed whistle as he looked at the grand staircase and the six different elevators – each with a reef by the buttons.

Sam and Dean walked in unison to one of the check-in desks.

A woman with her curly red hair in a bun and smiled – revealing a set of large, white teeth.

"Welcome to the Oakland Hotel, checkin' in?" the woman asked kindly.

Sam smiled and said unsure, "Umm, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean…we're checking in…?"

The woman typed something at the computer by her desk. She nodded approvingly and reached into a drawer beside her. She pulled out two white cards with a black band. Each card had a similar room number.

"Well boys, you've been expected…Miss Cromwell told us earlier this morning you two would show up…here are your room keys…you're in Room 207-third floor" She handed them the two cards "Your room is conjoining with Miss Cromwell's. If you need anything, call room service. It is on her tab. Enjoy your stay at the Oakland Hotel."

Dean, staring strangely at his card key, looked up and nodded, "Thanks."

O.O.O.O.O.

The third floor had three separate corridors and hallways each with the doors spread apart. The walls were painted white and lovely Christmas decorations were hung all around. The reds and greens of the decorations really brought out the Christmasy feeling.

Dean and Sam looked at each door and finally came to Room 207.

Hesitant at first, Dean slipped his card into the card key detector. The green light flashed on.

Sam reached over and turned the gold handle.

They swung the door opened and allowed it to stay that way. Both men stared into the large room.

"Are we in the penthouse?" Dean coughed.

They walked inside, both dropping their duffel bags by the door.

Dean closed it behind them as they made their way out of the main foray.

Two queen-size beds, a mini-fridge, a mini-bar, a mini-kitchen, a large T.V. and stereo set, a balcony, two large drawers, a fireplace and a beautiful Christmas tree occupied the room.

"Remind me to marry Amy," Sam said slowly in a dreamy way.

"Yeah, me too…" Dean said in awe.

The room was perfect.

The Christmas tree and the other decorations in the room were set up nicely. The beds even had dark red comforters and green-covered mints on the white pillows.

Dean threw off his leather jacket and went to the first bed. He fell back and his legs dangled off the side.

"Mmm," Dean whispered, "this is the way to go."

Sam turned to his right and saw another door – not the door to the bathroom – but a regular beige door with a white note taped to it. The door was obviously the connection door with the next hotel room – Amy's.

He reached for it and pulled it off. Sam's eyes read the lines slowly and he read aloud:

"'Merry (early) Christmas Sam and Dean,

I'm glad you guys came. Sorry I couldn't be more detailed on exactly why. I am at an art conference at the nearby community college. I will be back tonight around nine. Make yourselves at home and I'll explain things later. I can't wait to see you guys! _xoxoxoxo_

-Amy-"

Sam smiled down at the note and gently placed it by a round white table by Dean's bed.

"Gotta love that girl," Dean sighed, his eyes already closed and preparing for bed.

"I think we should see her now," Sam observed.

"Now?" Dean whined. "It's six…she'll be back in like three hours…"

Sam threw a daring glance at his older brother. "You _really_ want to wait three hours to see her?"

Dean, letting out a small grunt, sat up slowly in his bed and sighed.

"You're driving."

O.O.O.O.O.

The Hartsfield Community College was fifteen minutes away.

Dean was already fast asleep, his head leaning against the black leather cushion of the car.

Sam thought of Jessica. The nightmares had been gone for some time…

_Jessica…_

But the nightmare was different. Sam wasn't replaying the memory. She wasn't on the ceiling. Did this mean anything?

O.O.O.O.O.

The black car pulled in a crowded parking lot with a large sign with bold letters: HARTSFIELD COLLEGE.

Sam reached over and slapped Dean across his arm.

He awoke quickly and jumped in alarm. His eyes scanned the area and Dean let out an annoyed yawn.

"Hit me again, I'll kill ya," Dean warned.

O.O.O.O.O.

The college was relatively small. It looked more like a high school than anything else.

It was a large, rectangular building that had a clock tower in the very center of it. It's courtyard had thin, low, cut-green grass. It had an inner courtyard, allowing the school to form a square shape.

The lights were on within the school, and of course Christmas decorations were obvious to the eye.

Dean and Sam walked toward the entrance. One clear-glass door was opened and a large group of people were already seen inside.

"Great, I already _see_ old people…" Dean moaned.

O.O.O.O.O.

"And _it_ smells like old people…" Dean cringed.

Dean and Sam stood inside the main entrance of the college. The entire hallway was filled with adults in their thirties and older. Tables were set up along the walls – books, dissertations, and textbooks were being sold.

The older professors talked amongst themselves. Sam noticed a large auditorium at the end of the hall, emptying itself of its visitors. More professors came out of the theatre-like room.

Everyone had a name tag and the name of the university they were from.

"Well, it shouldn't be hard finding her," Dean cocked his head, "just look for the one who looks like she could be their kid."

Sam, being tall enough, was able to see above many of the heads of the older adults.

"I don't see her…" Sam shrugged. "Let's check it out."

The two pushed past some groups gently and Sam apologized as he bumped into an old lady.

The professors were talking – mostly about art – and the conditions of universities these days.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean, giving a fake smile to an older gentlemen he had bumped to, tapped Sam on the shoulder and shook his head.

"We haven't seen her," Dean bit his lip, "maybe she left early."

"Wait, I think that's her," Sam smiled, pointing his finger ahead.

Sure enough, Dean and Sam were looking at the back of a young woman. She had long brown hair and wore a long black trench coat. The young professor was talking with an older couple.

The two walked quickly at the sight of her. Dean and Sam, stopped directly behind her, and Dean tapped the woman's shoulder gently.

She turned around.

She must have been in her early forties. The woman had wrinkles underneath her eyes and she wore glasses with red frames.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said sheepishly, "we thought you were someone else…"

The woman gave Dean and Sam each a devilish glare. "Well, I really don't mind…" she whispered slyly. Her smile revealed white teeth stained with red lipstick.

Dean suddenly felt sick.

"Umm, we need to go and find our friend," Dean choked out. He nudged Sam's shoulder and the two turned back around.

"Well, that was…gross…" Dean shook his shoulders.

"Still not showing respect to your elders?" a voice laughed behind them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment and slowly turned back around.

Her hair had been cut; it was now beneath her chin and it was cut to encircle her face. Instead of her hair being the familiar brown, it now had streaks of two different shades of red-maroon and red wine. Brown eyes glimmered at them and her pink, glossy lips were smiling. She wore tight jeans, black boots, and a rough-looking brown leather jacket that had a high collar; the jacket was tight around her and it formed along her slender features. The white lamented card clipped to the pocket of her jacket read: Amy Cromwell, Professor of Art History, Northwestern University IL.

Sam was the first to move forward and wrap his arms around her. He scooped the young woman in his arms and held her tight.

Amy was laughing and giggling at the embrace. She was so happy to be in her friend's arms.

The two pulled away quickly and Sam eyed Amy up and down.

"You look amazing!" Sam exclaimed happily. "Man, look at you…!"

Amy imitated a curtsy and smiled. She touched her short hair at the ends and bit her lip. "It looks good?"

Smiling, Sam nodded and touched Amy's face. He kissed the top of her head, like he usually did, and laughed, "It looks fantastic. You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you – if that's possible-"

"Sam…" Amy laughed.

She turned slightly and stared up at Dean. Her smile seemed to grow smaller, but it still revealed the joy she felt on seeing him.

He barely had time to open up his arms before Amy ran up to him and she collided against his chest. Dean held Amy in his arms and once again had her off the floor by a couple of inches.

Her hair still smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

The two pulled away shortly and Dean gave her a cocky grin. "I miss the long hair…"

Amy shrugged with a smile.

Grinning in his debonair way, Dean replied, "But this looks good on you too."

Amy took a step back and stared at Sam and Dean closely.

"You boys look great too," Amy noted, "no new scars or hideous disfigurements. I trust you guys have been far from harm since the last time we saw each other."

"No angry Egyptian princesses," Sam grinned.

"Yeah, ya know, a coupla crazies from an asylum…no biggy," Dean smiled.

"And evil bugs."

"And I got possessed."

"We'll explain the rest to you later…" Sam laughed.

Amy smiled widely and slapped her hands together. "Well, I'm glad you guys came. C'mon, let's get out of here…"

"I thought you don't get out of here until nine…" Sam asked.

"So I'm skipping, not like I haven't done it before," Amy grinned, giving Dean a quick wink.

The three walked together through the large crowd and found themselves exiting the college.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad people are checking in on my "series."

**Spuffyshipper**: I really like that idea about presenting a story in my "series" that involves Dean, Sam, and Amy going into the past and dealing with their younger-selves. Interesting…I'll definitely keep that in mind…I hope you don't mind if I turn that into an actual story for the Third Part.

Thanks to all who have been reading!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Reviews/Feedback REALLY appreciated!


	4. First Night

**Draven13: **thanks for the correction! sheepish look

Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four – First Night**

"I arrived just yesterday for this conference…I go back to Illinois December 28…I sort of _have to_ be here…I'm kinda on suspension…I've missed one-too-many days…" Amy explained slowly.

"You've missed days?" Sam asked while driving.

Amy sat in the middle and Dean was in the passenger seat.

"Ever since you guys left…obviously, _things _were very different about me…I took a couple of days off work to meet with people who _claimed_ to be psychics. I wanted to talk to them. Learn more about that part of the world that I used to think was imaginary. Well, I only met two _real_ psychics…a really old woman and a young boy. Interesting characters. But…the dean of Northwestern didn't like the number of my absences from class…so, to make them up and not lose my job, I have to attend this conference and complete about ten hours of conference attendance…"

"And how much have you done so far?" Sam asked.

"Three-and-a-half," Amy admitted slowly. "But it's okay…six-and-a-half more to go. But anyway, lets talk about why we're all here-"

"Yes, that sounds a bit interesting," Dean noted.

"Well," Amy gulped, "when I got the sheet in the mail about different conference locations…there were about six different ones to choose from…I was actually really excited to see New York…Christmas in New York, that would be amazing…but then I saw Wendy Falls, North Carolina…and I…I can't explain it…

"I just _felt_ something…like I _had_ to go there…and I knew this had to be my psychic senses telling me something…so, I decided to come here…and on the plane…I used my laptop and checked out recent newspaper articles…and there was one that really stuck out to me…

"Five days ago, two teens-a boy and a girl-were at a local park…the two teens walk into the woods…and this wolf attacked a boy…

"But here's the thing _I_ find odd…the wolf only targeted the boy-"

"That's what you found odd?" Dean asked oddly. "A wolf attack on the boy? Amy, we read the articles…nothing strange-"

"_And_…" Amy added annoyingly. "The teenage girl apparently hit the wolf with a branch and it backed away…so now…here's the thing that perked up my spidey senses…in one of the articles…one of the teenagers who came to the teens after the boy was attacked…he claimed that the teen girl said something about the wolf _talking_ to her…"

"Talking wolf?" Sam questioned slowly, pondering this to himself.

"I know…she might have just been traumatized…I thought this over…but this _feeling_ I keep having, I can't ignore it…something odd and supernatural and Winchester-like is happening…"

"A talking animal…" Dean repeated. "I can't even think of possible cases."

"How's the boy?" Sam asked.

Amy thought for a moment said, "According to police reports and local newsletters, the boy, his name's Philip O'Conner, he's still in the hospital…he had over two hundred stitches…his girlfriend, Lorraine Walsh, from what I've heard she's fine…"

"We'll read up more on this," Dean explained, his voice directed at Sam, "and maybe we'll visit the kid at the hospital tomorrow."

"Hey," Amy protested. "You do realize _I'm_ tagging along?"

"Umm, no," Dean laughed. "You do remember last time…where you died-"

"I _partially_ died!" Amy corrected. "And I'm a pretty good psychic so I can be of help-"

"What are you going to do?" Dean mocked. "Predict what the wolf is _feeling_ before it eats you-"

"Watch it Winchester-"

"Ooooh, Cromwell, you're making me nervous-"

"You little-"

"HEY!" Sam yelled, laughing.

Amy and Dean quickly looked straight ahead.

"Man," Sam sighed, still laughing, "you guys are like an old married couple. Dean…Amy _is_ going to tag along…Amy…you do realize we want you to be safe so you _probably won't_ be tagging along completely when-"

"Hey-" Amy and Dean protested.

"Sshhh," Sam ordered.

Immediately, Amy and Dean remained silent.

O.O.O.O.O.

They were walking on the third floor toward Amy's hotel room door. She swiped her card key against the detector and the trio waited for the green light to flash on. Once it did, the three entered her room.

It was the exact same on as the boys'. The conjoining door was to Amy's left and she walked over and unlocked the door and then opened it.

Dean and Sam were able to see into their room but they relaxed in Amy's.

The Christmas tree lights were on and it was nicely decorated with red, greed, gold and metallic ornament-balls, silver tinsel, and at the end of the Christmas tree were fake icicles.

Amy took off her jacket to reveal a bare back. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was baby blue; it had a high neckline and Sam and Dean were able to see the center of her smooth and slender back.

Sam's eyes were suddenly focusing on the table where Amy's laptop sat. There was a large pile of arts books and beside that was another large pile of books.

While Dean still couldn't help but keep his eyes on Amy, Sam reached by the table and picked up several of the books.

"'Psychics'... 'The Paranormal'… 'Strange Occurrences'… 'Life As We Thought We Knew It'… 'Psychics for Dummies'?" Sam laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam. "They're quite educational. A lot of them have direct articles by people who have claimed to see things."

"Oh, wait, I know who you're talking about…those people with the white coats…and their arms are tied behind their backs…oh yeah," Dean joked, making himself comfortable in Amy's bed.

Amy eyed the couch that was sitting perfectly beside the bed. Dean didn't seem to care.

"What?" Amy asked. "None of these books have _real _information in them?"

"You'd be surprised how rare it is to find published books of the real thing," Sam explained softly. He slowly went to the conjoining doors and went into his and Dean's hotel room.

"Comfy?" Amy asked Dean.

Suddenly, Amy reached down and pulled at Dean's ear.

He squirmed and jumped up slightly. Amy rolled off of him and stood by the side of the bed.

"_Goodness_ Dean, we unite again for barely an hour and already you're acting like a child…" Amy laughed, her fingers still pressed tightly on his earlobe.

Dean, squinting at the slightly pain, suddenly reached up and his hand wrapped quickly around Amy's wrist.

He pulled her arm down and was quickly on his feet. Amy's arm was around her back and Dean held a tight grip on her. His other around wrapped below her neck and grabbed her shoulder.

"Well, lets see, the tables have turned," Dean grinned, keeping Amy in his lock.

Amy, smiling to herself, swiftly dropped to the floor, escaping Dean's grasp. She quickly swung her leg beneath him and he fell to the floor. The young woman quickly got on top of him again, her hands pressed tightly against his wrists on the carpet.

"I probably should have told you too…I started retaking karate," Amy smiled.

Sam came back into the room, wearing jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He ran his hand through his hair as he came back into Amy's hotel.

"Umm," Sam eyed the two on the floor, "is this a training session?"

"Yep," Amy nodded, "Dean is getting his _ass_ kicked by a _girl_."

She was suddenly pushed back and Dean had jumped up, grabbing Amy's waist.

The two, both on their feet, looked at each other in an annoyed way.

"Wow, this is just like old times," Sam mocked. "You two wrestling and fighting…next…we'll have throwing and punching…should I grab popcorn?"

Amy, narrowing her eyes at Dean, pointed to the conjoining doors and ordered, "Go to bed. You _both_ are tired. So am I. We'll figure this stuff out in the morning."

"Goodnight Aimes," Sam yawned.

"'Night Sam," Amy smiled. Her eyes met Dean and she repeated, "Good night _Dean_."

Dean, giving Amy _that_ smile, cocked his head at her and said, "You just couldn't wait to get on top of me-"

"Bed – now," Amy commanded.

He smiled as he walked away and slapped Sam on the shoulder as he went into their room.

Sam, still staring at Amy, smiled and said, "Just like old times."

"With a twist," Amy finished.

The two smiled at one another and Sam left to go into his room.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy slept in bed quietly. The lights of the room were completely off. The only light was given off by the moon that was able to sneak through a small opening of the curtain.

Her hair covered her cheek as Amy's chest rose and fell slowly.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean slept above the covers, shirtless, wearing gray sweats. His head was deep into the white pillows and he slept quietly.

Sam moved for a moment underneath his comforter and his sleeping eyes awoke. He was also shirtless and wore black pajama pants.

He breathed deeply. He took a deep breath.

_Jessica…_

Sam sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. His hand rested on his hard abs for a moment. The young man continued to take in deep breaths.

_Dammit…_

Sam was restless. He shot up in bed quickly and got up to his feet.

He walked quietly across the room towards the bathroom. His eyes peeked in for a moment to find Amy sleeping in the darkness.

The bathroom light flickered on and Sam quietly closed the door. His eyes adjusted to the light for a moment and he squinted at his reflection in the large mirror.

A glass shower, a large oval bath, marble sinks and a great mirror were decorated nicely within the bathroom.

Sam turned on the faucet and allowed the cold water to run through his fingers. He slapped his face with the freezing liquid; droplets slowly fell onto his chest.

He bent down to splash his face and neck again. It felt like his heart was racing.

Sam grabbed a nearby towel and cleaned off the sides of his face. He stood up straight and stared back into the mirror.

His soft brown eyes grew wide and Sam took a step back.

_Jessica_, her silvery nightgown drenched in blood, stared at him through the mirror.

"_Sam…"_ her ghostly voice echoed through the bathroom.

"_Jess_…" Sam whimpered. "Oh God…"

He had never imagined her like this. He could see the blood rolling down her arms and from her eyes. Her lips, which were usually a beautiful shade of red, were now colored by the thick, red substance.

"_Why did you let this happen…"_ she whispered. _"Why? Sam…I loved you…I wanted to marry you…I wanted to have kids with you…"_

It was hard enough getting over her grotesque appearance. Sam was about to be sick. Her words pierced his heart and Sam wanted to just scream and yell.

"I'm so _sorry_…" he muttered. "Jess, baby, please…"

"_How could you let this happen to me…"_ she begged.

Suddenly, the image of Jessica in the mirror busted through the glass. For a moment, Sam could actually feel her moist fingertips around his neck.

He took several steps back, losing the ghost's grip, and he tripped and fell into the large tub.

Dean suddenly came into the bathroom, his hand tightly around the doorknob.

"Sam?" Dean exclaimed.

He saw his brother in the tub, staring wildly into the bathroom mirror.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, coming to his brother's aid.

He came to the tub and reached for Sam, whose back was slumped against the white marble.

Dean helped Sam get to his feet.

He was shaking terribly. Sam closed his eyes and continued to shake. Dean, his eyes wide in concern, helped Sam exit the bathroom.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean helped Sam onto one of the beds and turned on one of the lamp lights.

Amy was now in the room as well, dressed in blue pajama pants and a gray tank top.

Her short hair was tangled around her face.

"What happened?" Amy asked worriedly, coming to Sam's side.

He sat at the edge with his hand over his bare chest.

"Sam?" Amy asked slowly. She sat beside him and felt his arm.

"He's freezing," Amy noted. She turned to Dean and ordered, "Get a fire going."

Dean went to the fireplace, arranged the logs, turned the small bronze switch beside it and suddenly a fire was blazing before them.

Amy grabbed a complimentary hotel blanket from one of the chairs and quickly threw it around Sam's shoulders.

She knelt down beside him and took his hands into hers. "Sam? Listen to me…what happened…tell me what happened…"

Sam didn't respond. He buried his face into his hands roughly.

She turned to Dean and Amy asked, "What happened?"

Dean shrugged and placed a hand on his hip. "I heard something and I went into the bathroom…he had fallen in…"

Amy turned back to Sam. His face was still covered by his trembling hands.

Her hand slowly reached upward and Amy's hand rested gently on Sam's head. Her other hand went up as well and rested on his cold shoulder.

She took a deep breath and plainly stared at Sam for a moment.

Amy said nothing to him.

Dean watched as Amy continued to touch Sam's head and shoulder.

"Sam…" Amy whispered gently. "You had a bad nightmare…or was it a vision…"

Sam slowly looked down at Amy, removing his hands.

"I…I d-don't know…" Sam whispered. "I saw Jessica…she…I think she attacked me…I felt her hands on my throat…she blamed me for her death…"

"No, Sam," Amy whispered comfortingly, "Jessica is not haunting you, do you understand that? Remember what I told you before? Jessica is here to take _care_ of you, not _harm_ you."

"I don't understand, Amy," Sam muttered.

"I'll explain it to you one day," Amy admitted guiltily. "Sam, please…you really need to focus and breathe…it was probably a bad nightmare. I think you're feeling guilty…especially around Christmas…it's okay, Sam…"

"No," Sam snapped, "it's something else…I…I got a weird vibe…"

Dean explained, "Sam gets a lot of those. He's only had one decent vision since we last saw each other…"

Amy looked at each brother and gazed at Sam sadly.

"Sam…you need to relax. Go to bed…rest a bit…and try to sleep…okay? I guarantee you this isn't Jessica…it's just guilt…okay?"

He nodded weakly. Sam sighed and looked toward the ceiling.

Amy stood up and touched Sam's face. "It's okay, kiddo. I promise."

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean walked Amy to her bed. The two sat down next to each other.

"What just happened back there?" Dean asked, his voice toned down to a whisper.

"I don't know," Amy replied. "Whatever it was…nightmare or not…it scared Sam pretty bad. It's not Jessica…it's probably all in Sam's head…"

"What if it isn't?" Dean questioned. "Sam used to have nightmares about her death…this is _different_…Sam got over that a while ago…he accepted it…he doesn't blame himself…"

"People handle death in strange ways…" Amy fought back, still whispering. "Whatever this is…I feel like only Sam can figure it out."

Dean turned and gazed at the conjoining doors.

"It's the first night here…and already I'm worried about Sammy."

"Dean…" Amy tried gently. "I know you want to protect him…but I really do feel like Sam has to figure this out on his own."

He didn't seem to accept that fact. Dean rubbed his forehead for a moment and sighed.

Amy slowly reached up and touched his arm. She stroked it gently and gave him a small smile.

"We're never going to have a normal day, are we?" Amy whispered.

Dean reached up and touched Amy's hand on his arm. He held her hand in his grasp and gently stroked her fingers.

"Normal or not, just so you know…I'm really glad you're here…" Dean admitted. "I know it's been a bit over a month…not a long time really…but I'm glad we're all back together."

"Going after the Big Bad is always fun…it can be a new tradition of ours," Amy grinned.

Dean smiled back. "Yeah…but just being here is good too…"

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: I know it's starting off a bit slow…the plot hasn't really been revealed yet. I just want to add more background for the characters. Trust me, you'll get your action-supernatural-packed story.

Reviews/Feedback appreciated.

P.S. I apologize for any errors of the sort…I'm about to go somewhere and I wanted to update at least one more chapter today…


	5. New Case

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying!

**Mayume Uchiha**: Actually…my character '_Amy_' is based off one of my close friends.

2nd A/N: Well, I guess I'll take the time and give a little background on how I created '_Amy_'. My friend Laura is a twenty-two-year-old art student at UCLA! (So proud of her). Her middle name is Amy. She loves the show _Supernatural_ and I kinda dedicate everything I do in life to her. My descriptions of _Amy_ in the stories are actual descriptions of Laura. She is graduating in May – can't wait – and she plans on being a high school art teacher. AND when she was about twelve or thirteen, she received a black belt in taekwondo. So '_Amy_' basically is Laura. (Plus, she's absolutely in love with Jensen Ackles).

Trying to update as fast as I can!

O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Five – New Case **

Sam awoke to the sound of the door slamming. His eyes opened to see Dean, full dressed, drop his card key on the table nearby. His brother carried a white lunch bag and brought it toward Sam.

"Complimentary doughnuts, eat up," Dean plainly said. He stared at Sam for a moment, eying his worn and dull composition.

He continued to lie in bed and watched as Dean placed the bag of pastries on the table.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

Sam grunted slowly and replied meekly, "Sort of. I think it was just a nightmare."

"Pretty bad nightmare," Dean noted, "since you fell in the shower …unless you were having a nightmare and for some reason _subconsciously_ you wanted to take a shower…"

"Dean, I'm fine," Sam whispered. He slowly sat up in bed and the white sheet slid off his slender, somewhat-muscular body.

Dean, seeing Sam was fully prepared to avoid the subject further, merely smiled and ordered, "Put a shirt on. We have a female in the next room."

He noticed Amy's conjoining door was closed and he could see a shadow move across the floor.

Dean wore a gray military-type T-shirt and his regular, rough-looking denim jeans. He took off the leather jacket he was wearing and tossed it onto the second bed (his bed).

Sam leaned his back against the bed headboard. He took in a deep breath and reached around and touched his lower back.

"Sounded like you had a hard fall," Dean mumbled, turning on the T.V.

Sam grunted again at the momentary pain he felt when he pressed against the blue-purple bruise on his back.

The conjoining door was heard opening and Amy soon revealed herself.

She wore a checkered-blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to below the elbow. Her jeans were tight around her legs and waist, truly revealing her ballerina body. The shirt she wore was up a bit so barely a centimeter could be seen of her stomach.

Finishing her outfit with blue fuzzy house slippers, Amy walked toward the guys and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How you doing, Sam?" Amy asked cautiously.

"My back's sore," Sam replied. He smiled and repeated, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Amy turned to Dean and explained, "Just so you know…that kid, Philip, he's being released from the hospital today. I'd rather talk to him there than go up to his house."

"We're still not even sure what to ask or what to investigate," Dean sighed. "But we'll try. If your little spidey senses are accurate…"

Amy smiled happily and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her faded jeans.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam was in the shower while Dean was on Amy's laptop doing more background checking on the wolf attack. There were no updates about any search for the creature that attacked Philip O'Conner.

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard.

Amy returned back to the room, sticking her cell phone in her pocket.

"Anything perking up your abnormal-senses?" Amy asked.

Dean, still typing away at the computer, shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"The only thing we have to go on is that the girl claimed to _hear_ the wolf talk to her…" Dean muttered. His eyes looked up and focused on Amy.

"So…" Dean asked slowly. "Ever since we left Evanston…you've been…picking up better psychic perception?"

"Yeah…" Amy said slowly. "I think it was after the whole sort-of-dying thing…and after seeing your mom and Jessica…I guess it was the whole experience that changed everything…the day you guys left…even when you were still there…I could pick out your feelings and emotions…at first it was difficult when I couldn't control it…I mean…it wasn't fun knowing what my _male_ students thought around me…" She laughed "But I did get control of it…luckily. So now I use it whenever I need to…grading papers…things like that."

"You pick out feelings?"

"Uh huh," Amy responded. "It's sort of like…according to the old woman, Mrs. Forrester, she says that my own feelings and emotions are on a higher level than other people's…so my feelings and emotions can detect other peoples' feelings and emotions…and I get feelings about things…and there you go…psychic me…I should write a book…"

Dean smiled and cocked his head. He focused back to the laptop while Amy sat at the table. She waited patiently for Sam to prepare for the day and for Dean to continue his research.

Several minutes passed before Dean took his eyes off the screen again.

"So…" Dean asked slowly. "How was Michael after the whole…"

Amy, who had been staring toward the window, looked at Dean and blinked blankly.

"So…what happened to the dear Doctor Granger?" he asked again. He at least tried to be sarcastic.

But apparently failed.

She bobbed her head and bit her lip. "We didn't talk until about a week-and-a-half…after he had the surgery on his knee…to make a long story short-"

The bathroom door and Sam came out fully dressed with somewhat wet hair. He wore the regular baggy jeans and a long sleeve brown shirt with a rigid brown jacket over it.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

Amy, pausing at her words, smiled and nodded, "'Kay, lets go. I'll go and get my coat."

She stood up and left to go back to her room.

Dean stared after her and closed the laptop.

"What?" Sam asked, grinning slightly. "I definitely picked up an awkward vibe…"

"Maybe it's just gas," Dean replied quickly, getting off the bed and checking his keys in his pocket.

"Oh c'mon…" Sam muttered.

"Here I am," Amy announced, returning wearing a blue jean jacket.

O.O.O.O.O.

West Star Hospital was a large vicinity. It was a large cube of a building and had a cross in the center of it.

Amy, Sam and Dean walked toward the entrance and passed the automatic glass moving doors.

O.O.O.O.O.

Room 563, Philip O'Conner's room, was apparently right down the hall from the counter they had questioned.

The three "journalists" walked down the long hallway. It had the same smell as all hospitals – clean rubber.

They found the correct door and Amy was the first to enter.

The room was relatively large for just one patient. It had teal walls and a T.V. in the corner.

Philip was lying in the hospital bed with the white and blue sheets over him. He wore the mandatory hospital attire – a white dress.

The blonde looked at his visitors in surprise and gave them a questionable glance.

The three noticed the bandages around Philip's neck and arms.

"Philip O'Conner?" Sam asked.

The teenager nodded.

"We're environmental journalists," Sam explained, "we're doing a bit of research on animal life at the moment. We heard the story of your attack, sorry to hear about that, are you okay?"

"Oh," Philip replied slowly. "I, _umm_, I'm okay…"

Amy folded her hands in front of her and smiled. "Philip, I'm Amy…this is Sam and Dean…we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about what happened six days ago…"

He was hesitant at first. "Look, if you guys are here just to poke fun…please…I've already read enough bull in the paper…"

"We're out of town," Dean explained gently. "I don't know what type of _bull_ you're talking about."

Philip sighed and reached up to scratch his brow. The three noticed more claw marks on his skin.

"Sorry, I've just been…" the teenager sighed. "A lot of reporters came to see me…at first people were just glad I was alive…but then everyone started wiggin' out about the wolf…and after people heard Lori's statement-"

"Lori?" Sam asked.

"My girlfriend," Philip explained.

"What about Lori's statement?" Dean asked.

"Look, that night was pretty scary…for the both of us…" Philip remembered. "All I could think about that night was 'Why the hell wasn't Lori running away' and 'Am I going to die?'…and Lori…she wouldn't run…she didn't go anywhere…she had to watch that animal…she watched it tear into my skin…"

He paused for a moment. The teen took a breath of air and continued, "She must have been traumatized…and I lost a lot of blood that night…we heard things-"

"You _both_ heard something?" Amy asked curiously.

He nodded. "Lori said…she s-said she heard the wolf to 'get away'…and…I think _I_ heard it too…"

Dean looked at Sam, giving him _that_ glance.

"Did anything weird happen around the attack?" Dean asked.

"Anything odd in general?" Sam questioned.

The room door opened. The four both turned their heads to stare at the fourth visitor.

The sheepish Asian girl peeked in oddly. She wore a long black Calvin Klein trench coat that reached to below her bottom. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry-" the girl started.

"Lori, it's 'kay, c'mon on in," Philip invited warmly.

The teenage girl walked slowly into the room and came to Philip's side.

The girl leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek and reached down to hold his hand in her own.

Philip turned and said, "Lori…these are some environmental journalists…this is Dean, Sam and Amy…"

"Hi," Lori greeted kindly.

"Lori, we were just asking some questions about the night Philip was attacked…" Sam mentioned calmly. "This wolf attack is interesting…we want to know about the animal…"

"Oh," Lori gulped. "It all happened so fast…really fast, actually…"

Amy noticed how Lori's grasp on Philip's hand tightened.

"Lori…" Amy whispered gently. "I know that night was terrifying. We need to know if there was anything odd about the attack…"

"I told them we heard it talk," Philip whispered to his girlfriend.

Lori gave him a surprised glance and then turned to look at the older adults with a half-smile.

"Look, that night was crazy-" Lori began, choking at her words.

"Something scared you that night…" Sam murmured. He studied each teenager's face and continued, "Philip…Lori…you both felt something odd about that animal…please tell us…"

The teenagers both exchanged a hopeless glance.

Philip focused his attention back on the trio.

"I felt weird…" Philip admitted. "Like…I couldn't pull my eyes off of it…the wolf had these really silvery, metallic eyes…I just couldn't stop staring at it…I was still thinking about other things – like Lori's safety – but I couldn't stop looking at it…"

"And then that voice…" Lori whispered. "I keep trying to tell myself it wasn't the wolf that said it…but…I just can't think of any other possibility…"

Amy nodded slowly toward the story.

Dean asked, "Where did the attack take place specifically? A park, wasn't it?"

"No," Philip corrected, "we were at Summer Stream Park…but I took Lori into the woods…out of the park area…it was on the old Walker property…at the old gazebo…"

"Gazebo – Walker property, gotcha," Dean said.

"This Walker property," Sam asked, "does anyone live on it?"

"Actually," Lori answered, "no one has for years…I know the Walker Manor is still there…empty…I think the only known relative lives close by actually…"

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

Amy grinned and said, "Philip, I hope you get better. Lori, you both take care, okay?"

"We will," Lori replied.

O.O.O.O.O.

They came walking out of the hospital and into the cold air.

"Ok…wolf attack…and it _did_ talk…and the attack happened by an old gazebo…"

"Haunted gazebo?" Amy asked Dean.

Sam shook his head and said, "I dunno…we should go out there and check it out…"

"I got a feeling about this old Walker Manor…" Dean murmured. "Empty old house…probably a lot of good history in it."

"I agree," Amy said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

The three paused in the middle of the parking lot.

"First…we check out the gazebo and the area…" Dean explained. "We'll see if you two psychics can pick up anything. We'll work our way from there…"

"Sounds good," Amy agreed.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Sorry chapters are short and not very eventful. The fun will come in the following chapters – I promise!

Reviews/Feedback appreciated!


	6. Walker

**Chapter Six – Walker **

_SUMMER STREAM PARK_ was written across an old piece of wood. The park was mostly just a vast area of green grass and the woods were in the far back.

Yellow _CAUTION_ tape was wrapped around several trees as Dean, Sam, and Amy ducked underneath them to get to the area.

In the center was a pile of wood – most likely used for a bonfire – dead and abandoned.

Amy bent down and touched the wood gently with her fingertips.

"This is where the other teens were…" Amy whispered slowly.

"Spidey sense?" Dean asked.

Amy nodded.

Dean, Sam and Amy continued along their walk. Dean carried a duffel bag around his shoulder while Sam was carefully carrying their father's journal underneath his arm.

It was already noon and freezing.

Sam took out a small map he had drawn on a piece of notebook paper.

The tall, young man looked into the woods and then pointed his body toward the right side of the woods.

"Okay…if we go straight this way…" He pointed "We should end up at that gazebo Philip talked about…"

"You sure you don't want to stay in the car?" Dean asked, more in a begging way.

Amy stuck her hands in her pockets and walked ahead of Dean and Sam.

The two followed her closely as they entered the woods.

O.O.O.O.O.

The smell of cold pine was actually refreshing. There were no birds chirping but a soft sound of icy leaves being crushed underneath their feet. The sun was out enough just to reveal light but not give off any type of warmth.

The trees around them were fifteen feet tall or higher. The ground didn't have much grass but mud and dead dirt.

Amy had her hands dug into her pockets as she carefully walked behind Dean and Sam.

Dean has his homemade EVP detector out. Amy watched as the device stayed on its single red light and it made no noise.

Sam was flipping through John's journal carefully as the three walked. So far nothing had come up about talking animals.

The three suddenly heard something in the distance – the small sound of a branch or a twig snapping.

Their heads all turned in different directions, trying to find where the sound had come from.

Amy let out a deep breath, the frosty breath visible in front of her like white smoke.

"Okay…" Amy breathed. "That wasn't creepy at all…"

"Well…" Dean murmured, looking at all directions and finding no movements within the trees. "Lets just keep moving."

"Philip said it's about a fifteen-twenty minute walk to the gazebo…" Sam said hopefully. "We'll be there soon."

They continued on the necessary path. Amy walked side by side with Sam, her arm draped around his – this helped Sam to read his dad's journal without worrying about falling and it helped Amy stay warm.

Dean continued to hold the EVP contraption in front of him.

Nothing. No noise and no blinking red lights.

O.O.O.O.O.

The three were now close together as they walked. The trees seemed to be closing in on them and the path had now grown narrower.

"There…" Sam whispered, trusting that feeling inside of him. They all looked in front of them and only saw a close group of trees several feet away.

Quickening their pace, the tree quickly trotted across leaves and branches before they came to the circle of trees.

_The gazebo…_

They had finally found it. Sam, Dean and Amy quickly came towards it but stopped short before reaching the steps.

Dean's EVP detector was slowly going off, three red lights were blinking and it made that crackle-type noise.

Amy stared at the white gazebo. It was a beautiful construction.

Her eyes slowly peered downward and she suddenly noticed the blood stains on the wood floor – the stains were also visible on the red carpet.

"Well, we're definitely picking up paranormal activity…" Dean noted, listening and seeing the effects of the EVP device.

"What does that mean? What do we do now?" Amy asked.

Sam stared at the gazebo oddly and then whispered to Amy, "Amy…touch it…maybe you'll pick up something…"

She took in a cold breath and walked forward. Her boots made a loud noise against the old wooden steps as she walked up.

Amy now stood in the center of the gazebo, her feet careful not to step over the blood stains.

Her hand reached up slowly to touch one of the wooden pillars. She balled her hand into a fist first, cracking her knuckles. Then, Amy's fingertips made a slow contact with the old wood…

_Philip was on his back fighting with the animal. His hands were around the wolf's neck. He was yelling in pain and in warning for Lori to run away._

_The wolf continued to tear into Philip's skin…_

Her hand reacted back and Amy took a step back.

"What?" Sam asked.

Her lips were trembling and her hand was shaking.

"Amy?" Dean called her name loudly, hopefully trying to snap her out if it.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment and said, "I s-saw Philip's attack…it was…_horrible_…"

She turned to the guys and said, "I don't think anything's here…"

"Why?" Sam asked. "Dean's device is picking up on something-"

"Something that _was_ here," Amy explained softly, "I saw the attack…I didn't see anything else…which means the _source_ is _not here_…it's somewhere else…the cause of all this doesn't go along with the gazebo…it's more than that…"

"The wolf…" Dean whispered.

Amy nodded. "We have to find the source of the wolf. Touching the gazebo didn't give me anything…"

Sam stared around and then back at the gazebo. "I think we need to go see the Walker Manor…after all…this gazebo is on the property…"

"Okay, back to the car, we'll find an address of the relative," Dean sighed.

"Wait, isn't this usually one of the times where we break in without permission?" Sam asked.

"I already checked the place out online…security system…" Dean explained.

O.O.O.O.O.

Miranda Walker was a forty-year-old woman who lived in a neighborhood close by the Walker Manor. She was single and had a young child. Her profile was found with great difficulty online. The three found her information easily and located the address with a newly bought GPS system Dean had bought earlier in the month.

_562 Edgewater Drive_…

She lived in a grand Victorian home made of red and pink brick. It was an elegant establishment with a dozen windows on the front of the house and a chimney seen from the side of the home. The door was dark red and had a golden handle.

The black '69 Impala parked in front of the black and white mailbox reading the number: 562.

"She's the last known relative," Dean noted, turning the ignition off.

"So…what exactly are we saying?" Amy asked.

O.O.O.O.O.

"Hi, I'm Amy Winchester; I'm from an auction house in South Carolina. These are my partners and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the old Walker Manor," Amy smiled widely.

Miranda Walker was a very tall woman who didn't fit her age. She had curly, brunette hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a red sweater and beige pants. A cigarette was lit in her hands and she gave a warm smile to the visitors.

"C'mon in," she invited sweetly.

Dean and Sam followed Amy into the house as Miranda closed the door.

O.O.O.O.O.

"The manor has been in my family for many years…" Miranda explained as they sat in the green living room. She had old brown furniture and Amy and Sam took a seat while Dean leaned against the window.

The fireplace was lit and a grandfather clock was ticking quietly.

"So, South Carolina huh?" Miranda asked, taking another puff of the cigarette. "How'd you hear about the house?"

"Oh, we check the Internet from time to time, reading up on interesting establishments," Sam explained.

"Interesting, huh?" she blew out smoke easily. "Lemme guess…the whole Walker Wolf story, eh? Everyone loves that one…"

"Walker Wolf story?" Amy asked, her eyes meeting Dean's for a moment.

Miranda took a deep breath and exhaled more smoke. She leaned back in her cushioned arm chair and dropped the remaining cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Yeah, you've never heard that one? All of Wendy Falls is familiar with it."

"Guess we missed it…" Dean grinned.

"Well," Miranda explained, coughing slightly, "first…the Walker Manor was built in the 1920s…and during World War Two…my great great uncle or whatever, William Walker, was a soldier…he returned from Germany around 1936…apparently his eyes were exposed to chlorine and mustard gas…he suffered temporary blindness and was allowed to come back home…oh, he was a hero in the town…unfortunately, Billy (his nickname) Walker had never received news that his parents had died in a terrible automobile accident..

"He was absolutely hurt, of course. But…Billy inherited his father's house and all the money to go along with it. That year, Billy had a grand masquerade ball around Christmas time – December 23rd – not only a way to celebrate his return home but also to celebrate his engagement to Ana Maria Delacroix…he met her in France when he was first shipped off to war…anyway, Billy had Ana Maria sent to North Carolina and the two planned on getting married in the spring…but that night brought only pain…there was no celebrating…

"You see, Billy Walker had a soft side for animals…mostly, wolves…"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

Miranda continued, "As a young teenager, he and his father had found these abandoned wolf pups by a nearby creek…Billy – not following his father's orders – brought the pups home and raised them. They were well trained and disciplined and never hurt a soul…

"Unfortunately…Billy didn't see it coming…the wolves were usually outside – chained – when guests were over…but one wolf somehow broke out of its leash and came in through an opened kitchen door. The animal ran into the main foray – where the party was taking place – and this wolf, can't you believe it, the first thing it did was attack poor Ana Maria…it tore her up before the men in the room got the animal off of her…Billy came into the foray with his shotgun…he shot the animal in the head right in front of the guests…well…Ana Maria died…my grandmother used to tell me how she always remembered how Billy held the dead woman in his arms…a week after Ana Maria died…dear William Walker killed himself…he hung himself in the attic…"

"That's a terrible story," Amy whispered sadly.

Miranda nodded sadly. She took a deep breath and said, "That was a story Wendy Falls would _never_ forget. The whole Walker Wolf story is revolved around this legend the town created…every year…around Christmas time…a wolf is seen by the old Walker Manor…and that's basically the story…"

Dean sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Ms. Walker, if it's alright," Dean asked, "we'd like to check the place out. It would do very nicely for auction."

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Miranda whispered. "The house has been in my family for many years…the will of Billy Walker states that the house is to be left undisturbed…and since he was a World War Two veteran…I'm not sure if I want to sell it…"

"How about you think it over," Sam suggested. "If it's alright, we'd _just_ like to look around. We understand that manor has a security system."

Miranda nodded. "People found the house very interesting and tried to sneak in. I can activate right here from my home…if you three would like to see it, you have my permission…"

Sam smiled warmly and nodded his head.

O.O.O.O.O.

"I still don't get it," Amy said as the three walked back to the car. "The guy shoots the wolf…hangs himself…is the wolf that attacked Philip the wolf that attacked Ana Maria-"

"Ghosts can come back, not dead animals…" Dean explained, taking his keys out.

"Okay…so…maybe it's Ana Maria," Sam guessed. "Spirits can come back in different forms. Maybe the wolf is a reincarnated form."

"Maybe…" Dean agreed. "Let's check out the manor. We'll see if the two of you can pick up anything and I have my handy dandy homemade EVP device."

Amy let out a cold breath and stared back at Miranda's house.

"Amy?" Sam asked as he and Dean were getting into the car.

"I feel like she left something out," Amy thought. "Of course if it's a story that's been in her family for years…you usually don't forget…but I think she left out a detail…"

"Whatever it is, if it's important, we'll come back and ask again," Dean offered. "C'mon, Miranda deactivated the security system for the rest of the day. For us. Let's get going."

O.O.O.O.O.

There was no need to go trailing through the woods again to find the manor. Miranda's directions led them on a narrow, desolated road with nothing in the surroundings except for more trees.

Amy sat in the back, staring out the window blankly.

Dean drove and Sam flipped through his father's journal for any type of information that would fit the case.

Sam leaned his head back and touched his chin as he thought.

Amy thought, "Maybe it's Ana Maria…maybe she's ticked off about the way she died…so she does it to others…"

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But…something just doesn't feel right about it."

Sitting up, Amy took her laptop from underneath the seat.

"I'm going to check if there's ever been any other wolf attacks…" Amy noted.

She typed in WENDY FALLS – WOLF ATTACKS in the Search bar and waited patiently.

Dean turned along another windy road and sighed. "I hope it doesn't take long to get there."

"The Walkers did own a lot of land," Sam reminded.

"Find anything, Amy?" Dean asked.

"Hold on…" Amy scanned the search results on the computer screen.

Her eyes searched carefully for each link until she found one and clicked on it.

"Okay, here's one…" Amy said aloud to the guys. "There was a wolf attack in the sixties…an engaged couple…Martin Doud and Clara Fisher…wow…"

"What?" Sam asked, turning around slightly in his seat.

"Their car broke down on Olive Road…" Amy noted. "Isn't that the one we're on now?"

Dean answered, "Yeah."

"Well…their car broke down…and they waited for help…" Amy read the article further. "Apparently…Martin Doud was attacked by what seemed to be a vicious dog…later identified as a wolf…he suffered severe scarring and was in the hospital for three weeks…his eye was scratched out…"

"The males are being attacked…" Sam figured.

Amy saved the article in her Favorites documents and then moved on other articles.

Sam and Dean waited as Amy continued to click and type and find other results.

"'Kay, here's another one…" Amy narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Well, the males are being the ones attacked…in '91…_another_ couple…well well…the articles say the couple was camping in the woods directly behind the Walker Manor…it used to be a part of Summer Stream Park…well…yyyyep…Alex Denver was attacked outside the cabin…loss of blood and his skin was clawed at by a wild animal…"

"So the guys are the only ones being attacked…but _not_ killed…" Dean thought. "Why…why just attack them? If this is tied in with the whole Walker Wolf legend…and if it is Ana Maria…maybe she blames ol' Billy Walker for her death…but you'd think she'd be killing them."

"Right," Sam agreed.

Amy saved the article again.

"Amy, can I see the computer?" Sam asked.

She handed the contraption to the front and Sam took it.

"Well, we can save the research for later," Dean said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"'Cause we're here…"

Sam and Amy both stared ahead.

They came onto a nicer road now, possibly an extended driveway.

The manor was incredibly elegant and had a dark beauty of its own.

The black car stopped in front of two sets of black gates.

It was three stories, not including the attic and basement, and was large enough to have an east and a west wing. It was made of dark, red brick and had two large cherry wood doors. The windows were white and the glass was slightly foggy.

Vines had grown along parts of the walls. There were shrubberies lining up all along the house.

"It's beautiful," Amy sighed.

Dean, leaning forward to see the house better, narrowed his eyes and said, "'Can't wait till we get inside."

He turned off the car's ignition and the three exited the vehicle.

Sam was the first to get to the gates and he pushed gently against the old black metal. The gates opened and there was no indication that an alarm was going off.

The three stopped to once again stare at the manor. If this place contained any type of evil, it did a wonderful job of masking it.

Dean, carrying a duffel bag by his side, was the first to step forward and make his way to the door. Sam and Amy followed closely.

As they continued to walk, the three did not notice they were being watched from afar.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Well, obviously, the story will not be complete by Christmas. But it will be done before the New Year! Thanks for the reviews!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Walker Part 2

**Lindsay:** Thank you so much for your correction! I was having a really difficult time trying to guess what Dean's device was called. The only thing that popped up in my head was an "EVP device." Thank you for telling me that it is correctly called an "EMF" device! Thanks again so much!

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews – ppplease, if you ever see any errors at all, let me know!

Reviews/Feedback appreciated!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**A/N: This document was quite long so it had to be broken up in two different parts. Just wanted to inform you of that.**

O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Seven – Walker – Part 2**

The doors were already unlocked. As Amy stepped onto the wooden steps leading toward the doors, Dean was already opening them and stepping inside. Her heart leapt at the sight of Dean stepping into the dark foray.

Sam followed and he too vanished in the gray atmosphere.

Amy's fingers were playing with the buttons of her blue flannel shirt. She took in a deep breath before entering the manor.

The sounds of her boots against the floor notified her arrival and Dean and Sam already had the duffel bag opened.

There wasn't much light so Amy could barely make out the features of the foray. She did see a grand staircase directly in the center leading to two different directions. Amy's eyes followed the curves of the staircase and noted how they turned left and right and led to the third floor.

The manor had wooden floors but was carpeted in some areas. An old chandelier hung above them, spider webs were evident around the old bulbs.

Toward the right was a large room that had a long rectangular table with two dozen seats. Amy looked into the living room and she continued to stare at the magnificence of the building.

Attached to the dining room was a very large kitchen. She could barely see the white counters inside.

To the left was what seemed to be a living room. It had old furniture with red velvet cushions. The fireplace was empty and only occupied dust and ash. There was a nonworking clock upon the mantle and an old lap in the corner of the room.

There seemed to be more to the manor throughout the back of the staircase. Although Amy was not ready to venture out for herself.

She took in a chilly breath and stuck her hands into her pockets.

Dean and Sam were carefully taking out necessities and Amy came and joined the huddled brothers.

The two already had their handguns and stuck them quietly into their jackets. Dean had his EMF device while Sam was carefully taking out two shotguns from the bag. He handed one to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled as he accepted the weapon.

Amy looked down at the two and asked, "Do I get some form of protection or is that why you two are here?" Her voice was mocking.

Sam smiled and carefully took his handgun from his inside pocket.

He handed it slowly to her and asked, "You remember how to use it, right?"

Amy took the gun in her hand. The weapon was slightly heavy. She took it with both hands and nodded to Sam's question.

Sticking the gun inside the back of her pants so it stuck slightly out, Amy put her hands on her hips and waited for the guys to stand straight.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy asked.

"We'll split up…" Dean offered. "We're all fully protected. You see an animal…shoot…let's just go around and see what we find…anything that can give us a hint if this _odd and paranormal_ wolf attack is tied in with the Walker story…"

"_Split up_?" Amy asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea…"

Dean turned to Amy and gave her a cocky smile. "Don't tell me you're _still _afraid of haunted houses?"

"Hey, I was a little _kid_ then…" Amy noted. "But…I don't feel so _comfortable_ just splitting up…especially with the wolf only attacking males…"

Sam sighed and nodded. "This is what we'll do…Amy, go with Dean…after all…you and I can pick up any type of abnormal activity…and since Dean does not have the psychic ability…it's better if you go with him and protect him…"

"Protect _me_?" Dean laughed. "Are you kidding-"

"We're wasting time…" Amy noted. "Let's just go now."

"Fine," Dean grumbled. "Sam…take the first floor and the basement…Amy and I will cover the second and the third…how about in half an hour we meet up at the attic?"

"Sounds good," Sam nodded. "See you guys. Be careful." Sam kept the shotgun by his side and gave Amy a small smile.

They departed – Sam went into the direction of the living room and kitchen while Dean and Amy stood in front of the staircase.

Dean, keeping his own shotgun in his grasp, smiled at Amy and mocked, "Ladies first."

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam walked into the kitchen. He realized the old windows did not allow the sunlight to fully enter the room. He reached into his inside coat pockets and pulled out a small black flashlight. He switched it on and held it in front of him.

The light revealed an old white kitchen. Its sink still possessed some old pots and dishes.

Scanning the floor, Sam held the flashlight in all directions and looked around.

_The wolf came running through the kitchen…_

Sam, remembering Miranda's story, found a second door in the kitchen that led to a side yard. He walked over to it and peeked out the old window.

There was a small enclosed fence with two different dog houses in the center of the small yard. Sam noted the old chains lying by the foot of the door.

_The wolves…_

O.O.O.O.O.

The second floor was divided completely in half. After Dean joked about separating, he and Amy finally decided to go to the right first.

She remained close by his side which Dean found amusing.

"Scared yet?" he whispered.

Amy gently slapped Dean's arm and muttered, "Not helping."

The EMF device had been going off since Dean had switched it on. Red lights were blinking continuously and the scratchy noise grew louder and louder.

"I take it that's not a good sign," Amy noted, keeping close to his side.

"Well…we're definitely picking up something unnatural…if it's good or bad-that's your decision."

The halls were painted wine red. There were several different painted portraits of people and landscapes. Amy kept her eyes on all the pictures – hoping to find one that would end up being Billy Walker.

The names inscribed underneath the paintings turned out to be relatives or possibly family friends. No Billy Walker.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam was now in the back of the manor, behind the staircase. There were several different rooms surrounding one large one that stuck out.

He entered the larger room and his boots squeaked quietly against the old wooden floor.

It was a library…

There was an old couch, covered in dust, in the center of the room. The walls were only decorated with shelves filled with books that were decades old.

Sam guided the flashlight around the room. Just bookshelves and the single couch.

O.O.O.O.O.

The halls were just filled with rooms. Some were meant to be for over-night guests or were used as entertainment. Amy looked into an old room that had an old billiard table.

Amy turned and saw Dean going into a different room.

She followed her own instincts and went into the room with the billiard table.

_I'm not scared…_Amy reminded herself. _Just looking into a room across the hall…_

She stepped inside. Amy remembered Dean was the one who carried the flashlight. A part of her was ready to turn back.

Her feet stopped in place when she noticed an old photograph on a table by several chairs.

The frame was old and the photograph had a dull, fading color to it.

Her eyes fell upon the young man in the photo-

_Billy Walker…_

She realized it was him instantly. He had been a good-looking man and looked somewhere in his mid-twenties. Billy Walker wore his war uniform and special badges and rewards he had probably received for the damage done to his eyes. Unlike what was expected, Amy didn't find a picture of Billy Walker with gauze wrapped around his head to cover his eyes. This photo had apparently been taken after his eyes had healed. Even though the photograph didn't show much color, Amy could clearly see the color of his eyes.

Silver.

_Silver? _Amy thought. _Must have been the effects of chlorine and mustard gas…_

He had dark brown hair and the silver eyes did not match anything else about him. Billy Walker had a gentle, calm smile. But it was the silvery eyes that stuck out most in the photo.

_Articles mentioned that Philip noted the wolf's metallic eyes…_

When Amy felt a hand slowly crawl onto her shoulder, she screamed and dropped the photograph. Turning wildly around, she reeled her fist back and ready to attack.

Dean held his hands in defense and raised his eyes. "Hey hey…it's 'kay…"

Amy closed her eyes and sighed. Her fist relaxed by her side and her hand went over her chest. "You scared me, Dean."

"Sorry," Dean admitted. "I found an old guest room…found nothin'."

"Well…I found something that may be of interest…" Amy offered. She bent down and picked up the photograph. She handed it slowly to Dean and he accepted it.

He stared down at the photograph for a moment and Dean narrowed his eyes at it for a moment.

"His eyes, right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" Dean said slowly. "They look a little cross-eyed-"

"Dean," Amy said firmly. "This is a photograph of Billy Walker…look at the _color_ of his eyes…"

It took less than a second for Dean to notice. "So…he had grayish eyes-"

"Philip claimed in one of the articles the wolf had _silver-metallic_ eyes…" Amy noted.

Dean's eyes met Amy's for a moment. He understood what she was meaning by this.

"Billy Walker is the angry spirit in the wolf…"

O.O.O.O.O.

The first floor had nothing interesting. The main rooms such as the den and dining room were just spaces with old furniture. The extra rooms including the library had nothing to give Sam an idea to explain the wolf attacks.

_Three attacks…all around December…the men are the ones who get attacked…not killed…_

He was now walking down the wooden steps to the basement. Sam noticed the walls were completely made of dark gray brick and stone. It was cold and when Sam took in a deep breath he could see the icy breath in front of him.

His grip on the shotgun tightened.

Sam's feet were firmly placed on the old floor of the basement. He turned the flashlight in different directions and saw old boxes in the corners. There was an old brown cupboard against the wall and the door was slightly opened to reveal different shelves consisting of old wine.

He suddenly realized that without the flashlight, there was light in the room.

Sam turned the contraption off and found that around the steps of the basement were two opened doors that led to the backyard or garden.

He walked around the back and only placed his foot on the first step of the set of stairs that led to the two old doors.

He could smell the fresh air and taste the bitter cold. Sam's eyes spotted trees and nothing else.

Sam immediately turned around and turned the flashlight on again.

There had been movement in the shadows…

O.O.O.O.O.

The left side of the second floor had been a dead end as well.

Amy seemed to grow colder the longer she stayed in the manor. No heater for more than two decades had turned the house into an igloo.

Dean was perfectly fine but he realized Amy only wore a flannel shirt and a jean jacket.

The two had walked into another spare room. It looked like another den for entertainment. There were couches lined across the walls and different sizes of tables in the center. Old decks of cards and glasses were seen atop of the marble surfaces.

Amy rubbed her arms again and bit her lip as they entered.

Dean took a moment and stopped where he walked. He handed the flashlight silently to Amy and then slowly removed his leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked bewildered. "It's freezing-"

"To _you_ it is," Dean protested. He only wore his green T-shirt. He moved closer to Amy and then put the leather jacket around her shoulders.

"You see these arms? You put your arms through them and they get all covered up…" Dean mocked when Amy didn't seem to understand Dean was allowing her to weak his jacket.

She stuck her arms through and gave Dean a sad glance. "Now _you_'re going to get cold."

"I'm a man, gorgeous," Dean grinned. "Besides…it's not that cold…"

He bent down again to the duffel back and opened it. Dean pulled out a gray cover jacket and quickly put it on. He stood up and Amy was giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," Amy said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Cromwell," Dean smiled, giving her _that_ debonair grin. A smile she had missed for over a month.

"Well, c'mon, we have more investigating to do."

O.O.O.O.O.

The third floor was much darker and Dean held the small flashlight in his hand. Amy, bundled up in Dean's large jacket, hugged herself as she seemed to be getting colder. Her lips and teeth were chattering.

Dean turned around slowly and flashed the light on Amy.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked seriously. "You keep getting colder…"

"I d-d-don't think it's because of the temperature…" Amy whispered. Her eyes looked around the dark third floor for a moment.

Dean stared at Amy sadly and asked, "Are you picking something out?"

She simply nodded, bobbing her cold head. It was the first time she wished she had not cut her hair so short – long hair would have kept her neck a bit warm.

He put the handles of the duffel bag around his shoulder and Dean walked toward Amy. He kept his free arm around her and held her close to him.

She stared up at him for a moment and gave him a tiny half-smile.

The two continued on their way. There were more guest rooms and spare rooms. All had nothing in them besides furniture.

Dean and Amy were walking halfway down the hall when Dean peered into another room.

He stepped inside and Amy went along with his grasp.

Dean's flashlight crept over the old furniture and walls.

"It looks like a library or a study…" Amy chattered. Her cheeks were freezing.

They looked around at what little light Dean's flashlight could provide. There were different shelves of books against the walls and a desk on the opposite wall.

Amy looked up and tapped Dean's shoulder.

He flashed the light in the direction she was looking at.

It was the first thing that seemed interesting to investigate: a loft.

It wasn't that high up but it was high enough for Amy and Dean not being able to see what was up there.

A mahogany ladder had been attached to it that led up to the ominous loft.

"I'll go check…" Amy offered. She was released from Dean's hold and Amy slowly went up to the ladder.

"Careful," Dean offered. He came from behind Amy and held the sides of the ladder for her to keep it steady.

"Thanks," Amy sighed as she slowly began to climb up.

Dean kept his hand firmly on the ladder and watched as she took seven or eight steps upward.

"See anything yet?" Dean whispered.

Amy was clearly now in sight of the loft. She whispered back, "I can't see anything-"

Something came flying out of the shadows. Amy let out a small scream and she waved her hands in front of her in defense.

"Amy!" Dean yelled but he backed away when Amy came falling.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam looked around the basement once more.

_Someone's here…or something…_

It was a clear feeling now. It wasn't a vision or a vibe. He _knew_ he wasn't alone down here.

He heard the noise again. It was becoming from behind the wine cupboard.

Sam handled his shotgun carefully and quietly made his move toward the cupboard.

_Something's behind it_…

He was ready to shoot.

Sam moved slowly in the darkness and turned off the flashlight.

When he knew he was in sight of what would be hiding behind the cupboard, Sam pointed the shotgun in that direction and quickly turned on the flashlight.

The light revealed two small figures crouching together against the corner.

The two teenagers screamed and Sam's eyes widened.

"Lori? Philip?" Sam asked.

The two looked up slowly and were staring at the shotgun.

Sam lowered the gun and motioned for the teens to stand up.

Philip wore a black hoodie with a brown jacket over it. He moved slower than Lori did. Apparently still weak.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam whispered worriedly.

"Hey, we ask the same thing…and why do you have a gun?" Philip asked. He put his arm around Lori who was still shocked to have found a shotgun pointed at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked more firmly.

"We're investigating," Lori whispered. "This whole Walker Wolf story-legend-mumbo-jumbo-crap…"

"You know about the legend?" Sam asked. "Why didn't you tell us earlier before?"

"Us?" Philip asked. "Dean and Amy are here too?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "But why are _you two_ here?"

"Look," Philip said, "Lori and I know what we heard. We're not crazy. We know the legend…only guys get attacked…we're here to find that bastard and kill it…"

"It's dangerous!" Sam whispered. "You two shouldn't be here-"

"Why?" Lori fought back. "The wolf only attacks guys…and it already attacked Philip…besides, we brought weapons too…"

Philip pulled out a pocket knife while Lori was found clutching an old hammer in her hands.

O.O.O.O.O.


	8. Walker Part 2 Continuing

Amy felt her head collide with Dean's chest. She reacted fast, as to not hurt Dean further, and she slowly looked up.

She had fallen on top of him and her legs were dangled with his.

Her hand was on his chest and Amy asked, "Are you okay?"

Dean took in a deep breath and his head rose a bit.

"I'm fine, you?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine too," Amy replied. "Sorry…a bird, I guess, had been nesting there…"

Dean sat up slowly while Amy did the same. She was now in a position where she was slightly sitting in his lap.

Her hand was still on his chest and Amy's other hand reached up and touched the side of Dean's head.

"Small scratch…" Amy noted. "Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing," Dean rolled his eyes.

Amy smiled and nodded.

The two were staring at each other in a gentle way. Dean looked up into Amy's face and he slowly reached up and touched her cheek.

"You're freezing…" Dean whispered.

"Not so much now…" she slowly replied. Amy let her lips curve into a small smile. "You know what I just remembered?"

"What…" Dean grinned.

"You remember when we were teens…" Amy said slowly. "And every Christmas…when we exchanged gifts…you always gave me a _second present_…a candy cane with mistletoe attached to it…"

Dean smiled at the memory. "Yeah…"

"You knew I absolutely abhorred candy canes…" Amy smiled. "And you always joked about that mistletoe…"

"I was a guy…and you _were_ cute…" Dean said logically.

Amy smiled and whispered, "I miss having memories like those…"

Dean returned a small smile. "Hey…" he whispered comfortingly. "We get to spend Christmas together again…and we can talk about all the bruises and scars we've received so far…"

"Sounds good…" Amy replied.

She was still sitting in his lap. The two didn't seem to notice or care.

"You know…" Dean whispered. "You never finished telling me about what happened with Michael…"

"Oh…" Amy said slowly. She ran a hand through her hair and looked away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Amy sighed and looked down at Dean. "Like I said before…to make a long story short…Michael and I did start talking again…he was still pretty, umm, freaked out after the whole Natiskawa thing…and he didn't handle seeing me die well either…well…he got a job offer at a new medical firm…in London, England…and that's that…"

"I'm sorry…" Dean whispered. He felt terrible now. She had been in a relationship with a great guy…a doctor, no less…and he had left her behind because he couldn't handle the truth about the world.

"Stop apologizing," Amy smiled.

They stared at each other again with small smiles. Amy's hand was still placed on the side of Dean's head.

She felt Dean's hand on her waist. Dean could feel Amy leaning closer toward Dean.

Their faces were so close – just inches apart. Dean reached up and touched Amy's cheek away, his thumb resting underneath her chin.

Their lips had only been centimeters apart…and Sam's voice was heard throughout the manor.

Amy looked toward the door and she and Dean both heard Sam calling their names.

"Amy! Dean! Amy – Dean!"

Amy sighed and looked down at Dean. She slowly stood up and she took Dean's hand and helped him up.

The two quickly came out of the room and leaned over the third floor banister.

Sam was seen on the first floor waving his flashlight around.

"Everything okay, Sammy!" Dean yelled loudly.

Sam looked up and he flashed the light upward.

"You guys okay!" Sam called.

"We're fine!" Amy replied back. "What's going on?"

"We have some visitors!" Sam yelled back. He then pointed his flashlight beside him and Amy and Dean were able to make out the two figures beside him.

"It's Philip and Lori," Amy whispered.

"Meet us on the second floor!" Dean shouted.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Amy made their way down while Sam, Philip and Lori were walking up the stairs.

They met at the second floor and Amy looked at the two teenagers.

"What are you two doing here?" Amy asked.

"The same reason we are," Sam explained. "And that's about it…I think we need to get out of here-"

Something had creaked…

Dean and Sam flashed their lights around and pointed it on each side of the floor.

"What was that?" Lori asked worriedly. Her arm was draped around Philip's.

Amy let out a cold breath. She stared around, concerned, and whispered, "Something not good…"

Philip took the hammer that Lori held tightly.

Something creaked again…it sounded like steps against the wood floor…right on the second floor…

"Maybe we should go…" Amy offered.

"Good idea," Lori whispered.

Dean and Sam walked slowly toward the center of the hall. Philip left Lori's side and gestured for her to stay where she was, beside Amy.

Philip walked up and he stayed directly behind Dean and Sam.

"Back off, kid," Dean offered, "this could get bad…"

Lori and Amy stood side by side and watched as the guys moved several feet away from them.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this!" Amy called after them.

Sam, Dean and Philip turned around and stared at the girls. "It's okay," Sam smiled weakly. "Just stay-"

His eyes widened when Sam saw Lori and Amy were suddenly flying into one of the guest rooms. It was as if two large, giant, invisible hands had picked them up and had thrown them into one of the rooms.

"Lori-Amy!" the guys called out.

Amy and Lori were both flung into one of the rooms and before Amy could call for help the door slammed shut.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Sam both tried to kick at the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What are you waiting for, shoot at it!" Philip yelled.

Sam got up close to the door and yelled, "Amy, Lori! Get away from the door! We have to shoot at it!"

From inside, Amy and Lori slowly got up to their feet. Lori rubbed her sore arm and looked around.

It was a room Amy had not gone into. It was a bedroom with a large queen-size bed and a fire place. Amy's eyes scanned the somewhat lit room…

Where was the light coming from…

O.O.O.O.O.

"Amy-Lori-are you away from the door yet?" Dean yelled through the door.

O.O.O.O.O.

The fireplace was now roaring with red and orange flames.

Lori ran into Amy's arms and the older woman held the teenager in her grasp.

"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered comfortingly.

The two females backed away and Amy felt her back reach the doorknob.

"Sam-Dean!" Amy yelled.

Lori was suddenly screaming. Amy looked up at the fireplace and noticed a large portrait above it. It was a painting of a young, beautiful woman wearing an old blue-green dress. She had dark hair that rested across her shoulders.

But the portrait had started to move wildly against the wall.

Amy's eyes went to where Lori was screaming at.

In front of the fireplace stood the woman in the portrait…

She wasn't wearing the same blue-green dress…she wore a pink gown and her beautiful dark hair was pushed aside.

Around her chest were claw marks and the woman was bleeding. The upper part of the dress was soaked in blood and the woman's once-beautiful face was now covered in more claw marks and scars. Her left eye was red.

Lori was screaming uncontrollably. Amy tried to use her hand to cover Lori's eyes.

"Who are you…" Amy whispered.

"_Why is he doing this…"_ the ghost whispered_. "Why is he causing so much pain…"_

"Your pain?" Amy asked the woman.

The woman slowly shook her head in the ghost-like way. More drops of blood were rolling down her arms and the front of her dress. Instead of tears, blood was dripping from her eyes.

"_So much pain…"_ the woman's voice echoed through the room. _"You must stop it…set the devil free…"_

"You're _Ana Maria_…" Amy whispered. She continued to hold the screaming and crying teenager in her arms. "Why is Billy doing this?"

Her mouth opened and besides more whispers came a wind of shrill cries. Amy winced against the sound and Lori seemed to scream louder.

"_SET THE DEVIL FREE!"_ the woman cried finally. The figure of Ana Maria disappeared as the flames in the fireplace erupted within its brick boundaries.

Amy, with Lori in her grasp, turned around quickly and opened the door.

It opened quickly and Lori and Amy both ran into the three young men.

Lori ran into Philip's arms while Amy was being held by both Dean and Sam.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"I think we need to get out of here-" Amy offered.

"Look!" Philip yelled and he pointed toward the end of the hall.

Coming down from the third floor was the animal.

The wolf stopped slowly as it saw the five visitors at the opposite end of the floor.

"Run!" Amy screamed.

Philip and Lori ran up the stairs and headed toward the third floor. Amy, Dean and Sam followed.

Sam stopped shortly and turned to shoot at the creature. The black wolf stopped its run and was able to dodge the bullet. It instead made contact with the wooden banister.

Following close behind, Sam ran after Dean and Amy up toward the third floor.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy was now leading the way and she turned toward one of the rooms and ordered Philip and Lori to get inside. The teenagers waited for Amy to come in with them but Amy stopped when she heard more shooting.

She had to wait for Dean and Sam.

"Stay inside, keep the door closed," Amy ordered. Philip closed the door slightly but he still wanted to wait for the others.

"Dean! Sam!" Amy shouted.

The two brothers were still on the steps leading toward the third floor.

"AMY! Get away!" Sam's voice rang out.

Amy found Dean and Sam now on the third floor, both carrying their shotguns.

"RUN AMY!" Dean shouted.

Amy ran toward the end of the hall and she looked up quickly to notice an entryway to the attic.

She pulled at the thin rope and the door opened-allowing small brown steps to lower toward Amy.

"Dean-Sam!" Amy shouted. "Get the wolf to come up the attic!"

She began to climb up the steps and her body went vanished inside the attic.

Dean and Sam continued to back away as they put more ammo into the shotguns.

They both heard the growl and they turned to see the creature coming up the steps.

O.O.O.O.O.

There was light in the attic. A window allowed all the sunlight to come in.

There were old pieces of furniture covered in white sheets and old boxes against the walls. She bent down to the attic opening and shouted, "Get up the attic – we'll trap the wolf inside!"

She could hear Dean and Sam running down the hall.

Amy stood up, ready, and slowly looked up.

The attic didn't have a flat ceiling but instead came up to a point.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and her mouth opened.

There was rope hanging from the point…and a man's body was slowly swaying side to side…

The man was wearing his old war uniform. The rope was wrapped tightly around the dead neck.

Amy began to scream and her hand went to cover her mouth.

She knew it was the vision of Billy Walker's suicide…

Dean was coming up the steps first. He heard Amy screaming and began to climb faster.

Sam was still on the third floor, shooting at the animal but missing each time.

"Sam! Come on up!" Dean yelled.

He got up to his feet and suddenly felt Amy running into his arms.

"Amy, what is it?" Dean asked.

Amy looked up again at the attic's point. She could still see Billy Walker hanging there.

Dean looked up but saw nothing but cobwebs.

"Amy-" Dean gestured.

Amy continued to scream at the sight. She couldn't pull her eyes from it…Amy continued to look up and her eyes grew in fear when Billy Walker's eyes opened.

His silver eyes glared down at her. He was actually staring sadly down at Amy. His ghostly voice whispered, _"I'm sorry…"_

Sam was now climbing up the ladder. He could feel the wolf struggling to get up the steps.

"Back away," Sam ordered, seeing Dean holding Amy in his arms.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I dunno…she's seeing something we can't…" Dean said, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam looked up too and saw nothing.

The two brothers both took a step back when they saw the wolf had successfully reached the attic.

Dean and Amy backed away while Sam held the shotgun close to him.

Sam wanted to shoot at it again but he knew if he raised the weapon, the wolf would attack.

Amy suddenly ran away from Dean's grip and stood in front of Sam.

"Amy-" Dean fought back.

Amy held her arms out, enclosing Dean and Sam behind her.

Her eyes were glaring into the eyes of the wolf.

"_Get away girl…"_ the wolf spoke. It's lips had actually moved… _"Get away now…"_

Amy, keeping her eyes on the wolf, stammered, "Dean, S-Sam…get down to the third floor…when I come down, hurry up and close the door…"

She continued to keep Sam and Dean behind her. She slowly began to move and the wolf moved opposite of her.

They moved in a circular motion, Amy trying to lead Dean and Sam to the attic opening.

"Go now," Amy whispered.

Sam was the first to jump down the attic opening.

The wolf growled and barked but Amy kept her stance.

"Go Dean!" Amy shouted.

Dean jumped in too and Amy was left with the wolf.

"Amy-hurry!" she heard.

Amy stared at the wolf for a moment and she suddenly jumped through the opening too.

Her body fell onto the floor and Dean helped her stand.

Sam was the one who quickly pushed up the attic steps and closed the opening. The three could hear the growls and hisses given by the animal.

Dean held Amy close to his chest. She was shaking terribly and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Lori-Philip-c'mon, we're getting out of here!" Sam yelled.

He looked sadly at Amy and Sam motioned for the two to follow.

Lori and Philip came out of their protected room and the five quickly ran toward the stairs and skipped downward until they reached the first floor.

The five figures left the manor quickly and the doors slammed shut behind them.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! My server was messed up so I couldn't load any documents, etc…so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope my next one won't take as long to update!


	9. What To Do xxx Amy's Advice

**Chapter Eight – What To Do / Amy's Advice**

Philip's jeep and Dean's impala were parked side by side at the Paramount Café. It was three-thirty in the afternoon and business was slow. People had already come in for lunch and it was too early to be dinner. A few customers sat at the counter drinking coffees or hot chocolate to escape the coldness from outside.

The only large booth that was occupied had Amy, Sam, Philip and Lori sitting in the half-circle cushioned seat. Philip kept his arm around Lori's shoulder; her head was gently resting against his arm. Sam looked sadly upon their melancholy faces. _They're too young to know about all this_…Sam thought. He tried to give a hopeful smile but instead gave a glance that just made Philip and Lori sigh back.

Amy had Dean's jacket across her cold shoulders. She tucked her hair behind her right ear and stared down at the clean yellow table. Her eyes followed the small yellow and brown square-patterns.

There was an aroma of strong coffee and burnt bread within the diner. It was the horrible scent that kept the four from thinking back at what had previously happened at the manor.

Dean was making his way to the table; he had come back from the counter. He carried a small white case that read _FIRST AID_ across it.

He sat down beside Lori – across from Amy – and placed the First Aid on the table.

His eyes looked across the table. They didn't meet Amy's, but instead Dean watched Amy looking gloomily at the table.

Opening the case, Dean pulled out two band-aids and turned slowly to Lori.

"Give me your hand," Dean asked nicely. He held his hand out and Lori slowly reached up and allowed the twenty-six-year-old to take her hand.

He opened up the two small packages and took out the band-aids. He removed the sticky coverings and slowly placed them over two scratches across the back of the teenager's hand. Lori gave him a small smile and nodded a thank you.

"Anyone else?" Dean asked.

Philip seemed fine, quiet, but he was okay. Sam seemed to be handling things well – no cuts or bruises at least.

Amy was the one Dean was concerned about. She had barely spoken in the car while they had rushed to get a place where everyone could calm down.

"Amy…" Dean asked slowly. "You okay?"

Her eyes looked up slowly and she stared at Dean for a moment. She then met Sam's glance and gave the table a small smile.

"I'm okay…I just…I just _hate_ seeing things like _that_…" Amy whispered.

"Like what…" Philip asked gently.

She gave the boy a wink and Amy shook her head. "Don't worry about it, kid."

"What did you see in the attic?" Sam asked. He understood Amy wasn't ready to talk about everything just yet – but he was unaware of how much time they had on their hands to figure everything out.

She took in a deep breath and the young professor touched her forehead for a moment. Amy breathed slowly and rested her hands on the table. Her fingertips touched one another and Amy looked around at the curious four.

"In the attic…I saw Billy Walker hanging there…" Amy admitted slowly. "I saw his ghost or whatever…"

"An echo…" Sam explained. "Ghosts usually don't appear in the position that they died…you would most likely see them like you would see others…"

"What's an echo?" Lori asked.

"It's basically a replay of what happened," Dean added. "It's part of the ghost's memory…to us it just replays because the ghost hasn't crossed over yet…"

"Well then, echo or not, I definitely saw Ana Maria Delacroix in the room where Lori and I were stuck in…"

"What?" the Asian teen whispered. "I didn't see anyone…"

Amy slowly looked up. Her eyes met the teenager's and Amy asked, "Wait, Lori, you _didn't_ see Ana Maria? Why were you screaming-"

"The portrait on the wall was banging against the wall…and the fire…it kept roaring and growing bigger…" Lori whispered.

She exhaled a deep breath and Amy buried her face into her hand.

"You saw Ana Maria?" Dean asked. "What happened?"

Amy took in another deep breath. "I saw her…I saw her in a pretty dress…she was covered in claw marks and blood…she told me... _'why is he causing so much pain'_…and _'you must stop it…you must set the devil free'_…she screamed it too… _'set the devil free'_…" Amy paused and touched her neck with a sigh. "Set the devil free…"

"Set the devil free?" Philip asked.

"I was under the impression that Ana Maria basically assured me that Billy Walker _is_ the wolf…and that Billy is the one responsible for the attacks…and even in the attic…when I saw Billy's echo…he said _'I'm sorry'_…he said he was sorry…

"But 'set the devil free'? What does that mean?" Amy asked.

She turned to Dean and Sam who were both searching each other's face for an answer.

"Could be demonic…" Sam offered.

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I thought this was an angry ghost – it clearly is-" Amy started.

He shook his head and Dean explained, "There are different types of demons…different ways demons come into our plane…I think in this case, in Billy's suicide, his spirit was angry…but he was angry at himself…"

"And most religions believe that _all_ cases of suicide…spirits go directly you-know-where…" Sam added.

"So wait, Billy Walker is a demon?" Lori asked exasperated.

Dean leaned in closer to the table as a waitress walked by.

"Listen," Dean whispered. "Billy Walker's spirit _is_ back…but it has a new form…he probably avoided going to hell…and in the way he came back…he became a demon…a really depressed one…"

"See," Sam jumped in, "demons care about one thing…killing…that's all there is to it. Find the target and destroy it. Most demons have a purpose. But in this case…"

"I still don't understand what the hell is happening," Dean finished. "We know it is definitely a demonic possession…Billy is taking over this wolf…we know that because the wolf talked…the lips actually moved…"

"See! See! We're not crazy!" Lori exclaimed happily.

Amy gave the teenager a small smile.

"See…if it was a ghost possessing an animal…the spirit would talk but we would just hear the voice…the lips and mouth wouldn't move."

"And the wolf definitely talked with its lips moving," Dean added. "So…finding Billy Walker's corpse and burning it won't help…we're dealing with a demon now."

"And what can be done? An exorcism?" Amy asked.

Sam nodded. "Right. We need to get our hands on that wolf…and try not to get attacked…"

"So what do we do now?" Amy laughed. "Go back to the manor…tie the wolf down?"

Dean leaned back into the cushioned seat and thought for a moment. "It still doesn't make sense…why _just attack males_…for about sixty-five years after Billy's suicide…only three couples attacked – the men though – and if Billy blames himself you'd think he'd kill the men…"

"Maybe there's more to it…" Philip added. "Maybe we should talk to the couples who were attacked…the couple from the nineties should be around, right?"

"_We_?" Dean asked. "Listen kid…this is dangerous stuff…and we're going to make sure you and Lori go home to your families-"

"Hey, _we're_ involved in this too," Philip fought back, leaning over the table, "if you push us out…we'll tell the police…"

"Good," Dean offered, "and tell them what exactly?"

"You…" Philip thought for a moment. "You impersonated environmental journalists…"

"And you two snuck into a manor without permission," Sam added.

"Could you just think of what would have happened if you two were caught?" Amy asked seriously. "You two are both lucky the security system was deactivated…and Philip, _geez_, you just got out of the hospital…you're obviously still _weak_…"

"Please…" Lori slightly begged. "At least let us know what's going on…this is scaring the crap out of me…I just want to make sure this kind of thing won't happen again-"

"_Three couples_ in over _sixty_ years…" Sam said randomly. His voice was quiet and his eyes were staring out the window.

"Sammy?" Dean asked oddly.

Sam turned back to the table and said slowly, "Three couples…why not more…what is it about the attacked couples…Philip, Lori, you guys have something in common with why the others were attacked too-"

"That's why I suggest we go and try to track down the other couples-" Philip began.

"Enough," Amy ordered. "Look…let's all have an early dinner…my treat…"

She stared around the table sadly and stood up. "I'll go get my wallet from the car…"

Leaving the table in a rather abrupt way, Dean made the move to follow her. Sam, Philip and Lori stared after them. Lori felt rather guilty for butting in; Philip just wanted to be a part of what was happening. Each teenager didn't want anyone else to be attacked again. Sam _felt_ this. He felt their worry and concern. A part of him was proud and grateful there were actually teenagers who cared this much about others. Philip and Lori weren't the types to go into a haunted house for the heck of it…they wanted to investigate and stop the attacks from happening again. Philip's scars would always be a reminder. That night would always be burned into Lori's memory. Sam knew this. Sam believed that whether or not Philip was a part of this case…this would be a new beginning for Philip. Lori too. The two forever would learn and know about the scary side of the world. A world that young people should never have to know…

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy sat in the backseat. Her legs dangled out the side of the car and the door was wide opened. Dean knelt down in front of her. She had been quiet since she had opened the door and merely sat down. A part of him wished he could be psychic too…that way it could be easier to read what was going on inside.

She kept quiet and stared down at her hands folded over her knees.

"Amy…" Dean whispered. "C'mon…talk to me gorgeous…"

The corner of her mouth smiled at him. She sighed and said, "You can make any girl smile by calling her that."

"Well, you are…" Dean grinned. He gave her the classic Dean Winchester smile. A smile that swept girls off their feet. But Amy wasn't the type to fall for it. She loved that smile but Dean felt for Amy it was just a way to get her to smile too.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, eh?"

Amy leaned her head against the backseat leather cushion. "I hated seeing that…"

"I know," Dean answered sadly.

"Why is it that no else saw it?" Amy asked slowly. "I mean…I know you two have seen ghosts…"

"When ghosts want to make themselves known…anyone can see them…Ana Maria and Billy didn't want the publicity…they just wanted you to see them…"

Her gentle face had turned back into that despondent expression.

"Remember the girl back in Evanston…" Amy whispered slowly. "Zoë…we found her body in the street…it took me a while to get over that image…but…seeing Ana Maria covered in blood….Billy hanging there…"

"These are images you'll learn to get over, _I promise_," Dean comforted calmly. "You just have to think of getting through this and helping end these attacks…"

She nodded slowly. Amy sat up in the seat and she opened her hands up for Dean. He took them slowly into his own.

"Dean…" Amy asked slowly. "How…how on earth did you handle seeing your mom…"

He sighed. Dean looked away for a moment. His eyes fell on Sam through the window. He took in a deep breath and faced Amy. "I uh…didn't…" He laughed "I never really handled it…look at me…I've devoted my life to kill every evil thing until I find the thing that killed her…and Jessica…"

"And what will you do when it's done?" Amy whispered.

Dean shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. "Retire."

She smiled at him, pink lips pressed together in an embarrassed way.

Amy squeezed Dean's hands. She narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

Her eyes gazed into his for a moment. "A lot of things are going to happen in your life…and listen carefully…no matter what…take care of Sam…you both have each other…he's the most precious thing you can look after and the same goes for him about caring for you…here's another thing…in everything that you do…all the hunting and investigating and saving lives…remember what you're doing…are you doing this in an act of revenge and saving lives is just a plus…or are you doing this to bring good in the world…there's a difference between a vigilante and a hero…"

"Why are you telling me this…" Dean asked slowly. "I usually hate these sappy chick flick mom-"

"Dean," Amy said clearly. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "It's imperative that you know this for the rest of your life. I know you're going to end up the man I'd always know you'd end up to be…"

He gave her a small smile.

"The old woman I met in Evanston…the one who has been helping me through this whole psychic mess…she told me something similar…and she told me that I would have to give the same type of advice to you and Sam…"

"We're all going to make it through this…" Dean reassured. "Sam will be the same Sammy…I'll be okay…and you…you're going to get through this…I promise…"

"I'm scared for you and Sam," Amy admitted weakly. "Sometimes I don't know what to do…or what needs to be done…I wish the two of you could live normal lives…have normal jobs…"

"Normal is highly overrated…" Dean grinned.

Amy smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear once again.

"Just remember what I said…" Amy begged playfully.

"I will," Dean said in a confidant way. "Now c'mon, lets get something to eat…we can plan demonic tactics later…"

O.O.O.O.O.


	10. Conversations

**Chapter Nine – Conversations**

Philip promised he would drop Lori home and he would go to his own house. Sam and Dean guaranteed to fill in the details for Philip. The teenagers were not allowed to be involved in the investigation. It was hard for the young teens to accept but the couple soon had to accept the facts: This was all dangerous and it was Sam and Dean's job to take care of it.

Amy, Dean, and Sam were back at the Oakland Hotel. They walked along the third floor in a tired and worn way. She took her card key out, swiped at the detector, and the three entered Amy's hotel room.

It was about six in the evening, yet it already felt like bedtime for the young adults.

She threw her jean jacket on the bed and Amy sat down to remove her boots. Sam entered the conjoining hotel room to throw in his jacket and shoes; Dean did the same. Amy sat on her bed for a moment with her hands on her knees. She took in a deep breath and slowly undid the top three buttons of her flannel shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. A part of her was still cold. Chills ran along her spine and neck.

_Get some sleep, Amy…_she assured herself. _Just sleep…_

Sam and Dean came back into the room.

"Hey, Amy," Sam suggested gently, "get some sleep, okay? Dean and I will still be up…research a bit more…"

"Sounds like a plan…" Amy whispered tiredly.

The three both heard the sound of Amy's cell phone going off. She made a short grunting sound before reaching into her pocket and pulling the Razr out. She opened the black flip phone and answered.

"Hello?" Amy asked softly. Her eyes were getting heavy. "Oh, Dean Karajan…good evening…I'm quite fine, and you?...yes…I'm almost half-way done with the necessary conference hours…"

Dean and Sam both sat down at the table with Dean's and Amy's laptop. They each opened up the computer notebooks and went directly online.

"But sir…" Amy quietly protested in the phone. "I have 'till the twenty-eighth of December…yes sir I know but-"

She paused for a moment. Her eyes grew slightly large. Sam and Dean both heard the man's deep voice. It was muffled, but by the tone the dean of Northwestern had, he seemed very upset.

"…Yes…I completely understand…gotcha…you have a _Merry_ Christmas too, sir…" Amy whispered bitterly into the phone. She hung up the cellular device rather quickly and closed her eyes. "Son of a bitch…" she murmured.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Amy groaned and explained, "Dean Karajan of Northwestern…that bastard…he wants me to complete my ten hours of conference attendance by the twentieth of December…"

"That's tomorrow," Dean noted.

"I know…" Amy whispered. "Dammit…and he wants me to complete extra hours if it is _'at all possible'_…dammit…"

"Hey, you have six-and-a-half more to go…" Dean reassured. "Go tonight and do about three hours if you can…do the rest tomorrow…"

Amy sighed. "I can't believe he's threatening my job…"

She stood up slowly and grabbed her jean jacket and cell phone. She walked over to the table and Amy patted the guy's backs and replied, "I'll be back by ten…have fun without me…"

"Don't worry Aimes, it'll be a breeze…" Sam said softly. He gave her a smile and Amy grinned back. She gave them a short wave before opening the hotel door and closing it behind her.

Dean and Sam both focused back on the computer screens.

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Amy…" Dean replied. "I can't believe she's trying to fight for her job _and_ do all this crap with us too…"

"She's always been a hard-working, dedicated girl…no worries…she'll get through this too…" Sam explained calmly. "Now...what's the plan…"

"Well, I was thinking…"

O.O.O.O.O.

_7:40 P.M…._

Amy stared down at her cell phone. She returned the device back to her coat pocket and slumped in her seat. She sat in the large auditorium of Hartsfield College. Every seat was filled – which was a surprise – while an elderly professor was speaking at the podium. The old woman was discussing the importance of art in our nation's high schools…and she recommended we all band together and protest that art classes should be a core class and not an elective. Amy could hear the murmurs of people who agreed…mostly those who disagreed. She could also feel that Amy was not the only one annoyed to be here. A professor, who was about sixty years of age, sat quietly beside her. He seemed sad._ He's only here because his family didn't invite him home for Christmas…_Amy knew sadly. She stared at the old man. He was a grandfather of more than four children.

Most of the older adults here were only attending the conference in Wendy Falls because they had no other plans for the holidays. After all, hotel rooms and accommodations were already paid for by the universities…it was basically a free vacation. But a lonely one.

She could still feel the agitation in the room. Most of the people were blocking out what they were hearing. They thought of Christmas and their families. Some envisioned Christmas trees and small children opening presents. Others were glad they could attend church on the morning of the twenty-fifth. Some professors here were accompanied by their spouses. _Well that's good_…Amy thought.

She blocked it all out quickly. Amy did have complete control of whether or not she chose to use this power. It was strong and very perceptive. Having her mind completely open allowed her to feel and know what others around her felt and knew. Her number one rule was to never use this ability around Sam and Dean. She knew they had faced many horrors and depressing memories. Although allowing herself to see and feel the things they had dealt with would have been a help…it was still violating their personal space.

Amy had allowed herself to let her mind go for a moment when Dean and Sam had arrived. It was just for a moment but she had been able to sense something about what had happened in the month they had been separated.

The old woman in the front continued to talk. If Amy wasn't so tired and wasn't forced to come here, she would have actually enjoyed the presentation. She tried to picture paintings and sculptors…her favorite artists…_Da Vinci, Caravaggio, Jan Van Eyck, Tintoretto, Castagno, Bernini, Michelangelo, Dali…_

_Sam…_

_Dean…_

O.O.O.O.O.

_7:58 P.M…_

"Okay…so you already have tranquilizers…we shoot the animal…exorcise it…everything should be okay, right?" Sam asked, eating his plate of food he had ordered from room service.

Dean paced Amy's room. "Sounds like the plan to me…and just in case…we should shoot the demon in the head…after all, that's what Billy Walker did to the wolf that killed Ana Maria…"

"Sounds good."

"Sounds easy."

"Too easy…" Sam thought. He placed his fork down on the empty plate and leaned back in his seat.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean whined. "Just because it's simple doesn't mean something's wrong with it…remember the evil bugs?...all we did was hang out in an attic and eventually the bugs just went away…remember the shape shifter…I just had to shoot it…salting and burning old corpses is easy, Sam…and Bloody Mary?...I just held a stupid mirror in front of her and _whoosh!_ she's gone…and how about the Woman in White…we didn't even do anything – except you crashed my precious car in the house – her dead kids were the ones to take care of her…"

"Okay okay okay, I got it," Sam rolled his eyes. "When do you suggest we do this?"

"Tomorrow morning…early…" Dean mumbled. He yawned and stretched his arms in the air.

"We do need to get some sleep," Sam agreed. He tried to fight back a yawn. "I just hate it that Amy has to be at that stupid conference…I think I'll wait up for her to come back before I hit the sack…"

"Yeah, me too…" Dean agreed.

"And hey…" Sam reminded. "Bloody Mary didn't go _whoosh_…" He laughed.

"Hey, there was total _whoosh_age…" Dean protested mockingly.

O.O.O.O.O.

_8:16 P.M…._

Her eyes rolled annoyingly at the screen of her cell phone. She closed it again after looking at the time five times every minute. She sat in her seat like her students would – her leg was crossed over the other and she leaned back in her seat and tried to focus more on the ceiling. She felt so tired, so worn out. She wished she could be back at the hotel researching with Dean and Sam. It felt unfair.

_Wake up…or you'll fall asleep…not a good thing for a professor to do…_Amy thought.

She sat up in her seat slightly and stared at the new speaker in the auditorium – a thirty-year-old man who was discussing a new academic plan for teaching Chinese art.

Amy's eyes were no longer on the professor…

No one else in the room noticed a young woman standing slightly beside the professor.

But Amy did.

The young woman wore a silvery, gray nightgown. Her white face was staring directly at Amy. Her blonde hair rested across her shoulders.

Quickly, Amy got out of her seat at the end of the row. She walked up the top aisle and exited the auditorium doors.

The blonde girl was no longer beside the professor…

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy came into the Ladies bathroom. She threw off her jacket and tossed it on the clean white counter. The bathroom had a row of ten stalls and on the opposite side of the room were ten marble sinks.

She turned on one of the faucets and let small droplets of water to run through her fingers. She turned off the faucet and dabbed her neck with her wet fingers. Amy slowly waved off her hands and reached for a tissue box beside the sink. She cleaned her hands off and looked up to stare at her worn expression in the mirror.

She wasn't alone in the bathroom.

Not only was Amy staring at her own reflection, Amy was also staring at another reflection…Jessica's reflection…

Amy peered into the mirror plainly and continued to dry off her hands.

"_You're tired…"_ Jessica whispered.

"Had a rough day," Amy replied to Sam's dead girlfriend.

Amy rested her hands on the edge of the bathroom counter. She stared into the mirror, her eyes focused on Jessica.

"Jessica, Sam has been having some pretty bad dreams lately…he thinks you're haunting him…" Amy asked.

Jessica shook her head slowly and shrugged. _"It's not me…you know that…"_

"I know…" Amy replied. "At first I thought it was just Sam and him feeling guilty…but it's more, isn't it…"

There was a new figure in the mirror now. Amy turned to her other side and saw another woman – she too had long blonde hair that swayed by her shoulders. She wore her own white nightgown.

"Hi Mrs. Winchester," Amy greeted with a small grin.

"_How many times do I have to tell you…call me Mary…"_ Mary smiled back.

"You've been telling me that since I was twelve…" Amy laughed.

Jessica giggled as well.

Mary stared lovingly at Amy. _"Amy, darling…"_

"Mary," Amy whispered. "What's going on with Sam? He's having horrible images of Jessica..."

"_It's not just his guilt…"_ Mary corrected. The ghost stared at Amy for a moment and continued. _"It's this whole town…Wendy Falls carries a terrible, tragic story with it…"_

"Billy Walker."

Mary nodded. _"You remember how you felt in the manor…you felt so cold…"_ Amy nodded. _"Sam is having the same type of reaction…but it's been happening since he and Dean came here…"_

"_We all know Sam is very powerful…although it doesn't show much yet,"_ Jessica's voice echoed. _"His perception is much high than yours, Amy…you felt something when you walked into that manor…Sam felt this when he got into the town…"_

"_You must be careful, Amy," _Mary explained. _"The longer this demon continues to stay…the more it will feed off of Sam's guilt…"_

"It's feeding off of Sam's guilt…" Amy realized. "A part of Sam still blames himself for your death, Jess…and Billy can relate…"

"_The longer Sam is in this town and the longer it takes to destroy the demon…it will become much more difficult to kill…the wolf will pick out what you three plan on doing…"_

"I hope you guys can help…" Amy asked hopefully.

Jessica gave a soft smile. _"You know we can't intervene so much…helping fight that Magi spirit back in Illinois was bad enough…not to mention holding onto your soul so you wouldn't completely die…we can only give you so much information and guidance…"_

"I know I know…if you help me out too much…you two will be forced to cross over…you tell me this constantly…"

"_Amy…" _Mary whispered softly. _"You must be strong…and take care of our boys…what else is troubling you…?"_

Amy sighed and looked back down in the sink. She stared up into the mirror and admitted sadly, "I hated seeing Billy and Ana Maria…I wish I could have seen them the way I see you…talk to them the way I talk to you…and I wish I could tell Dean and Sam everything…"

"_You know what would happen…"_ Jessica replied sadly.

"I know," Amy sniffed, "if they knew I could see and talk to the dead…especially the two of you…"

"_They would lose focus…they would want to talk to us constantly…" _Mary noted. _"If they knew about this power that you have…the mission at hand would be lost..."_

"I feel like I'm _lying_ to them," Amy whispered sadly. "I know I've already told them what you wanted them to know…but still…Sam and Dean could use me as a direct link to the two of you…it could help them so much-"

"_Amy-"_ Mary whispered.

"I mean," Amy continued, "Sam could officially let go of Jessica's death and stop blaming himself – especially now – and Dean…I know he feels so alone…he's always felt this way…Mary, just talk to him directly-"

"_I already did,"_ Mary whispered. _"You picked out that the boys went back to Lawrence, right?"_

"Of course I did," Amy murmured. "The moment I hugged the two of them…I knew they went back to Kansas…and I knew they saw you…but it was such a brief moment…"

"_It was enough…for now…"_ Mary said gently.

"_We know you want them to be happy…"_ Jessica whispered.

"Happy is one thing," Amy replied, "alive is another…"

O.O.O.O.O.

_8:35 P.M…._

"I can't believe it…he just picked up and left to go to England?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. He sat on Amy's bed with his back against the headboard.

"Apparently she and Michael talked again…but the good doctor couldn't handle this…so…he left the country…" Dean explained bitterly.

"Poor Amy…" Sam sighed. "Michael was a good guy…he handled the Natiskawa thing okay, I thought…"

The two brothers remained silent.

Sam leaned back in the chair and rested his chin on his fist.

_Poor Amy…she loved Michael…_

He cocked his head to the side and turned to Dean.

"Well…it means Amy's back on the market…" Sam whispered.

Dean turned to his younger brother. "Hey, don't talk about her like that-"

Sam gave his brother a cocky smile.

He sighed and Dean shook his head.

"What?" Sam laughed.

"I know what you're thinking…" Dean murmured. "We've been through this…and you're wrong…"

"Please!" Sam protested. "It's been clearly evident since the two of you were thirteen…"

"It's _Amy_…" Dean repeated. "C'mon…Amy…my best friend and partner in crime during high school…"

"I see the way you two look at each other-"

"Hey, remember my belief?" Dean mocked. "Being alone is better…especially for a freak like me-"

"Amy's the same as us…she's a freak too."

Dean gave his brother a wry look. "It's Amy…"

"Exactly."

O.O.O.O.O.

_8:57 P.M…._

Amy had her arms crossed over her chest in the mirror. She gave a small smile to the two figures in the mirror on each side of her.

"I just wish I could tell them everything…"

"_We know…" _Jessica replied. _"But it's not time yet…you'll know when the time is right…"_

"_Remember Amy,"_ Mary echoed, _"remember your role in this…"_

Amy slowly nodded. "I'll eventually lead Sam to his _'ultimate power'_…"

The two ghosts nodded.

"_Watch over Sam…"_ Jessica reminded sadly.

Mary smiled and gave Amy a quick wink. _"And take care of Dean…"_

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Amy laughed.

O.O.O.O.O.

_9:10 P.M…._

_It's Amy_…Dean thought. He stood out on the balcony. It was freezing; of course, Dean wore his heavy leather jacket with his hands in his pockets. There were so many stars in the sky, it was unbelievable. The town's lights were still on. Dean could see the woods from here…_Amy…_

Sam remained inside. He sat on Amy's bed with his back against the headboard. The T.V. was on but he wasn't paying attention.

_Jessica…_

O.O.O.O.O.

_9:43 P.M…._

The yellow taxi cab parked outside of the Oakland Hotel. Amy stepped out after paying the driver and entered the hotel.

_Sam…Dean…I wish I could tell you everything…_

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

P.S. This chapter was written rather quickly…no blame for any errors, I hope!

Reviews/Feedback appreciated!

**Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!**


	11. Sam's Nightmare

**Chapter Ten – Sam's Nightmare**

She came into the hotel room quietly. Sam was seen on her bed, his head resting against the headboard. He slept quietly with his hand over his stomach and the other on the remote control. Lying on the couch, Dean was asleep and he breathed slowly – his chest rising and falling at the usual pace. Amy smiled at the sight of her friends. She knew it was close to ten o'clock.

Quietly removing her jacket, Amy walked over to the balcony. It was opened a crack. She closed it slowly and turned back to her sleeping friends. She went in between the bed and couch toward the nightstand; Amy turned the lamp off, allowing the only light in the room to be given off by the warm fire in the fireplace.

Taking off her boots, Amy continued to stare at Dean and Sam. They seemed to be sleeping so easily. Amy stood up and walked to the hotel closet – she pulled out two of the complimentary blankets. She walked first to Sam and slowly put one of the blankets over him. Dean was next and Amy was careful as to not make any noise. Once the boys were fully covered, Amy came by her bed and began to unbutton her flannel shirt. She felt comfortable in her tank top and jeans, plus she was far too tired to change into any pajamas. Amy slowly crawled along the bed where Sam slept easily. She stared sadly into his restful face. His angular cheeks moved only when he breathed and his eyes remained shut. She lied beside him and Amy slowly rested her head between Sam's stomach and chest. His body had been in a somewhat curve-position. He wasn't disturbed and Amy moved closer to her sleeping friend. _My Sam…you're like a little brother to me…may you always be safe…I wish I could protect you forever…_

Sam seemed to move slightly. Sub-consciously he knew she was there resting beside him. His arm moved and rested around her shoulder. Amy cuddled closer to him, resting her hand on his arm.

_Sleep Sam…_

O.O.O.O.O.

_He stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was dressed so elegantly. The women wore dresses of different styles and the men all wore black with matching ties._

_Sam knew this wasn't a regular party. Regular meaning: Not the correct time period._

_The great foray of the Walker Manor was decorated flamboyantly with Christmas-type decorations. The banisters had tinsel wrapped along the wood and mistletoe was hung everywhere. Near the den was a great tree decorated with ornaments and more tinsel. Beside the lovely chandelier there were many candles lit around the room. The fireplace was occupied by red, orange and yellow flames. The dining room table was covered with different dishes, appetizers, and hors d'ovours._

_He watched the party continue. Music was played by a band near the staircase. Sam wore his regular twenty-first century clothing. His eyes followed the people from 1936._

_Standing in front of the door, Sam took a step forward and was now a part of the crowd. The people dancing didn't seem to notice him nor did they care. He bumped against the couples and Sam continued to walk forward._

_The music grew quieter and Sam looked up just as everyone else did. Everyone's eyes were gazing at the staircase and the two couples coming down._

_The woman had her hair up and she wore a beautiful pink dress. Her partner was a tall man who wore a black suit…and he had silver eyes…_

"_Ana Maria and Billy…" Sam whispered to himself._

_Ana Maria and Billy stopped at the bottom of the stairs._

_Billy held onto Ana Maria's hand. He looked at her in a loving way and the woman returned the glance._

"_Thank you for coming to my Christmas party!" Billy yelled over the clapping. "As you know…this is sort of my welcome-home-first-Christmas-back party…"_

_The room laughed._

"_Thank you all for all of your kindness and prayers…and now…I would like to introduce to you my fiancé…Ana Maria!"_

_Everyone clapped for her. _

_The image suddenly changed…_

_Sam saw that Ana Maria and Billy were no longer on the stairs._

_He turned and saw people were still dancing and some talked by the fireplace. Sam noticed Billy Walker and some of his fellow friends by the fireplace talking and laughing, Billy was holding a rifle in his hand – showing it to his friends._

_Sam turned and saw Ana Maria was talking to a large group of women by the dining room._

_His eyes grew wide when Sam heard the screaming…_

_He watched as a gray wolf with a white tail came running through the foray. People began to scream._

_Sam tried to run and help but found his feet couldn't move. _

_His eyes went back to the sight…Ana Maria was suddenly screaming and she backed away. The wolf with the white tail pounced at her. He tried to not focus on it, but Sam watched as the animal began to growl and claw at the woman._

_A gun shot was heard in the distance…Sam saw the wolf fall to its side._

"_ANA MARIA!" someone screamed. Billy Walker was running from the den and toward his dead fiancé._

_Sam watched in agony to see Billy Walker bend down on his knees and pick the woman in his arms. He held her close to him and continued to rock back and forth. "Ana Maria…Ana Maria…"_

_Sam, sick at the sight, was finally able to turn around…_

_Jessica was looking at him. Her blonde hair curtained the side of her face. Blood dripped from her cut nightgown._

_Her hands suddenly reached up and wrapped around Sam's neck._

"_Don't be late to the party, Sammy…" she whispered softly…_

O.O.O.O.O.

"Sam! Sam!" Amy tried to calm him down.

She was on her knees on the bed and Amy tried to hold Sam close to her. He kept fighting back and he kept mumbling, "No-no-no…"

Dean was up as well, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled. He grabbed Sam's arm to stop him from fighting.

Amy held Sam close to her and hugged him. "_Sshhh_…" She repeated. "It's okay…c'mon kiddo…come back to us…come back to us…"

Dean watched sadly as Sam stopped fighting in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and he relaxed in Amy's arms.

"Jess…" Sam coughed out. "I s-saw her…"

"_Sshhh_…" Amy continued. "Breathe Sam…it's okay it's okay it's okay…"

Sam let out a small cough and touched Amy's arm. She slowly let him go and she stared down sadly at his restless face.

"What did you dream about…" Amy asked.

Sam turned to Dean and then looked down at his hands. Amy let her arm fall around his shoulder.

"I saw what happened that night…the night Ana Maria died at the Christmas party…and then I saw Jessica…it wasn't really like the other nightmares…she did grab my neck…or maybe she grabbed my shoulders…"

"She was trying to tell you something…" Amy reassured.

Sam nodded. "She said… 'don't be late to the party'…"

"Don't be late?" Dean muttered to himself.

O.O.O.O.O.

_December 20, 2005_

_2:45 A.M…._

Sam was back in his own hotel room. He slept quietly underneath the covers. Amy watched as he slept and she turned back to her room. Dean was sitting at the table with his laptop. He turned when he noticed Amy came back inside.

"He's sleeping…I let him take one of my pills…" Amy whispered.

Dean nodded slowly. He gestured for Amy to come closer and she followed. Pointing at the screen, Dean explained, "On December 23rd…there's going to be one hell of a party…"

"A party?" Amy asked. "Where?"

"Summer Stream Park…" Dean muttered.

"What?"

Dean nodded. "Even though the police say it's not a good idea – with Philip's wolf attack and all – there is going to be a very big party there the day before Christmas Eve…this whole thing is going to be set up later today…a nice floor will be put in and it's going to be under a very large tent…semi-formal attire required…it's for the whole town and the whole town is going to be there…"

"You think-"

"I think Sam's dream was a warning… 'don't be late to the party'?...plus it makes sense…Wendy Falls is having a party on the twenty-third…and three guesses who is going to be there…"

"The demon…" Amy whispered. She shook her head and bit her lip. "We have got to do something and stop it…the demon is going to strike again and attack someone."

"No way of stopping it…in four hours the party committee or whatever is going to the park to set everything up for the party in three days…seven o'clock…"

Amy sighed and she sat down next to the chair beside Dean.

"Well we have got to be there…" Amy realized. "We need to get dressed up too, right?...we need to be there just in case…"

"I hate the getting dressed up part, but you're right…" Dean sighed. He touched his tired face and shook his head.

"Go back to bed and get some sleep…" Amy ordered,

Dean sighed and looked up slowly at his friend. "What's going on with Sam…you know, don't you?"

Amy nodded. "Look…I know for a fact that Sam's nightmares are all due to the fact that he's _in_ Wendy Falls…remember the way I felt back at the manor…Sam is a _very_ strong psychic…"

"How strong?"

"Stronger than we can image," Amy continued, "because Sam is so strong…he picked out what I felt at the manor the moment you two drove into Wendy Falls…Billy's demon is using Sam…he's feeding off his guilt…because Billy can relate. We have to kill the demon as soon as possible…otherwise…"

"It'll be a lot harder to kill the wolf," Dean understood.

She agreed and Amy said gently, "The wolf has some type of connection with Sam. It'll anticipate what we plan on doing…"

"So, it's got to be done fast…" Dean sighed. "Well, we are going to that party now, aren't we…"

Amy sighed and turned back to the opened conjoining doors. "Poor Sam…"

Dean nodded. He turned to Amy and asked softly, "So, how was the conference?"

"I found that I can still earn my required attendance hours by hanging out in the bathroom."

He smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Just like high school, huh?"

"Yep, just like it…" Amy laughed.

She was tired too, Dean realized this quickly. "Get to bed, Amy."

She didn't need to be told this twice. Amy slowly got up and walked over to the bed. Dean got up and followed her.

Amy crawled underneath the covers and leaned back against her pillows. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" she replied weakly.

"Good night, get some sleep, alright?" Dean grinned.

She nodded to his command. "I will…g'night Dean…"

"'Night," Dean replied, he leaned over slowly and kissed Amy's forehead. When he pulled away, Amy was giving him a sheepish grin.

"Hey, don't get used to it," Dean reminded playfully. He nodded farewell, stood up, and left to go to his room.

O.O.O.O.O.


	12. More To It

**Chapter Eleven – More To It**

_Noon…_

It was odd waking up. He felt somewhat foggy and longed to continue his sleep. Sam yawned slowly and pushed aside his shaggy hair that covered his eyes. He sat up slowly in bed to avoid feeling dizzy.

"Sorry, it's one of the effects of the medication," Amy whispered.

Looking up, Sam saw her sitting on the edge of his bed.

The Tuesday morning didn't feel like a Tuesday…to Sam, it felt like a day where he had to get up early to go to work.

Amy was fully dressed and had apparently taken a shower. She wore a dark blue tank top underneath a nice looking black jacket from the Gap. The black necklace worn around her neck had to be looped and worn twice due to its length; it still hung down to below her breasts. She wore jeans and finished the outfit with her regular boots.

"Going somewhere?" Sam muffled.

Smiling, Amy replied, "Yeah. I'm going to go and finish off the rest of my conference hours…Dean will fill you in on what we learned last night. Go back to sleep if you can."

"Sorry for waking you up last night," Sam apologized.

Amy leaned over and she gently kissed her friend on the head.

"I don't think that's entirely appropriate," Sam joked, motioning with his eyes the long, triangular neckline of the tank top.

"They're all old people, nothing they haven't seen before," Amy grinned. She stood up and gave a small wave. "You and Dean better order a good breakfast – remember, this Christmas vacation is all my treat – and oh, Dean is in the shower. I'll be back around three or four, okay?"

"'Kay, see you Amy," Sam yawned.

Amy waved bye and she quickly left the hotel room.

Sam heard the shower going on and rolled onto his back. He clearly came back to his senses and felt the waking-up-effects of Amy's medication drift away.

O.O.O.O.O.

"G'morning," Dean greeted as he came out of the bathroom. Sam had ordered breakfast and he sat down at the table slowly eating it. He turned tiredly to see his brother come out in denim jeans with holes in the knees. Dean hadn't bothered putting on a shirt and he used a small towel to dry off his dirty blonde-brown hair.

"'Morning," Sam replied, trying to sound cheery. "Amy said you guys figured stuff out last night?"

"Get this," Dean explained with a grin, "there's a major party at the Summer Stream Park on the twenty-third-"

"Wait, isn't-"

"Yep," Dean continued. "Amy and I agree that dream was a warning… 'don't be late to the party'…hell, we won't…the demon is most likely going to attack that night…and we'll be there…shotgun and all…"

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Good plan. What do we do until then."

"Ooh, best part," Dean smiled. "Nothing."

"Nothing…" Sam repeated.

"Amy filled me in on what's going on with you…the demon is feeding off your guilt…it's actually pretty bad…the longer we wait and so on…but it's dangerous for the three of us to just go back to the manor and try to exorcise the wolf…it'll be better to wait the night of the party…plus it all makes sense…"

"I dunno, it doesn't seem right to me…" Sam thought.

"Why not?" Dean asked, sitting at the table and having a bite of his toast.

"There's more to it…I _know_ there is…" Sam thought it over.

"The wolf attacked and killed Ana Maria on December 23rd…and the wolf was shot in the head that night…it all fits and it all makes sense and it all works out…we gotta get dressed up and go to that party in three days…"

"I still want to research," Sam finalized. "I think there is more to it."

"Like what?"

"Well…the wolf didn't die due to the gun shot…"

Dean dropped his piece of bread and looked at Sam blankly.

"Wait, what…"

Sam sighed and narrowed his eyes as he thought. "In my dream…I remember seeing the wolf get shot…it fell over Ana Maria's body…but it didn't die…I saw it still move slightly…"

"It twitched – the nerves-" Dean started.

Sam shook his head. "I know it didn't die because of that…it died later on possibly…maybe we should try and find out where the wolf's remains are…"

"Well, I'll help you out…" Dean sighed. "I have nothing else to do today."

O.O.O.O.O.

_4:36 P.M…._

Philip parked the keep at the two-story cottage. He came out of the vehicle slowly, his eyes wincing at the momentary pain in his chest. The boy wore jeans, sneakers and a white Hollister sweater.

He blinked several times. He rubbed his eyes and shook the odd feeling away.

Turning, the teenager noticed the front door opening and Lori came out. She was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeve green shirt. Lori came out of her house quickly and came to Philip's side by the car.

"You okay? It took you a while to get out of the car," Lori noted.

"I'm fine," Philip whispered. He blinked several times.

Lori stared at him oddly and reported, "My parents are out of town – _again_ – they won't be back 'till Christmas Eve…thanks for staying with me tonight…"

"Hey, no problem," Philip smiled. He leaned down slowly and Lori leaned her head up. Their lips met slowly and they kissed for several seconds. Lori took hold of Philip's hand and led him to the house.

"I rented movies and we'll order pizza later," Lori informed.

Philip continued to blink. _My eyes must be tired…_

As the teenage couple walked up the steps to the house, Philip's eyes blinked – his blue eyes slowly turning to a more grayish color.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy came strolling back to the hotel room. She widened her eyes to a bit and blinked to wake up a bit more. Amy closed the door behind her and then walked over to Dean and Sam's room.

"Hey Winchesters," Amy greeted.

Sam and Dean were each sitting on their bed – Dean was watching T.V. in a gray T-shirt and jeans while Sam was leaning against the headboard with Amy's computer notebook in his lap.

"Wow, you were gone a while…" Sam noticed. He had showered earlier and was now fresh and clean and dressed in faded blue jeans and a zip-up hoodie over a black T-shirt.

"Yeah…" Amy yawned. "You guys missed it, I had to speak on the stage in front of all the professors…I had to explain my dissertation on the importance of art history in our high school students' classes…much fun…"

"Well, we've been stuck in here all day…" Dean reported.

"Oooh, more fun, we all might have to go to bed early again tonight," Amy murmured wryly.

Sam smiled and went back to the laptop.

"Find anything else interesting?" Amy asked, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam shrugged and said, "For some reason I just thought about Philip…I think I'm gonna go with his idea and research the couples who were attacked a while ago…maybe we can talk to the couple from the nineties…"

"Go to my Favorites, I saved the article on the '91 couple," Amy offered.

Sam nodded and opened up the different folders.

Amy stared at the program Dean was watching: _Baywatch_.

"I thought that show died," Amy asked.

Dean shrugged and said, "Guess there are still loyal fans out there who totally support this great American T.V. show…"

Amy narrowed her eyes and said, "That bathing suit is definitely loose and her boobs are bouncing around like water balloons."

"Like I said, great American T.V." Dean responded.

"_Guys_…" Sam whispered. "You're _not_ going to believe this…"

"What?" Amy asked slowly, turning toward Sam on the computer.

"I checked related links on both articles of the two couples that were attacked…in the 1964 attack…the engaged couple: Martin Doud and Clara Fisher…they died…"

"How?" Dean asked, getting up from the bed and standing up beside Amy.

Sam looked up and stared up at his brother. "He killed her…"

O.O.O.O.O.

Lori was putting in a DVD into the DVD player in the living room. The room was painted beige and had a large portrait of magnolias above the fireplace. The lights were dim and Lori took the remote controls and saw down in the large gray couch across the big screen T.V.

The living room had several different candles lit around the area.

"Philip, don't forget the popcorn and coke!" Lori called toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Philip was leaning over the sink. His hands gripped the edges of the counter. He took deep breaths. Philip could feel his heart pounding. He sighed and yelled back, "I'll be there in a minute, Lori!"

O.O.O.O.O.

"He what?" Amy exclaimed.

Sam continued, "The article was made a week after Martin Doud was attacked…the engaged couple were reportedly staying in for the evening…a neighbor next door was walking his dog when he saw shadows move and a scream…the neighbor ran into the house in time to see Martin Doud shoot his fiancé and then himself…

"Police reports give details that Martin raped his fiancée Clara Fisher and when she struggled to get free…he shot her and then killed himself…"

"Oh my God…" Amy whispered.

"And now _this_…" Sam continued. "In 1991…a _week _right after Alex Denver's attack in the woods…the body of his girlfriend was found in the apartment…he had stabbed her twelve times while she was in the shower. Alex Denver's body was found outside on the yard…"

"Well…" Dean asked, noticing Sam pausing at the article.

Sam looked up sadly and finished, "Alex Denver threw himself out the window…"

"A week after the couple is attacked…the attacked males go after their girlfriends…" Amy whispered. "Oh God-"

"Lori and Philip," Dean thought quickly.

O.O.O.O.O.

Lori sat patiently in the center of the couch. It was a nice evening to just relax. She turned back to the kitchen and saw Philip slowly coming out of the kitchen carrying a black bowl with popcorn; his other hand carried Lori's coke.

Sitting down, Philip rested Lori's coke on the center table and passed Lori the popcorn.

"Thanks," Lori smiled and leaned over to kiss Philip on the cheek. She turned to the screen and used the remote to start the movie.

Philip leaned back the couch and put his arm around Lori. He smiled down at his girlfriend while she waited for the movie to start.

Lori looked up and smiled back, her blue eyes staring into Philip's silver ones.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean drove the black Impala while Sam tried to call Philip's cell phone and Amy tried to call Lori's. The three knew now it was a week since Philip was attacked on the Walker property.

_One week after Ana Maria's death…Billy Walker killed himself…_

It was decided to first drive to Lori's house – especially since Sam and Amy believed it to be the best idea.

"Philip's phone is off…" Sam quickly shut his cell phone off.

Amy held her cell phone to her ear while she sat in the backseat. "It's been ringing, but no answer…"

O.O.O.O.O.

Lori's cell phone was on the fireplace mantle. It was put to VIBRATE and the screen turned on and turned white; AMY'S CELL was written across the cellular screen.

Philip and Lori were both standing up now.

"Philip, your eyes…" Lori whispered softly. "They're _silver_…"

"Oh, c'mon," Philip laughed, "the lights are dark in here…c'mon…sit with me on the couch…"

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor…" Lori asked worriedly.

"Lori…you're overlooking this too much, now c'mon…"

He tried to grab for her arm but Lori pulled away. Her lips trembled and she said defiantly, "We're going to the hospital. You've been acting odd since you got here-"

Philip suddenly reached over and grabbed Lori by the shoulders. She let out a scream but Philip covered her mouth with his own.

"Ssshhh…" Philip hissed. "No screaming…it's okay Lori…"

Lori pushed away Philip's hand and stared at him, horrified. "_Philip…what's wrong with you_…"

Philip grinned and smiled. He gently stroked her hair with his hand. "I love you Lori…you know that…so no need to be afraid…"

He pulled her close to him and he shoved his mouth on hers. Lori's eyes grew wide in fear and she quickly pushed Philip away.

"_Bitch_," Philip spat and he back-handed her. Lori felt the stinging pain in her cheek and she fell back onto the couch.

O.O.O.O.O.

"Drive faster!" Sam yelled worriedly.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dean shouted. "We're almost at the address!"

O.O.O.O.O.

Lori rolled off the couch and struggled to get up. Philip helped her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

He squeezed her and pulled her to him again. Philip smiled and repeated, "I _love_ you so much…I want you to know that…"

"Philip," Lori sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "_This isn't you_…"

"It is…" Philip whispered. "I'm the guy for you…"

He leaned down to kiss her again. Before his lips met hers, Lori took her hand and pressed it hard against Philip's face. She used all the strength she had to push Philip away from her. The teen boy fell back and hit the center table. He fell onto it and then rolled onto the floor.

Lori quickly jumped over the couch and headed for upstairs.

O.O.O.O.O.

"Less than five minutes – we'll make it!" Dean yelled over Sam and Amy's pestering.

"We're not too late…" Amy repeated. "_We're not too late_…"

O.O.O.O.O.

Lori's bedroom had a twin bed in the corner and a desk to the left. There were dozens of candles lit around her room. She stared wildly around for any type of weapon.

_My cell phone_…Lori thought worriedly. She checked her pockets and remembered it was downstairs.

"Lori!" she heard through her locked door.

Philip was banging against the white door on the other side.

"Lori…c'mon baby…open the door!" Philip yelled angrily.

"Philip! Please…" Lori begged, more tears erupting. "This isn't you…remember who you are! This isn't you…"

"LET ME IN!" Philip continued to scream. Lori put her hands over her ears and tried to fight back the tears.

"LORI! LORI! C'MON! I _LOVE_ YOU…LET ME IN!" Philip screamed.

O.O.O.O.O.

The Impala parked across the street from Lori's house. Sam, Amy, and Dean got out of the car and noticed Philip's jeep in the driveway.

"Hurry!" Amy yelled as they ran across the street.

O.O.O.O.O.

Philip continued to bang on the door. Lori continued to search her room for anything to protect herself. All she could think of were the many candles lit around her.

The door suddenly broke open and Philip struggled to get in.

"NO!" Lori screamed helplessly.

O.O.O.O.O.

"That was Lori!" Amy thought worriedly.

Dean and Sam stood side by side as they kicked the front door down.

"LORI!" Dean's voice boomed throughout the house.

Sam ran upstairs and Dean followed with Amy close behind him.

O.O.O.O.O.

Philip slapped Lori's face and she fell onto her bed.

"I love you…you will _always_ remember that…" Philip whispered sadly.

The teenage girl tried to get off the bed but Philip pushed her back down.

Lori continued to scream as Philip grabbed her neck.

Her blue eyes turned to the side and she found Dean and Sam both running into the room.

Dean pulled Philip off of Lori and Sam helped the girl get up.

Amy came into the room and felt Lori running into her arms. The two women backed up against the corner.

Philip, growling, threw a punch at Dean and he fell back.

_He's so much stronger now…_Sam realized.

Philip turned to Sam and attacked him as well. Philip grabbed for Sam's neck and shoved him down to the floor.

Amy moved from Lori and tried to help.

Lori, staring terrified at the sight, quickly grabbed a large blue lit candle from her desk.

Amy tried to kick Philip off of Sam but found the teenage boy grabbed hold of her leg like a bat and tossed it to the ground.

She toppled over the bed and Amy fell beside Dean. His head had apparently hit the wall.

Lori screamed, "Philip, stop!" The seventeen-year-old girl took the candle and burned it into Philip's side.

The boy screamed in pain and fell back.

Sam took the opportunity and quickly punched Philip in the face…hard.

The boy fell back, unconscious, while Lori knelt down beside Sam.

"Are you okay?" the teen girl asked.

Sam nodded slowly and touched his sore neck. "Yeah…"

"Is _he_ okay?" Amy asked as she slowly helped Dean to his feet. Dean rubbed his head and threw his arms down in a tantrum.

"I just had a _teenager_ beat me up," Dean grumbled.

"Join the club," Amy sighed.

"Philip…" Lori whispered sadly. The teenager's mouth was slightly opened as trickles of blood rolled out.

"Be careful," Sam warned as Lori grew closer.

Lori slowly reached over Philip and opened one of his eye lids.

She smiled at the sight of the blue eye and said, "Philip's back to normal…he has blue eyes but when he got here they were grayish and then silver…now they're blue again…they're blue again…"

Lori tapped Philip's shoulder and the young man slowly awoke. He moaned at the pain in his jaw and allowed Lori to help him up.

"Philip?" Sam asked.

The boy looked up weakly and touched his jaw. He then turned to his girlfriend and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Lori.

"Oh God…_Lori_…" Philip whispered weakly. "I'm…_I'm so sorry_…I…I didn't have _any_ control…"

"It's okay it's okay," Lori sighed. She hugged Philip, her head resting on his chest. Philip hugged her back and gave Sam a small grin.

Sam smiled back and gave the boy an apologetic look.

"Don't be sorry…you stopped be from killing my girlfriend…" Philip sighed.

Amy and Dean stared at the adorable sight of the happy reunion between girlfriend and boyfriend. Lori cried as she was held by Philip; the boy looked like he was ready to choke up too.

O.O.O.O.O.


	13. Careful Planning

**Chapter Twelve – Careful Planning**

Pizza was ordered for the group of five while Amy was aiding to Philip's jaw and lip. Sam's punch had been slightly damaging – but it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. The boy suffered a cut lip and an aching jaw. He didn't seem to mind. Philip had been in a quiet state. Almost killing Lori affected him in such a way that Amy didn't have to use her abilities to feel what he was feeling…it was clearly found in his expression and the way he looked at Lori who would walk by occasionally.

Sitting on the tall kitchen stool, Philip winced at the slight sting of the alcohol against his lip. He made a hissing sound with his teeth and Amy cringed. "Sorry…" she apologized, gently putting the corner of the alcohol pad against his lip.

He made the hissing sound again and Philip closed his eyes momentarily. "It's okay."

Lori sat on the couch with Sam while he helped put an ice pack by her cheek. Half of her face was red and unfortunately would puff up and grow blue-and-black. She hated holding the ice pack by her face. Her blue eyes traveled toward the kitchen where she could see Amy tending to Philip.

"Is he going to be okay now?" Lori asked slowly. "You said a week after the males are attacked…they go after their girlfriends…well Philip came after me…he didn't finish…"

"I think everything is going to be okay," Sam whispered in a calm way. His tone was comforting and soft and it helped relax the teenage girl. She continued to stare at the kitchen until she and Sam heard her front door close.

Dean came trailing in carrying his father's journal by his side. He came to the living room and sat opposite Sam and Lori in a black armchair.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

He flipped through the pages and said, "Dad did make a little note about demonic possession…"

Amy and Philip, hearing this, slowly made their way to the living room.

Philip caught Lori's eyes and looked away in an ashamed way. She put the ice pack on the center table and Lori got up to join her boyfriend's side. Her hand reached for his and she stroked his arm with her free hand. She gave him a look that said "Hey, everything is going to be okay." Philip gave her a small smile. Amy stood by the lit fireplace and placed her hand on her hips. Everyone was waiting for Dean to continue.

"It's just like the Wolfman," Dean explained. "The Wolfman is a shape shifter…whoever it scratches is infected and you know the story – the attacked victim turns into a wolf…in this case…Philip only suffered a minor demonic infection…"

"An _infection_?" Sam questioned.

Dean handed the journal to Sam and went further. "The scratches that Philip and the others suffered…they weren't exactly possessed...they were infected…"

Sam read his father's writing and noted, "So the infection is only minor and temporary-"

"And since Philip was intervened with attacking Lori…it means the infection is gone," Dean finished.

Lori sighed happily and gave Philip's arm a squeeze. "See? Everything is going to be okay."

Philip smiled weakly and turned to the adults. "So, this won't happen again…to me?"

"No," Dean gave a small smile. "You see…if we hadn't come…you would have killed Lori and then yourself…but now it's been stopped and the infection is gone…"

"See see…" Lori whispered excitedly. "It's okay now."

"For now," Amy whispered. "We need to make sure the wolf doesn't attack or scratch anyone…otherwise we're going to have to prevent another murder and suicide."

Sam nodded and closed his father's journal.

"But…" Dean admitted. "It does show that Billy is not a full demon…basically part depressed spirit-part demon…so now I'm not sure if exorcising it will do any good…"

"Some, yes," Sam added. "But we're going to have to kill the wolf…in the same manner the wolf that attacked Ana Maria died…"

"Shoot it," Amy muttered.

"You guys really think that party on the twenty-third is when it'll attack next?" Philip asked sorely. He touched his cheek bitterly.

Amy nodded. "It makes sense…and it feels right, doesn't it Sam?"

"It does," Sam agreed. "It would be too dangerous to go back to the manor…I don't think the wolf is trapped in the attic anymore."

"So…we wait 'till Friday then…" Amy sighed. "Get us a chance to prepare and carefully plan all this."

"You two are not to get involved, understand?" Sam asked softly, staring at the teenagers.

The door bell rang.

"Pizza," Amy announced.

"I'll go get that," Lori said, taking several dollar bills from her back pocket and she and Philip went to the front door.

Amy came around and sat down next to Sam.

"We have a bit more than three days for the party…" Amy noted. "Is there anything we can do about this until then?"

"I still go for more research," Sam added. "It did bring a lot of good today."

"I still have a question…" Dean said slowly. "Why just three couples…I mean, c'mon…you realize how many couples sneak away into the woods? Why not attack them too? Why only attack in '64, '91, and '05…different amount of years apart…"

"Billy is picky about something…" Sam understood.

Lori and Philip came back into the living room carrying three boxes of pizza.

"You guys, can we ask you something about the night you were attacked?" Amy asked as the teenagers placed the boxes on the table. The room was filled with the smell of pepperoni and cheese.

She looked at Philip and Lori shrugged, "Sure."

The two teens stood by the fireplace and waited.

Amy narrowed her eyes and asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking…but why were you two in the woods…that night?"

Lori let out a small smile and she said, "Philip found the old gazebo…he gave it a touch-up and cleaned it up…it looked brand new…"

"What were you two planning on _doing_?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Hey, excuse me-" Lori began.

"That's not your business!" Philip yelled angrily.

"Hey, we need to know if the wolf targets horny little kids-" Dean started.

"We weren't planning on doing anything _like that_!" Philip's voice boomed in the living room. The room grew silent and Dean felt guilty for speaking too quickly.

Rolling his eyes, Philip continued, "Why is it people keep giving me a hard time about why Lori and I went there…'kay? I took Lori there as an early Christmas present…I told her I loved her…there, are you happy?"

"You told her you _loved_ her…" Amy whispered. She narrowed her eyes and asked the teen, "Lori…you didn't leave Philip's side, right? When the wolf attacked? Why didn't you run?"

Lori was taken off guard and she muttered, "What? Oh…well…I couldn't just leave him…"

"Even though I kept yelling her to do so, really Lori, you could have gotten hurt-" Philip started.

"Wait wait wait," Amy said quickly. "You didn't leave him…most teenagers would run…and you didn't leave…you even helped him…"

"I love him," Lori explained strangely. "I really do."

Philip sighed and said, "I hate how people get the idea that just because we're seventeen we don't know what it means to feel love…Lori and I have known each other since we were eleven…and I do love her."

"Dido," Lori replied.

Amy turned to Dean and Sam and said, "He's attacking couples who're _in love_…" She paused and thought. "Billy really did love Ana Maria…truly…whether it's true love or not…he's going after couples who _truly_ care for one another…he doesn't go after couples who _sneak away to the woods_…he's going after those who just really, _really care_ about each other…"

"Well, that does explain it," Sam agreed.

"He loved her so much and he blamed himself for her death…it wasn't his fault…" Dean said slowly. "He's back to punish himself…and in doing that he's creating all this…"

"Sounds like a sappy story to me," Philip muttered.

"Dido," Dean agreed sarcastically.

Amy sighed sadly and said, "Maybe we have to take this in a different approach…set the devil _free_…"

"Not _just_ kill it," Dean realized.

"We have to help him fully crossover…" Sam whispered. "How?"

"I still don't understand, Ana Maria is still a ghost…she hasn't crossed over yet…" Amy asked. "Why can't she just talk to him…"

"It's not that simple," Dean explained.

"A Calling?" Sam asked. "Would that work?"

"What's a _Calling_?" Philip asked.

"A séance…" Dean explained. "After we kill the wolf…we need to try and contact Ana Maria and Billy's spirits…all we have to do is call on them and they take care of the rest themselves…"

"It's a sure way that this won't happen again," Sam realized. "Even if Billy's spirit is set free…the demon is still in the wolf…so…"

"We need to exorcise the demon in the animal…then kill the wolf…and perform the Calling…" Dean listed. "Sounds like a fun evening."

"So Amy can take care of the Calling," Sam said.

"What? Me?" Amy asked.

Sam nodded and said in an obvious way, "You saw Billy and Ana Maria when we couldn't…you're a stronger link to contact them…"

"Good, we kill, you Call…" Dean grinned.

Amy cocked her head to the side and muttered, "This is going to be a memorable Christmas…"

"All this demon, ghosty talk is fun," Lori sighed. "But I want pizza."

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy, Dean and Sam came out of Lori's house. The three waved back to the two teenagers and Lori slowly closed the door.

"Until then, we can get the necessary requirements…I know we're low on holy water…we have silver bullets…the séance stuff should be easy to find."

"Oh, and we're defiantly going shopping tomorrow," Amy added. "You two need some semi-formal clothing…otherwise you won't get into the party."

Dean cringed and whined, "I hate suits."

"It doesn't have to be a suit, let me take care of it," Amy grinned.

"Great," Dean muttered, taking out his car keys, "you're going to make me wear some flashy pink suit."

"Trust me, you both will look hot and fashionable…like I said…I'll take care of that."

Sam smiled as he got into the passenger side. Amy and Dean were still arguing over clothing as the black '69 Impala took off down the street.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: Well, my Second Part of the _Meant To Be_ series is almost coming to an end…I think the story will end within three chapters…maybe two…oh well…I'll just wing it. Thanks to all who have been reading and commenting! Happy Holidays! **Happy New Year!**

**_Next Chapter_: Chapter Thirteen – Party Time**


	14. Party Time

A/N:** Happy 2006! **I understand some couldn't get into Chapter 13…I guess you guys checked AS SOON as I updated so even though for the record it SAYS Chapter 13 has been updated, it's still not quite updated just yet….yeah, I'm confusing myself. I hope you enjoy the New Year! Celebrate and try not to party too hard.

I hope I can get the story done before the newest episode of _Supernatural_ comes on…is it called "Faith"….? The one where Dean gets sick…? Well, yeah, I want to have this Second Part of the _Meant To Be_ series done before that episode airs.

Enjoy!

REVIEWS/FEEDBACK APPRECIATED. (_seriously_, you have no idea how important and crucial these things are to a wannabe-writer)

O.O.O.O.O.

**Chapter Thirteen – Party Time**

Wednesday and Thursday had been a day of preparing and retrieving the special necessities for what would have to take place on Friday night. Sam bought more holy water and loaded their guns with silver bullets. He wrote down the exorcism chant on three separate sheets of paper just in case; Sam would have one in his pocket, Dean too, and Amy would carry the third.

Dean and Amy had gone out to get the séance objects – they went to an odd type magic store and Amy paid for several different types of crystals and rocks. That day Amy also purchased clothing for the three of them to wear that night. Dean and Sam were not allowed to see what they were wearing until Friday night.

Amy became familiar with the routine of a Calling and Dean and Sam planned on how to carry weapons and exorcism materials into the party. Amy even bought two garters in case she had to keep something underneath her outfit.

O.O.O.O.O.

_December 23rd, 2005_

_6 P.M…._

Sam stared into the mirror as he adjusted his jacket. He wore new blue jeans that looked more dressy than casual. Amy had purchased for him a white dress shirt that he would wear underneath a business-type black jacket. Sam was allowed to wear white sneakers as long as they were cleaned. Sam's white shirt was buttoned down slightly above his chest. Although Sam did wear usual clothing that would be casual, Amy had retrieved special attire that gave him a semi-formal look.

He made the shirt look more ruffled and pulled the white collar out of the jacket. Straightening out the collar, Sam turned from the bathroom mirror to see Dean come in with him.

Dean wore new, nice-looking gray jeans, clean white sneakers, and a similar white dress shirt and black jacket that Sam wore. Dean's black jacket had a high collar and on the black jacket were very dull, faded lines of white. He wore casual clothing, but fit the semi-formal rule.

"Amy did pretty good," Sam smiled at their image in the room. "Not too dressy, we can get into the party, and we're definitely dressed as if we're going after a demon tonight."

Smiling at his reflection, Dean gave a cocky smile and said, "I do look good."

Sam rolled his eyes as he finished fixing his collar.

"She ready yet?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and said, "Amy closed the door. She said she was having trouble strapping the gun to one of her garters."

"The bag's all packed," Sam asked.

"Yep," Dean answered. "In case we need more than we're taking inside with us, we'll leave the duffel bag by a bush or something."

"I got the holy water and gun in my pockets," Sam noted.

"Good, we're all ready for a good time," Dean mocked.

They heard the conjoining doors open and Dean and Sam came out of the bathroom.

Dean stopped short and his cocky grin into a soft smile. Sam smiled slowly at the sight of her as well.

She wore a long black skirt that reached her ankles. Amy wore a formal-type white tank top that had two sets of straps – one set above her shoulders and the other set hanging down her upper arms. Her hair was pulled up slightly by two elegant black chopsticks; her hair being up revealed her beautiful face. She was slightly taller due to her black heels.

"You _look_…" Dean said slowly.

"Wow…" Sam whispered. "_Amy_…"

"Thank you," Amy blushed. "And look at the two of you…remember, when the girls start flirting, remember why we're there…"

Dean grinned at her and smiled, "You really do look great."

"Thanks," Amy whispered. She carried her black trench coat in her arms and shrugged her barely-covered shoulders. "We ready?"

"We have everything, the bag is already in the car," Dean explained.

"What about you, got everything?" Sam asked, still smiling at how wonderful she looked.

Nodding, Amy said, "Yep. I have a garter on each leg…one has a gun and the other has my cell phone – just in case – and ah, ta da! The chop sticks in my hair can come in handy for stabbing…"

"And sushi," Dean added.

"Of course," Amy laughed.

Sam offered help to put Amy's jacket on and she accepted it kindly. Sam smiled down at his old friend and Amy whispered, "You look really good, kiddo."

"Thanks," Sam replied. He gestured for Amy to go first out the open door that Dean stood by.

Amy smiled as she walked past Dean and gave him a quick wink. "Looking good, Dean."

Dean cocked his head and grinned. "You're making me blush."

O.O.O.O.O.

The old-fashioned wooden sign for _Summer Stream Park_ was now an elegant white banner hung over the parking lot area. Dean tried to park as close as he could. Many cars were already parked there and people already seemed to be heading to the party.

"I thought this thing started at seven?" Sam asked.

Amy shrugged and said, "Well, we can spare time and mingle. It's about fifteen 'till."

Dean slowly got out of the car and checked the inside of his pockets to make sure he had everything. He turned to the backseat and opened the door for Amy.

Sam got out and straightened his jacket smoothly.

She removed her jacket and Amy stared ahead.

The vast land of green grass was now occupied by a very large tent. It reminded Amy of the types of tents circuses were held. It was a large white tent that was big enough for the entire town to fit underneath. There were small bonfires surrounding the large tent in safe areas and the fires were closely watched after by two-to-three people. The tent apparently had an opening at the top of the tent and smoke began to rise from the top – a fire must be inside.

Jazz music was heard playing from inside. The three noticed other people, semi-formally dressed, heading toward the large tent.

Sam came around the car to Dean and Amy, carrying the duffel bag by his side.

"Where do we put this?" Sam asked.

Amy squinted her eyes and stared at the telephone pole a few feet from the tent. There was a large bush beside the pole.

"There…" Amy pointed. "Hide it there…"

Sam nodded and Dean took the objective of taking the bag there.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean returned from hiding the bag and rejoined Sam and Amy in the parking lot.

"So, party time?" Sam asked, leaning against the car coolly.

Dean nodded as he straightened out the collar of his jacket. "Let's do this. Remember…see the wolf…shoot…"

"Amy-" Sam reminded.

"Don't worry, I know to try and get people out as safely as possible…"

Sam held his arm out to Amy and she took it with a grin. The three slowly made their way to the large tent.

O.O.O.O.O.

The inside was beautiful. An actual floor had been put in. People were dancing and there was a jazz band on a platform at the end of the tent. The members of the band all wore white. Everyone seemed to be wearing black, white or red. Christmas decorates were hung all over the place. Just like Amy thought, there was a bonfire in the center and the smoke rose to the very top and out of the tent.

"When do you think it'll come?" Amy asked, standing in between the guys.

Dean stuck his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Dunno…keep an eye out…when the wolf comes – especially with all the security – it'll come fast…"

"Alright, time to separate," Sam announced, "keep an eye out for each other."

Amy nodded and watched as Sam left to go near the center of the tent. She looked at Dean and gave him a quick smile.

She slowly walked away and Dean called, "Amy…"

Turning around, Amy wore the same brave face she always did. Dean smiled at her and called, "Be careful."

She nodded and continued on her way to the left of the tent.

_I get the right side…_Dean thought. _C'mon wolf-demony thing…I'm ready for you…_

A waitress walked by with a tray of champagne. Dean swiftly took a glass from the passing waitress and took a slow sip.

O.O.O.O.O.

_7:24 P.M…._

Amy stood around the table where people gathered plates of food and drinks and went to their tables. It was hard to see pass the masses of people dancing, talking, and many were gathered around the circular white tables set up around the inner walls of the tent.

She felt someone approach her and noticed a good-looking man walk toward her. He was probably in his late twenties. His hair was bright blonde and he had soft green eyes. He wore a plain black suit and tie. Already he put on a charming smile as he approached the young woman.

"Hi…" the man greeted.

She gave him a half-smile and nodded.

"I'm Paris," he introduced himself. He held his hand out and Amy accepted it slowly.

"Amy."

He smiled confidently and said, "Well, Amy, a lovely woman such as yourself shouldn't be standing here alone."

"I'm not alone," she explained smoothly.

Paris raised his eyebrows and said, "Not surprised." He laughed. "Care to dance?"

Amy let out a silent chuckle. She took a step forward to the man and said, "I know _exactly _what you want for Christmas…and trust me when I say…Santa _won't_ deliver."

She gave him a cold glance and Paris stared at her oddly. His questionable lips curved into a Grinch-like smile.

"I'm just asking for a dance-"

"_Darling_, there you are…"

Amy turned and found Dean walking quickly toward them. He gave a wide grin to the man called Paris. Dean's arm reached around Amy and his hand rested on her waist. He gave her a fresh glass of champagne.

"Here's your drink," Dean offered. He turned to Paris, "Ah, and who are you?"

"Ah, so you really did come with someone," Paris grinned. He bowed his head and said, "Enjoy the party."

He left quickly, rejoining a group of three or four men.

Amy stared after them and let out a small laugh. She took a sip of the champagne and went "Mmm."

Dean took the drink from her slowly and took a sip of his own.

"Thanks," Amy said sincerely and wryly.

"So enjoying yourself?"

Amy stared around and shrugged. Dean kept his arm around her and his hand placed firmly on her waist. He took another sip of the champagne and offered Amy more. She took a sip too.

"I haven't seen Sam," Amy noted.

Dean looked around and replied, "Same."

"What a way to spend the holidays," Amy grinned. "We could actually have a good time at a party like this…but the only thing that pops into my mind – besides champagne – is a demonic wolf who will eventually lead to a death of an innocent couple…"

"Ain't life grand."

"Hmm, it's okay, besides, we can always party later."

"Maybe I should stash some champagne now."

"I forgot to bring Jack."

Dean laughed. "You still drink?"

Amy let out a small breath and said, "Not really. I stopped taking the medication for my _night terrors_…nowadays I just take Melatonin vitamins to help my sleeping patterns and from time to time I take Simply Sleep…Jack only comes in handy when I've had a rough night…just two shots, I swear."

He took his final sip of the champagne and offered the last to Amy. She took in the final drops and placed the empty glass on a nearby table.

"It's near seven-thirty…" Amy whined. "If this wolf doesn't get here sooner…Sam's going to have to be the one driving us home."

"Yeah, I know."

"C'mon, let's go look for him," Amy said aloud. She took Dean's hand from her waist and led him to the center of the room.

Dean held onto her hand as his head looked around for the younger Winchester. His eyes mostly gazed at people around him slow dancing. Amy continued to gaze above the crowds but she was still too short to see above some heads.

"Wait, I see him," Dean noted.

Amy turned and saw where Dean was looking at.

Sam was standing near the entrance of the tent…six beautiful young women were surrounding him.

"_Gooood_ boy, Sammy…" Dean muttered underneath his breath.

"Well, it's good to know he's okay…" Amy sighed.

The slow song changed to a new one. It was more familiar to the crowd and everyone continued to dance.

Dean stared back at Amy and she gave him a slow smile.

"Dance with me," Amy asked playfully, like a shy little girl.

His head leaned back as he let out a small laugh and Amy, her hand holding his, slowly pulled him toward her.

"Fine…" Dean crooned.

She laughed at him as she placed Dean's hand on her waist and her hand went to his shoulder. Their holding hands cupped one another as they slowly danced.

"You know what I remembered?" Amy asked as the two moved closer together. Even with her heels, she was still shorter than Dean.

"What…"

She thought for a moment and said, "Prom night. Remember that?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It was horrible."

"I know," Amy giggled. "I went with Terrance Rushmore…and you were with umm, gosh, Tracey-"

"_Stacey_," Dean corrected, "Stacey Whitmore…damn…that girl looked _good_."

"She had a GPA of a 1.7…" Amy muttered. "And she led that stupid protest about the cheerleaders needing shorter skirts…"

"She was hot," Dean defended. "And what about Terrance? He-"

"Made straight A's…" Amy grinned.

"Yeah…he was part of the science club and part of the yearbook…didn't he wear a pocket protector?"

"ANYWAY," Amy changed the subject, "that night was horrible…Stacey cried because you didn't plan on sticking around after graduation…she cried the last three hours of prom in the bathroom…and then you quickly moved on to Cassie Perry…and Stacey cried even more…"

"Yeah…" Dean remembered and grinned. "And Terrance got upset when you and I tried to dance _just once_ the last hour of prom and he flipped out."

Amy rolled her eyes and remembered, "Yeah I know…and then I believe you threatened him and he left prom early…without me…"

"That was a disaster," Dean nodded.

"Well, at least you had _Cassie_. I had to stick around with my friends whose dates were _still_ there with them…"

Dean gave Amy a small smile. "Well now we can make up for it…"

"We do," Amy agreed. "I finally get my dance…"

They continued to slowly dance. Their bodies seemed to grow closer and closer. Finally Amy was close enough to where she rested her head beside Dean's shoulder. Dean rested his chin by her head and slowly led her in a circle. Amy held him close with her hand gently holding onto his arm.

As Dean turned Amy, she could see Sam still talking with those girls. He laughed and the women were obviously being flirtatious with him. She smiled at the sight and continued to focus on the dance.

Amy felt happy. Feeling and hearing Dean's steady heartbeat, for some odd reason, made Amy feel normal. She was dancing. She wasn't seeing or talking to the dead. For this one moment she wasn't lying to Dean or Sam. She was in her friend's arms and she was enjoying the evening…

Dean was trying to act normal. It was hard for him. He was dancing. Actually dancing. And it wasn't like he expected to get the girl's number or pull one of his Dean Winchester moves…he was dancing with his best friend…for this dance…he didn't feel like a freak anymore…

People began to scream…

Her head shot up from Dean's shoulder and the two of them stared into the distance; Amy took a deep breath and muttered, "I think we got our signal."

Dean held onto Amy's hand and turned his head back. Sam was already running toward them.

He quickly took his gun from his inside coat pocket and Dean held the gun up in the air and shot straight up.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled over the screaming crowd.

"Amy," Sam whispered desperately, putting his hands on her shoulders, "make sure they get out safely."

"Sam-" Amy protested.

"GO now," Sam ordered.

Amy followed the moving crowd and she stared back worriedly at her friends. Dean gave her a hopeful glance before he and Sam ran the opposite direction the others were running.

She continued to stare after them, not caring people were pushing and running by her.

_Sam…Dean…_

Hands went around her waist and Amy turned to see Paris.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" Paris tried to lead her to the entrance.

Amy backed away from his grip and she pushed the man away. She took off running in the opposite direction. Paris merely waved his hand at her and took off running.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Dean came side by side finally to an open area. Several people stood in a circle holding out the white chairs in front of them.

The wolf was in the center…

Dean and Sam shoved pass them and found the wolf growling at a couple who were both on the floor. Sam noted that the man had not been attacked – no scratches and no blood. He kept his arms spread out in front of his wife who was crying behind him.

Sam pulled out his gun and yelled, "Back away!"

The men with the chairs were surprised by the gun and allowed Dean and Sam passage.

The wolf quickly turned his head and growled at the sight of Sam.

"_Shoot_, Sam!" Dean yelled.

But it had already been done before Dean shouted the command.

Sam had pulled the trigger but the wolf had already dashed off to the side and the bullet grazed its tail.

"Dean – Sam!" Amy shouted. Dean turned wildly around to see her skipping across the floor. (Her heels made it difficult for her to run.) She came behind Dean and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Amy, get out of here!" Dean shouted.

The wolf suddenly took off through the tear in the tent.

"C'mon!" Sam called.

Dean quickly followed with Amy beside him. The three ducked through the tearing in the tent.

Outside, people were running in masses to get to their vehicles and areas of safety.

"Where'd it go?" Sam searched.

Dean looked around quickly and Amy turned toward the woods.

_Silver eyes were glaring at her…_

"There!" Amy shouted.

Dean and Sam immediately sprinted toward the wood area following the wolf.

Amy paused and quickly reached underneath her skirt for the gun. She ripped it off her garter and ran across the cold grass into the woods.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean and Sam entered the woods and they had to use the moonlight to see where they were going.

"Dammit, where'd it go?" Dean barked, staring around.

Sam kept his gun safely in his hand; Dean did the same.

There was a growl.

Dean and Sam both turned to the side to see the wolf standing halfway behind a tree. Its head was pointed in their direction. Silver eyes and white fangs were focused hungrily on the guys.

_BANG!_ There was a loud gun shot in the distance and the wolf was heard whining. Dean and Sam hadn't pulled the trigger.

Amy came behind them, carrying the gun shakily in her hand.

"I got it…" she whispered slowly.

"Atta-girl," Dean congratulated. "Let's go find that thing and exorcise it."

Dean and Sam went to the tree where the wolf had been standing. Amy came up from behind them and the three looked down worriedly at the empty space – the place where the wolf should have been.

"Where is it!" Amy exclaimed.

The three turned at the growl again. Amy was now closer to the wolf as it stared her down.

"Dean…" Amy whispered.

The guys turned around and saw the wolf, hiding behind a tree again.

"_Don't meddle girl…"_ the wolf growled. _"I just want him…"_

"You're _not _taking Sam!" Amy spat.

The wolf suddenly charged at Amy.

It quickly pounced on her and Amy felt herself falling hard to the ground atop of Sam. The two rolled across the grass and Dean was left to shoot the animal.

The wolf quickly dodged behind a tree and was lost in the shadows.

"You okay?" Dean called to the ground; Sam was slowly helping Amy sit up from the dirt.

"DEAN!" Amy cried.

He turned and Dean suddenly felt a large weight against his chest. The wolf had jumped on top of him and the two fell onto the ground.

Sam was searching desperately for his gun…

Amy rolled to her side to see the wolf quickly snap at Dean's hand. He yelled in pain and Dean hurriedly kicked at the wolf in the stomach. The creature whined helplessly and moved off of Dean.

Sam was on his feet – gun pointed at the wolf.

_Aim for the heart_…Sam thought. He pulled the trigger and a _POP!_ erupted from weapon.

Amy winced at the sight of the bullet entering the wolf's chest. Blood spat out of its chest and the wolf fell limp onto the ground.

The creature didn't whine nor did it try to move. It was dead.

Amy quickly got up from the gun and went to Dean. She helped him sit up and reached for his hand carefully. Two of the wolf's fangs had pierced Dean's hand – a puncture wound by his wrist and the other in his palm.

"You _okay_?" Amy choked out, trying not to teary-up. Her hand held his bloody one tight in her grip.

He made a grunting sound as he tried to sit up more. "I'm okay…are you?"

She nodded slowly and stood up first to help Dean. He got up too – he seemed fine – except for his hand.

Sam stared at the wolf while he was bent down on one knee.

"Hurry…people will come looking in the woods soon…after the mass hysteria is done with," Amy suggested.

Sam nodded and pulled out the piece of paper from his jacket. It was one of the many exorcism chants found in his father's journal.

"So, do we wanna go with Greek, Latin, Spanish…" Sam asked playfully staring down at his sheet of paper.

"Just do it…" Dean whined.

Sam stared down at his paper and his other hand reached in for the holy water. He pulled out a small clear flash and opened the top with his mouth. He slowly poured the holy water onto the animal. Smoke seemed to rise from its wounds.

"Amar natash bow basar…et separatur a plasmate tuo, Ut num quam laedatur amorsu antiqui serpentes…amar natash bow basar…amar natash bow basar…amar natash bow basar…!"

Amy looked down at the wolf and found that the smoke began to rise more quickly from the body.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned over to the wolf. It had died with his eyes opened. The eyes were no longer silver, but ice blue.

He stared up with a small smile and sighed. "It's done…" Sam coughed.

"That's it?" Amy blurted out.

Dean nodded and said, "Yep. That's about it…"

"Well…this has been a fun night…" Amy sighed. "So wait…it's really over? It's all over? Just like that?"

"What were you expecting?" Dean laughed.

"I don't know…I thought an actual demon would come out screaming or something…or pretty lights…I dunno…"

Sam smiled and stood up slowly.

"Amy, get Dean to the car," Sam asked, "patch up his hand…I'll bag the wolf's body and we'll take it over to the manor…"

"_Bag_ it?" Dean asked.

Sam reached behind his jacket and pulled out a thin, folded, white garbage bag from his pocket. He smiled and Dean grinned.

"Smart boy, Sammy," Dean chuckled.

O.O.O.O.O.

The police had arrived and were searching for the ones who had fired gunshots at the party. Another team was sent to search for the wolf. Luckily, no one had been attacked.

Except for Dean.

He sat sourly in the passenger seat while Amy tied a handkerchief around his hand. She sat in the middle seat and once she was done tending to Dean, her eyes found Sam at the back of the car loading the large and heavy garbage bag in the trunk.

"The wolf's body has to be taken to the manor?" Amy asked.

"Yyyeah…" Dean sighed. "It'll work better for the Calling. But we can wait to do that tomorrow…tonight's been an interesting evening…"

"Not as action-packed as I thought, but still, fun," Amy grinned.

Sam came around and quickly got into the driver's seat.

"Let's get home, shall we?" Sam sighed as he started the ignition.

O.O.O.O.O.

_It's all over_…Amy thought happily as she swiped her card key and the three entered the hotel room. Sam and Amy's clothes were dirtied up a bit while Dean only got blood on the edge of his sleeve.

"I still think you should go to the doctor…" Amy suggested as she looked at Dean holding his wounded hand.

"Nah," Dean sighed, "it'll heal."

"It's weird…" Sam thought.

"What is kiddo?" Amy asked as she quickly tossed her heels off.

"The wolf said _'I just want him'_…I thought it meant me too…" Sam thought. "But it went after Dean…"

"Well…the demon's gone…" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"And I'm not involved…so no one to attack…" Dean thought. "Everything's okay."

Sam nodded and sighed. "You're right…I dunno…I just have a weird feeling."

"Well I feel like everything is done with…" Amy smiled happily. "And now we can all get a good night's rest."

Dean agreed and smiled. "Here-here. I'm going to go change and then I'm going to bed. We'll go to the manor tomorrow and do the Calling…"

Amy yawned and sat down at the edge of her bed. She groaned and whined, "I am definitely taking a shower now…then bed…"

Sam removed his black jacket and placed it over his shoulders. "Well…good night, Amy."

"G'night you guys…" Amy smiled.

Dean bowed his head slightly at her and whispered, "Good night…"

"Thanks for the dance, Dean," Amy replied.

Dean and Sam smiled at her and left to go to their own room.

O.O.O.O.O.

The conjoining doors were closed for the night.

Sam wore his dark blue boxes and slept in bed shirtless. His shaggy hair covered his closed eyes.

Dean was ready for bed in his black boxes and navy blue T-shirt. He got up from his own bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

O.O.O.O.O.

After finishing brushing his teeth, Dean cleaned his mouth with water and spat out the remains in the sink. He splashed water on his face and turned the faucet off. Cleaning off his face with a white towel, Dean stared into his reflection.

He blinked his eyes several times. Dean reached up and used his finger to rub each one. He blinked several more times.

_Must've got water in my eyes…man I'm tired…_Dean yawned. He rubbed his eyes one final time before turning off the bathroom light and going back to his bed. He got inside slowly and quickly rested his head on his pillow. He eyes felt irritated and Dean blinked several times more.

_I just need some sleep…_Dean thought, and his eyes slowly closed as he tried to relax in bed.

O.O.O.O.O.

A/N: The conclusion is coming up! I think the story will end within two chapters or just one! _A Blue & White Christmas_ shall be completed by Monday; January 2, 2006! Hope you have all enjoyed!


	15. The Calling

**Chapter Fourteen – The Calling**

It didn't feel like Christmas Eve when Dean awoke. He knew what day it was – the twenty-fourth – but to him it was just another day to be grateful to be alive.

He was _so_ exhausted. The pain that had come with his bitten hand was suddenly in his chest. Heartburn? Dean slowly placed a hand over his chest. It was a slight pressure. _Stress…_Dean thought. _I just need to go back to sleep._ His eyes remained closed and Dean shifted in bed. He rolled onto his side and sighed as he felt more relaxed. _Great, go back to sleep Dean…_the tiredness hadn't left him. It would be easy to go back asleep. He pulled the covers off of him a bit, feeling warm, and his eyes could feel the warmth and bright glow of the fireplace. Grunting, Dean blinked his eyes and forced his worn eyelids to open.

Sam had the fireplace on and knelt down on the floor beside it. He had apparently gotten up early – he had showers and his hair was still wet – he was dressed as well: baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt that fit perfectly along his body structure.

The room was still pretty dark beside the fire. Dean groaned and rolled onto his opposite side. "Sam," Dean whined, "why are you up so friggan early?"

Standing up, Sam stared oddly at his brother and made his way across the large hotel room. He came to the large window and spread apart the great, thick curtain.

So much light streamed in, it was a surprise to Dean. His eyes grew wide and a part of him was suddenly awake.

"It's _two_ in the afternoon," Sam exclaimed, giving his brother a wry look.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Dean yawned, knowing that the three had decided to do the Calling today as early as possible.

He gave his brother a half smile and Sam replied, "We tried. You kept groaning and whining so we just let you sleep. Amy's been at the conference for the last three hours…she wanted to make sure she could do as much today and try and impress the dean at Northwestern."

Dean nodded slowly as his he seemed to be drifting away again.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep!" Sam laughed.

"I'm just resting my eyes," Dean mumbled. "They're irritated…"

His softer breathing pattern was a sign to Sam that his brother was half-way asleep again. Sam shook his head and came around to Dean's bed.

"Dean…" Sam whispered.

"_Dammit, Sam_," Dean grumbled. "I was about to be back on the beach with Pamela Anderson and all the other Baywatch girls…"

"You know what day it is, right?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Christmas Eve…" Dean grumbled silently.

Sam bobbed his head in agreement and said, "Yeah…and tomorrow is _Christmas_…I was thinking after we go and do the Calling…we could possibly go out and get Christmas stuff – like presents – especially for Amy…she paid for the spare hotel room for us and she's been paying for our food…and the new clothes…"

"Hmmm…" Dean thought. "Lets see…we can use our thirty-dollar-gas-money and-"

"Dean," Sam complained. "Hey, maybe we are too old to be doing the whole present-exchange thing…but we could at least make it a nice Christmas for her. She gave up spending time with her family _and_ friends _just_ so she could come here and investigate the wolf attacks."

There was finally enough strength in Dean to sit up. It took him a minute, but he was able to sit up and sit against the headboard of the bed.

He sighed and Dean nodded. "Yeah. Well…we can do the whole happy-Christmas thing after the Calling…when is Amy getting back?"

Apparently now – Amy's hotel room was heard slamming close.

She came into their room wearing denim jeans and a white tank top, her black zip-up was found in her arms.

"No more stupid conference – no more whiny old people – and no more getting the whole 'oh my gosh! You're the youngest professor I've ever met'…" Amy sighed happily as she put the zip-up hoodie on the table.

Dean smiled up at Amy and the young woman merely laughed at him. "Wow…he's awake…"

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah…just waking up."

Amy came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean smiled at her cockily and Amy gave him a playful smile.

"I'm going to go downstairs," Sam announced loudly, causing Amy and Dean to look up at him, "see if there are any more complimentary doughnuts. I'll bring up coffee."

"Ooh, thanks kiddo," Amy grinned.

Sam slipped on his shoes quickly and walked over to the door. He opened it and stepped out, before he closed the door behind him Sam shot a quick grin at Dean.

Amy turned to Dean oddly and asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, Sam? Nothing. He's just an idiot, kid brother."

"Dean," Amy slapped him on the arm. "Be nice."

"So, you're all done with the conference?" Dean asked.

Amy smiled in joy and lied back on the bed. Her head crashed with Dean's other pillow. She smiled and said, "Yep…I accomplished more than ten hours…" She sighed. "I still have to get back on the twenty-eight."

"At least you've had an exciting vacation…" Dean muttered with a cocky smile.

She shrugged and said, "It's been decent. An unforgettable holiday…at least I didn't die momentarily…and no evil wind…and after the Calling today, everything should be okay."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, he wiped his eyes for a moment. He grumbled as he continued to rub his fingers against his eyelids. That odd, tight feeling in his chest came back again.

"Gosh, you're _still _tired?" Amy laughed. She sat up in Dean's bed and said, "Go take a shower, Winchester. It'll help…I'm going to my room and I'm gonna call the parents in Australia – wish them happy holidays."

"'Kay," Dean smiled as he watched the young woman get up from the bed and she left to go to her own room. He couldn't help but stare after her ass. _She looks good in those jeans…_Dean thought. He blinked several more times and thought _Wait…I'm thinking about Amy like that? Stop staring after her…_

Luckily she left the room before Dean had more time to fantasize about her. This was weird. Yes, he admitted to himself, he had thought about her on occasion…but he never _lusted_ after her…

_A cold shower will help…_Dean sighed and got up from bed quickly. _A nice, cold shower…and some damn eye drops…_

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean wore his regular jeans and a white T-shirt that was covered by one of his maroon shirts. Over all that he wore his leather jacket. He sat in the passenger seat of his Impala drinking coffee while Sam took care of the driving.

They were half-way down Olive Road and close to the manor. Amy sat in the backseat flipping through John Winchester's journal. It was a slight reminder that made Amy feel sorry that John would possibly be spending the holidays alone. She flipped through his entries and odd pictures and articles.

She came to the section Dean and Sam had read to her about demonic infections. Her eyes went over the small passages and tried to understand most of it. John wrote in odd styles and mostly sentence fragments. But all of his jumbled words made sense somehow.

"Sam, Dean?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, carefully driving on the lonely, windy road.

"I just read what your dad wrote in his journal about demonic infections…" Amy read down further. "And according to him…even if the demon has been destroyed…there is a possibility that the infection can still exist."

"It's a minor possibility," Sam explained. "If the demon is not completely destroyed…_yes_, the infection can still exist…" He sighed and turned his head slightly back. "But don't worry…we did the exorcism last night. And we're going to do the Calling to make sure that Billy and Ana Maria can work out whatever issues they have…"

"And plus it would mean I have six days to attack my imaginary girlfriend," Dean said after taking a sip of his girlfriend. "Right now the only woman possibly in danger is _my car_."

"Your dad also says…" Amy read further. "Okay, here…he says that if the demon has not been completely exorcised and destroyed…the infection can be aware of _its own_ destruction…so it grows faster and works faster…to fulfill its purpose…"

"Don't worry Hun," Dean patted the dashboard of the car. "I won't hurt you." He laughed after that and Sam chuckled with him.

Amy rolled her eyes and closed the journal. "I'm just concerned."

"You're paranoid," Dean called back. "Don't worry…there will never be any more attacks…I promise."

He drank his coffee more quickly now. He still felt tired. The caffeine was making him more energized – he felt stronger too – but the tiredness hadn't left him. Dean continued to drink as his eyes started to blink more frequently again. He rubbed his eyes quickly and then relaxed as he stared out the window.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy carried the brown bag of the séance materials while Sam hauled the garbage bag from the back of the Impala. The wolf's body was stiff and a smell was starting to grow.

O.O.O.O.O.

The three stood in the center of the foray. The manor suddenly more peaceful and Amy wasn't having another cold fit like she had before.

Dean and Sam had put the dead animal in an old wooden crate found at the basement. Dean finished the last nail on the top and left the crate in the center between all of them.

Amy took out several different crystals and rocks of different sizes out of the bag. The small black pebbles in her hand were spread out on the floor along the wooden crate. She took out a very large white crystal – an-almost-diamond – and she quickly skipped around the floor and placed the crystal in front of the door. She came back to Dean and Sam and reached in the back for a dark red crystal and placed it on the wooden box's top.

"This is?" Amy asked.

Sam nodded and Amy pulled out two final objects from the brown bag: a cross that hung from black leather thread and another crystal – a blue orb the size of a baseball.

"You ready?" Dean asked, taking the gun from out of his pocket; Sam followed his lead, taking his own gun from his pocket – it was for protection.

"Yeah…" Amy took a deep breath. She held the orb in one hand and held the cross in the other. She remembered what Dean had told her and she took in another deep breath.

"I place a balance in this house…" Amy called out loud. "I have released the demon…I have set the devil free…and now I call upon the spirits that remain in this house…!"

Amy felt cold…Sam too. Dean looked around the main room. All three of them felt something…

_People began to appear_…Amy, Dean and Sam watched slowly as people, all dressed in fancy clothing, were dancing in the room. They were all around the three. The dancing couples were all transparent and porous and they continued to dance and waltz to the silent music in the background.

"It's just an _echo_," Sam assured. "Keep going Amy."

"I c-call upon William Walker and Ana Maria Delacroix…!" Amy called out...seeing a dancing couple dance right _through_ her. She gulped and continued, "I've ended this terrible curse…Wendy Falls shall be a peaceful place again…no more horrible memories…I call upon you now…I call onto you to meet…to fully understand…to crossover…!"

Amy's hand was gripped tightly around the cross.

"I call on thee…_come forth_!" Amy shouted the final words.

The echo of the party taking place disappeared like dust being swept off the floor. The dancing couples blew again against the odd wind that had come.

Amy's hair blew against the mysterious wind. Dean and Sam stared all around them with their weapons carefully placed at their sides. Sam's shaggy hair brushed against his forehead and Dean's jacket was whipping behind him. The wind began to grow more fierce and powerful. Amy felt as if she could no longer stand…the blue orb dropped from her hand and it rolled across the floor.

She watched as the blue crystal moved across the wooden floor and it slowly made contact with the steps of the staircase.

Her eyes looked upward to the top of the staircase.

Dean and Sam came to her side, following her gaze.

Coming from the left side of the second floor hall was a man slowly walking toward the center. From the side, it was seen he had dark hair and he wore an old war uniform.

From the right side came Ana Maria Delacroix, in her beautiful pink dress, stained with blood. She slowly made her way to the same destination.

Billy Walker had reached the very top of the stairs. He waited as Ana Maria came slowly toward him. The two remained several feet apart. They continued to look at each other.

"_Tell me you see them_…" Amy whispered. Her eyes were staring at the woman covered in claw marks and blood and she saw the man whose face was pale and his neck was red.

"Yes," Dean and Sam whispered in unison.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy, Dean and Sam came out of the manor quickly. Sam closed the door behind him and gestured Dean and Amy to go down the bottom of the steps and into the grassy yard.

"Why'd we leave?" Amy asked.

"Well…better to leave those two to figure it out on their own…" Dean sighed. He stuck his gun into his pocket. "It's usually never good for people to hang around after a Calling has been done…it could get ugly in there…"

"So, wait," Amy asked in disbelief, "it's over now?"

Sam nodded and stuck his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket. "Yep…"

"I think I'm underestimating how easy your job can be at times," Amy sighed, sticking her hands in the pockets of her black zip-up.

Dean nodded and his eyes went back to the manor. The three continued to look at the great house. The ominous feeling the three had felt when they first met the house was now gone. It was just an old, abandoned house to them.

O.O.O.O.O.


	16. Not Quite Over

**Chapter Fifteen – Not Quite Over**

It was five o'clock when the three returned back to their hotel room. They went out for an early dinner, realizing most restaurants would soon be flooded with large families on Christmas Eve. The days felt like they went by faster than usual. The excitement of all this reminded of Amy of the lack of sleep and food she had taken in since she arrived in Wendy Falls.

Sam and Dean went into their own room to throw off their jackets and shoes. Amy remained in hers, removing her black hoodie, and coming back into the guys' room.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head into the shower," Amy announced, running a hand through her hair.

"Some Christmas Eve, huh?" Sam asked, turning the fireplace on again.

Amy cocked her head to the side and agreed. "Yeah."

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and tossed his leather jacket off. He sighed and fell onto his back.

"Poor Mr. Sleepy-Head," Amy rolled her eyes. "Tough day?"

"Hey," Dean fought back, grinning, "it's always a very stressful job…"

"Riiight…" Amy crooned.

Sam thought for a moment and asked, "So, what should we do on this Christmas Eve night…"

"Hmmm…" Amy mumbled. "Ooh, how about we rent some movies and just veg' out in front of the T.V."

"That's a very girly thing to do," Dean whined playfully.

"Or we could play poker and eat chips and drink beer…" Amy mocked.

"Hey, _strip_ poker is always fun," Dean grinned. "And I would _love_ some beer…"

Dean seemed to be acting coyer than his usual self. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and grabbed the keys to the Impala off the table.

"Here…I'll go to Wal-Mart and pick up some stuff, and I'll go to a nearby video store…" Sam announced. "I'll see if we can do anything productive this holiday."

"Oh, here," Amy reached in her back pocket and pulled out a very thin wallet. She opened it and removed a blue credit card from one of the pockets. Handing it over to Sam, she ordered, "Have fun with it, okay?"

Sam shook his head and tried to force the credit card back in her hand. Amy took a step close to Sam so her face was directly near his.

"_My_ treat…" Amy ordered softly. "Save up your money, okay?"

She took the credit card and slipped it into Sam's jacket. He rolled his eyes and gave a small grin.

"You know we'll pay you back, right?" Sam whispered.

"Sam…" Amy whispered. "This is my gift to you…it's a new credit card…you and Dean are going to use it while you two are on your road trip…understand? Now go and get stuff so we can celebrate Christmas Eve somewhat…"

He sighed and Sam looked directly down at Amy. "Thanks, Amy," he grinned.

"You're welcome," Amy smiled. "Now go."

O.O.O.O.O.

_5:47 P.M…._

Amy came out of the bathroom wearing black shorts and a gray Stanford sweatshirt she had received from Sam last Christmas. Her wet hair was put up in a black clip to give it its more wavy texture.

She carried her wet towel to the table and placed it on one of the chairs. Amy stretched her arms out and relaxed. The fire was lit in her own fireplace and the room felt so cozy now. The lights on the Christmas tree were on and the balcony curtains were opened to reveal a quiet, somewhat lit town. Some buildings and stores still had their lights on.

Turning on the T.V., the first thing that came on was "Charlie Brown's Christmas"…she smiled at the old familiar show and Amy left her room to go into Dean's.

O.O.O.O.O.

He was found sleeping. Amy rolled her eyes and she slowly made her way to the bed. He still wore his jeans but he had taken off his white T-shirt. Dean slept in the maroon shirt that was fully unbuttoned to reveal his chest and abs. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. He slept quietly and Amy hated the idea of waking him.

_It's Christmas Eve…_Amy thought. _Maybe he won't mind…_

She could hear her cell phone going off back in her hotel room. Amy sighed and thought _I'm coming back for you, Winchester…_

Amy came skipping into her hotel room and quickly picked up her black Razr. _SAM_ was written across the screen. She flipped open the phone and answered, "Where are you?"

"I'm still at Wal-Mart!" Sam yelled through the phone. He stood by in the 10-Items-or-Less aisle that contained twenty people in a life. Sam held onto the blue Wal-Mart basket filled with several items.

"Oh wow," Amy replied into the phone.

"People are insane during the holidays," Sam laughed through the phone.

"Awe, I'm sorry!" Amy laughed. "Hurry up and get back as soon as you can, okay? 'Charlie Brown's Christmas' is on and I'm the only one watching it…"

"Don't tell me Dean went back to sleep!" Sam laughed.

"I think he's catching up on some much-needed rest," Amy explained. "And you definitely need to do the same!"

"I will, no worries," Sam comforted through the phone. "Wake up Dean…I should be back around…hell, I dunno…the line doesn't feel like it's moving…"

"I'll see you soon Sam!" Amy laughed. She ended the conversation and glanced down at her cell phone. The battery was almost dead. She picked up the charger from beside her bed and began to charge her phone just as it had died. She turned the cellular device off as it took time to regain its needed energy.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam stood in the line holding the blue basket annoyingly in his hand. He along with twenty others behind him were now pushed back into the main walkway of the store. People brushed past him and Sam was forced to move several times for oncoming carts.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy turned on the lights of the Christmas tree in Dean and Sam's hotel room. She opened the balcony curtains to reveal the restless town. The lights were slightly dim and the fire was burning. Amy turned on the television and found Charlie Brown soon enough. She left it on the channel and turned back to look at Dean.

His hand rested on his bare stomach. His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept. Dean breathed deeply and calmly and rolled onto his side.

"Dean…" Amy laughed.

She came to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her hand went to Dean's arm and she slowly rolled him back to where he faced her.

He moaned in his sleep and a part of him seemed to be waking up. His eyes slowly opened and he could see Amy in the light.

"You're sleeping far too much…" Amy chuckled. "Sam will be a while before he gets back…he's at a store on Christmas Eve…poor Sam."

Dean tilted his head to look up at her. His hazel eyes seemed duller. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amy asked, a bit of concern in her tone. She reached over and touched Dean's forehead. He didn't feel hot, but a regular, warm temperature.

"Dean?" Amy whispered.

He awoke a bit more. Dean blinked slowly and sighed. "Hey…"

Amy smiled and gave Dean a worried look. "I think you're getting sick…maybe not a fever…"

"So you're going to let me sleep?" Dean grinned tiredly.

She laughed and shook her head. "C'mon, sleeping too much can give you a headache too…sit up a bit…"

Dean did sit up slowly. His hands swiftly moved around Amy's waist and he playfully pulled her across the bed and made her sit slightly in his lap.

"Dean!" Amy laughed. She slapped his shoulder and warned, "Hey, we're not teenagers any more…"

"Doesn't mean we can't play…" Dean whispered. He gave her _that_ smile.

Amy removed herself from his grip and she stared at him oddly. "Dean, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Dean grinned.

She realized her hand was placed on his bare chest. Amy pulled back and got off the bed.

"Go splash your face with some cold water…I'm going to watch Charlie Brown…"

Dean bit his upper lip and raised his eyebrows at her. Amy stared at him oddly as Dean slowly got up and went to the bathroom.

Amy looked after Dean questionably but then her focus went to Charlie Brown.

O.O.O.O.O.

_Finally…just six more people…_Sam thought happily as he looked over the customers in front of him.

He waited patiently in line and looked around at the Christmas decorations in the sore. He wanted to get back to the hotel room as soon as possible.

Sam turned when he felt someone advance on him. He turned to the side and saw an older woman come to him a large smile.

"Sam," the woman greeted, wearing a green blouse and jeans. She had a large black purse slung over her shoulder and she carried a young boy in her arms. The boy looked like her and had curly brown hair and he wore a heavy jean jacket and red pants. He couldn't be older than three.

"Miranda," Sam greeted the woman. He gave a warm smile and his grin grew wider at the child.

"Sam, this is my son, Quentin…" Miranda introduced. The boy gave Sam an embarrassed grin and then buried his face in his mother's curly hair.

She laughed and asked, "So, Sam, doing some last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "And yourself?"

"Quentin wanted to make s'mores tonight – and I promised – so we're out in search of marshmallows and chocolate…"

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "We checked out the manor…it's a very nice-looking house…"

"Oh yes," Miranda's smile grew larger. "I knew you would enjoy it. Sorry, but I won't be selling…the thought did cross my mind…but it's been in the family for so long…"

"I understand," Sam grinned.

"And where are your partners?" Miranda asked. "That adorable looking woman and the gentleman with the leather jacket and the cute pouty lips?"

Sam laughed and said, "They're back at the hotel. Waiting for me."

"Oh, well I hope you three enjoyed Wendy Falls," Miranda smiled. "Oh, and did you hear about what happened at that party last night at Summer Stream Park?"

"What happened?" Sam asked as if he were interested.

"I've been getting calls all day…" Miranda laughed. "My friends told me they were at that party and a wolf was seen! Can you believe it! People have been calling me all day to re-hear the Walker Wolf story…everyone's been going nuts about it…"

"Well it's good no one got hurt," Sam noted.

Miranda nodded and said, "Oh yes, quite true. But it's unbelievable how many people wanted to hear the story again. They want to know all the details of the party…what people wore…how Billy introduced Ana Maria-"

She continued to ramble on and Sam put on a warm smile.

"-And of course everyone wanted details about that dreadful attack on the French woman," Miranda explained, "how the animal attacked her and then Billy shot the creature with his shotgun…and of course later on he burned the animal while it was still alive no less-"

"Wait-what?" Sam asked flabbergasted. His eyes grew wide and he leaned in closer to hear Miranda.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Miranda questioned. Her eyebrows raised and she cocked her head to the side. "Well," she continued, "that very night that dangerous wolf was still alive…the guests begged Billy to shoot the animal again and put it out of its misery…he took it out back…set a fire…and he burned the animal while it was _still_ alive. The guests at that party talked about it for years how they could hear the animal hissing and growling…"

_He burned the wolf…_Sam thought.

He remembered: _Lori attacked Philip with the candle…_

"I know…it's such a terrible, gloomy story…" Miranda said, studying Sam's face.

_Amy said: "…if the demon has not been completely exorcised and destroyed…the infection can be aware of its own destruction…so it grows faster and works faster…to fulfill its purpose…"_

Sam also remembered Lori explaining to him Philip had been acting odd and he seemed tired…

_Dean's been sleeping all day…and he kept rubbing his eyes…_

Dropping his basket to the floor, Sam didn't care his items fell out and rolled onto the floor. Miranda watched as the twenty-two-year-old left the line abruptly and headed toward the automatic doors. Sam was seen leaving the store and the forty-year-old woman was left to stare after him with a queer look on her face.

O.O.O.O.O.

"Hi, you've reached the cell phone of Amy Cromwell, if you leave a name-"

Sam hung up quickly and gritted his teeth as he quickly got into the black Impala.

He turned the ignition on and flipped his cell phone on again to call Dean's cell phone.

_Dean's going to attack Amy…_

"_You're right…" _a voice whispered.

Sam whipped around in the driver's seat and turned to the back. No one was there.

He turned back around slowly and turned to the rearview mirror.

Jessica's soft face and gentle lips were in the mirror's reflection.

"_Jessica_…" Sam whispered.

She stared at him and gave him a small smile. _"Hurry…"_

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy sat underneath the covers of Dean's bed. She watched "Charlie Brown's Christmas" with a soft smile. It wasn't a realization that Dean's cell phone was vibrating on the table.

She laughed at a particular part in the show and turned her head when she saw Dean staring at her from the bathroom.

He leaned against the open door coolly with his arm leaning against the door above his head. His lips were curved into a devilish grin.

From where she was sitting, Amy didn't notice Dean's hazel eyes were now silver…

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam hung up his cell phone again and grunted in an agitated way. He was stuck at a red light and there was a police car in the opposite lane.

His eyes went to rearview mirror…Jessica was no longer there.

_Let Amy be okay…let Dean be okay…_

O.O.O.O.O.

"Dean?" Amy asked, watching as her friend slowly made his way toward her.

"You are _so beautiful_…" Dean stopped by the bed, smiling down at her.

Amy narrowed her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Wet hair and a gray sweatshirt…I know I'm dead sexy..."

Her voice trailed off. Amy squinted up at Dean and asked, "Dean…your eyes-"

"The better to see you with my dear…" Dean grinned.

She slowly removed the covers off of her legs and Amy leaped out of the bed. She stood on the opposite side of Dean.

Amy's heart was beating and she kept her distance safely from Dean.

"Dean…" Amy whispered. "Listen to me…we need to call Sam…we need to get you help…"

_If I scream for help, Dean will get into trouble…where's Sam…_

Amy gulped and watched as Dean continued to smile at her.

"That's what I've always liked about you Amy…" Dean said softly. "Always caring for others…always trying to be strong…you don't have to be that way with me…"

He held his hand out to her. Amy stared at it, terrified, and looked directly behind Dean.

_I need to get to the door…_

"_Amy_…" Dean whispered. He bent down on the bed and balanced on his knees. He continued to crawl across and Amy took several steps back.

"_Dean_…you _know_ what you're going to do…you _can fight_ this…" Amy pleaded. She was shaking.

Dean shook his head and continued to make his way across the bed.

_Now!-_ Amy thought quickly. She quickly dodged past Dean's open hand and attempted to run by the bed and toward the door.

She felt Dean's strong arms quickly wrap around her waist. He jumped up to grab her and suddenly Dean pushed her across the room until the two fell back onto Sam's bed.

"No," Amy begged, her wrists being held down by him.

"I'm not afraid of telling you how I feel anymore…" Dean whispered, his silver eyes staring deeply into Amy's.

"Amy…" Dean spoke silently. "I care for you…_so much_ than I could never admit that…c'mon…we've been kidding ourselves since we were teenagers…it's always been so obvious…"

He bent down slowly to kiss her. Amy turned her head and instead Dean's lips moved across her neck.

Dean let go of Amy's wrists and he grabbed her shoulders. He shook her and demanded, "Why are you fighting this!"

"This _isn't_ you, Dean…" Amy stammered. "Please, _fight this_…you're going to kill the both of us, you know that?"

"It's better…" Dean explained. "We'll be together in death…if we're together now…we're always going to be worrying about each other…always being scared…if we're dead…there's nothing more to be afraid of…"

"I don't want you to die…" Amy snapped. "And I know you won't allow yourself to kill me…"

"I'm tired of fighting, Amy," Dean gritted his teeth.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam's cheeks stiffened as he tried to drive as fast as he could. His hands were gripped so tight around the wheel he thought his hands were turning red.

_Amy…Dean…Amy…Dean…_

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean leaned down to kiss her again. Amy tried to push him away and she turned her face again.

Frustrated, Dean picked up Amy and forced her to stand. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her close to his open chest.

Amy felt Dean's lips come to her neck. He kissed her continuously and she could feel his teeth and tongue brush against her skin.

_No…Dean…_

"Sorry, Dean," Amy whispered, she quickly raised her leg and kicked Dean in the groin.

He pulled back and yelled. He keeled over and Amy pushed Dean onto the floor.

Before he fell, Dean quickly swung his arm and Amy felt the back of his hand impact with her cheek. She fell back again onto Sam's bed and rolled across it.

Dean slowly tried to pull himself off the floor.

Amy, recovering from Dean's blow, tried to get off the bed.

He stopped her quickly and Dean swung one leg over so his legs kept Amy in lock. He sat above her and Amy stared terrified up at him.

Amy tried to fight back but Dean grabbed a hold of Amy's wrists with one hand. His other hand slowly snaked down to the Amy's sweatshirt. She felt his hand slowly go up the sweatshirt. His hand felt the thin fabric of her tank top and his fingers crept underneath to feel her skin.

"No…" Amy begged. "Dean, please, this isn't you…you have to fight it…"

She tried to fight back but he was so much stronger now. Stronger than usual.

Amy felt Dean's hand above her stomach. Soon she could feel his finger tips at the fabric of her bra.

She struggled once more – surprising Dean – and Amy reached up and slapped Dean. She hadn't meant to slap him. Amy had wanted to punch him.

Dean, staring down angrily at her, grabbed her arms and pulled her up so the two were face to face.

"YOU need to stop fighting, Amy…" Dean growled. "It'll all be over soon…just be patient…"

He moved his lips down to hers. Amy forced her face away and once again, Dean's anger along with the demonic infection took control. He got off from the bed and picked up Amy with him.

She fell onto the floor and her arms fell toward the Christmas tree.

Dean knelt down to her, sitting above her.

"Ready to be a good girl?" Dean asked.

Amy looked up and suddenly she pulled off one of the plastic icicles from the tree. She sat up quickly and raised the icicle and quickly stabbed it into Dean's thigh.

He yelled in pain and he reached for his bleeding leg. Dean wrapped his hand around the plastic ornament and ripped it from his leg. He tossed it aside and got up to the floor slowly. Dean lifted Amy in his arms.

Amy felt her body being pushed back and she hit the wall hard. She fell beside the hotel couch and then onto the floor.

She groaned slightly in pain and found no strength to stand.

"Dean…" Amy begged weakly. "_Don't do this_…"

"It's okay, Amy…_we'll be together_…" Dean whispered. He seemed to disregard his bleeding leg and wound. He left the room and went into his own.

Amy gulped and tried to catch a breath. Her head turned to see Dean come back in the room…his gun in his hand…

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam didn't wait for the hotel elevator and instead used the stairs. He breathed quickly and skipped every fourth step.

O.O.O.O.O.

"Dean…" Amy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the gun.

Dean stared down at the weapon in his hand.

"You're not cooperating…" Dean muttered. "So…Amy…don't worry…it'll be quick-"

His hand rose slightly and Amy gulped.

The door of the hotel room swung opened and Sam came sprinting inside.

The gun fell from his hand once Dean was tackled onto the floor by Sam.

"Sam…" Amy choked out.

"Amy!" Sam cried out, sitting above his brother's body and fighting to keep his arms restraint. "Fire!"

"What?" Amy asked, watching as Dean took a swing at Sam. Sam fell back and Dean got up quickly toward Amy. She backed away and crawled onto the couch.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's neck from behind.

"Amy – fire!" Sam cried desperately. "It's the only way to stop him!"

Trying to understand, Amy followed Sam's orders and she quickly jumped over Sam's bed and then Dean's.

"Sammy…you're ruining everything!" Dean shouted as he tried to run after Amy.

"It's okay Dean…" Sam reminded as he kept his lock on Dean.

Amy came out of her room carrying her bath towel.

"HURRY!" Sam shouted, feeling his hold on Dean weakening.

She tossed one end of the towel into the fireplace. Once it seemed to catch onto the flames, Amy whipped the towel out and stared at Dean sadly.

"Sorry," Amy apologized and she quickly swung the fiery towel against Dean's bare side.

"ARRGHH!" Dean shouted and Sam let Dean go.

When Dean fell onto his knees Sam came around his brother, and staring apologetically at him, quickly bent down and punched him.

Amy threw the burning towel onto the floor and continued to kick at it before the flames were gone.

Sam, tired, slowly sat down on the floor with his back against the bed.

Dean rested quietly on the floor, his hand over his chest.

"At least he gets the sleep he's wanted…" Sam sighed breathlessly.

Amy got down toward Sam and wrapped her arm around him.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy asked.

Sam took a deep breath and he quickly turned to Amy. He rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "Amy …I'm going to call room service and have them call me and Dean a cab…I'm going to take him to the hospital just in case…take Dean's car and go back to the manor…you have to burn the wooden crate with the wolf…"

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'll explain later…" Sam got up slowly and quickly went to the nightstand toward the white phone. While he dialed for room service, Amy quickly crawled across the floor toward Dean.

She lifted up his head and rested it down on her leg. Amy stared down at his bloody leg and quickly reached for the towel down on the floor.

Tying it tightly around the wound, Amy also reached up to the bed and pulled off the comforter. She covered Dean with it and kept her hand underneath his head. Her other hand touched his face gently and Amy whispered, "Dean…wake up…"

His eyes opened slowly and he immediately groaned in pain. His eyes were no longer silver but back to hazel.

She smiled as his eyes opened.

"Dean…" Amy whispered happily.

"Amy…" Dean coughed out. "Christ…I'm so sorry…are you okay – dammit – what have I done…"

"You didn't do anything," Amy reminded. "I'm fine…you're the one who got hurt worst in this…Sam is going to take you to the hospital, alright? Everything's going to be okay…"

"Amy…" Dean stared up sadly at her. "I'm so sorry…I almost-"

"You almost, but you didn't…" Amy finished. She touched his face and cheek and smiled down comfortingly at him.

Her hand stroked the side of his face and she ran her hand through his hair. She continued to smile at him but Dean couldn't figure out why.

Dean didn't care about his sore face. He didn't care about his leg bleeding. A part of him felt unbelievable joy that Amy was okay.

"It's okay…" she continued to repeat. "You'll be okay…"

O.O.O.O.O.


	17. WinchesterStyle Chritmas

**Chapter Sixteen – Winchester-Style Christmas**

Dean sat up restlessly in the hospital bed. It had taken him twenty minutes to be admitted into West Star Hospital. He wore the required attire – a white night gown – and his hand tapped annoyingly against the uncomfortable wool blanket. The room smelled of clean rubber. He was so frustrated and Dean wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

_Amy…I can't believe I almost hurt her. I can't believe I almost…_Dean closed his eyes. _Thank God for Sam. I almost killed her…she's never going to look at me the same way…_

He turned his head and looked out the small window that allowed him to see the hospital hallway.

Sam and a doctor were talking quietly outside. Sam smiled and nodded and he shook hands with the doctor and then slowly came inside Dean's hospital room.

"Are they letting me go?" Dean asked.

"Hold your horses," Sam waved his hands, "the doctor is going to come back and talk to you about painkillers and so on…you're lucky he's letting you go…he wants you to stay over night…"

"I just want to get out of here soon…" Dean grunted. "I need to talk to Amy…God…I can't believe-"

"Stop that," Sam snapped. "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't help it. You were infected. And the infection knew that it had to work faster to fulfill its purpose…otherwise it would have taken you a week to attack Amy…"

"I just…" Dean thought. "I can't believe what I tried to do to her…I could have raped her…I almost shot her…"

"She's fine…" Sam reassured. "And she won't see you differently…she knows it wasn't you for a moment…you were demon-Dean…she understands…you saw the way she aided you after she burned you and I punched you…"

"Yeah, thanks for that too…" Dean remembered. "I was possessed…not to mention stabbed with a Christmas ornament…burned…and punched – you hit like a girl, by the way."

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm really glad you're back."

Dean sighed and leaned his head back. "I just can't believe I hurt her…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know what this means though, right?" Sam whispered.

He looked at his youngest brother and Dean sighed. "What?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and said, "The wolf attacked you…and you attacked Amy…it's now out in the open…you have feelings for her…"

Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand. He remembered all the things he said to Amy…

"Sam…it _can't_ happen…" Dean muttered.

"And why the hell not?" Sam snapped.

He looked up, angry, and shouted, "'Cause look what I almost did to her tonight! Amy may possess psychic ability but she's not fully into _our_ world…she's one of the youngest professors at Northwestern and she lives in a nice apartment and she has family and friends…_she's out of my league_, Sammy…she lives the apple-pie-life you used to have…you want Amy to be exposed to that-"

"She already is!" Sam shouted. "Stop trying to protect her so much…she's a big girl, she can take care of herself…Amy is _already_ involved with all of this…she _is_ involved with our world…whether we're a part of it or not – she is -…Dean…"

"I don't want her getting hurt," Dean reminded. "And it's better to be alone, remember? I don't want Amy meeting Jessica's fate. I'm sorry Sam…I couldn't bear it if Amy got hurt…or worse…and plus we're on the road! What type of relationship is that-"

"You guys can work it out…" Sam whispered calmly. "You need to talk to her about this. I'm just trying to help you Dean…you know that I love you and I would die for you…Amy is willing to do the same…and know that we both want you to be happy…and I love Amy too…do you really think if I thought she would be in great danger in being with you, I would be pushing this?

"Dean…don't ignore all the grand possibilities in your life because you're terrified…Mom wouldn't want that…Dad wouldn't want that…I don't want that…" Sam whispered. "You keep feeling sorry for yourself…I know you wished you could have lived a normal life and gone to college…but right now you have your chance at that 'apple-pie-life'…"

Dean took in a deep breath and sighed.

Sam stared at his brother sadly. He took a deep breath as well and slowly exited the room. Closing the door behind him, Sam slowly sat outside the room in one of the chairs.

He stared after Sam sadly and Dean rested his head against the pile of pillows behind his back.

Sam was right. _I hate it when he's right…_Dean did keep a grudge about dedicating his entire life to wanting to kill every evil thing in the world. He held a grudge against the fact that he had never experienced the types of joy and happiness Sam had. A scholarship to college. A girlfriend. Normal routines.

His thoughts went to what occurred earlier this evening. He thought about Amy.

O.O.O.O.O

Amy stood in the center of the Walker Manor. She wore jeans and her brown leather jacket. Bending down to the black duffel bag on the floor, Amy pulled out a red container of gas fluid and she took out a small box of matches.

The wooden crate, holding the dead wolf, sat lifelessly in front of her.

She stood up and Amy quickly removed the top and placed it on the wooden box. The smell of the gas fluid was sickening. Quickly but carefully, Amy began to pour the fluid onto the wooden box. She spread it around the top and allowed some drops to go along the floor of the box. She was wary not to get any on her or near her.

Once the container was empty, she carefully placed the empty container down on the box. Amy took the box of matches and took out a small match from the small cardboard box.

She scratched the head of the match against the side of the box and watched as it lit on fire.

Amy stared down at the small flame for a moment and backed away as she tossed the match onto the top of the box.

The box quickly erupted into flames. Amy grabbed the duffel bag and took several more steps back to watch the crate being absorbed into the fire.

Amy sighed and she said, "It's finally over…"

"_Thank goodness,"_ a voice whispered. Amy didn't turn to see Mary Winchester join her side.

On Amy's opposite side now stood Jessica. The three women watched the wooden box burn within the orange and yellow flames.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and turned to see two new figures standing beside them, also watching the flames.

"It is finally over, right?" Amy asked.

Billy Walker was dressed in his war uniform but he no longer had the grotesque appearance. He was a good-looking man and he turned to Amy and gave her a small smile. Beside Billy stood Ana Maria, she looked beautiful against the light of the fire. Her pink dress was no longer torn nor did it contain blood stains.

"_Thank you…"_ Ana Maria whispered.

"So, you two are going to stick around the manor for a while, huh?" Amy asked.

Nodding, Billy sighed at the sight of the flames and his voice echoed, _"Yes…Ana Maria and I wish to stay a bit longer…" _He paused and bowed his head to Amy. _"You and your friends are welcome whenever you want…thank you so much…"_

Amy bowed her head slightly in return and watched as Billy and Ana Maria's ghosts slowly disappeared until Amy stood there with just Jessica and Mary by her side.

"_Sam's psychic powers are growing…"_ Jessica whispered. _"Things will come quickly to him…soon he'll understand…"_

Mary turned to Amy and rested a hand on Amy's shoulders. Amy couldn't feel the touch but she turned anymore and smiled at the woman.

"_You handled tonight well," _Mary noted. _"Don't worry…Dean will be okay…"_

"_He feels guilty," _Jessica echoed, _"he's worried what would have happened if Sam didn't come…"_

"I know," Amy admitted. "Poor Dean…he's worried about what I'll think of him…I better get back to the hotel and wait for him and Sam to come back…"

"_Things are going to be just fine," _Mary whispered. She gave Amy a warm smile and Amy nodded back.

The young woman bent down to pick up the duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the manor alone. The flames continued to grow and the sound of the black Impala was heard taking off down the road.

Mary and Jessica's voices faded into the air… _"Merry Christmas…"_

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam and Dean sat in the back of a taxi cab. Dean carried his jeans in his arms – a new hole, stained with blood, now part of his old jeans. He wore his black sweatpants Sam had brought to the hospital. He also wore a white T-shirt given to him by the hospital. The burns on Dean's side were only minor and they would heal quickly. Dean's leg had been stitched up rather quickly and a large bandage was around it. The doctor even put gauze around Dean's wrist where the wolf had bitten him.

Dean sighed as the two brothers remained silent in the car.

"Things will be okay, Dean," Sam whispered, staring out the window.

O.O.O.O.O.

Amy sat waiting impatiently on the edge of her bed. She wore black-gray-white checkered pajama pants and her white tank top. She wore her gray zip-up hoodie over her tank top. Her hands rested on her knees as Amy wished Dean and Sam would walk through the door any minute.

Her wishes came true at the sound of Dean and Sam's hotel room door opening.

She waited as Dean and Sam came slowly into her room. Sam gave Amy a soft smile and Dean barely looked at her. He stared at her for a moment but quickly looked down at the carpet. Dean limped as he and Sam came toward Amy.

She stood up from the bed and quickly went to Dean. Her arms went underneath his and she wrapped them around his body. Her head rested quickly against Dean's chest and she embraced him in a tight hug. Dean, overly-surprised, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, staring up at Dean.

Dean nodded slowly and gave a fake smile. "_Are you_?"

"Yes," Amy replied quietly. She took Dean's hand and brought him over to her bed.

"Sit, relax," Amy ordered.

Doing what he was told, guilt told Dean to follow her and so he sat down on Amy's bed. She gestured for him to get underneath the covers.

"I'm going to order some tea and hot soup for you," Amy offered.

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Damn, I forgot…Dean, I'm gonna head out real quick and get you some painkillers for you leg."

"Oh ok…thanks…" Dean muttered.

Amy dialed for room service and she turned to see Sam once again leave the hotel room.

Dean sighed as he watched his brother leave. A part of him felt awkward with Amy tending to him.

The pain did seem to grow in his leg.

"Hi, this is Amy Cromwell in Room 208…I'd like to order a cup of tea and a bowl of hot soup…oh yes, that'll be fine…thank you…"

She hung up and Amy turned to Dean on the bed.

Sitting down on the edge, close beside him, Amy asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Dean whispered. "I'm worried about you-Amy, Christ, I am so sorry – I can't-"

"Shut up," Amy laughed. She leaned over and hugged Dean once more. He was taken back by this and hugged her back.

Amy, trying to fight back the single tear that seemed to want to escape, whispered, "I'm so glad it's you…"

Dean sighed and whispered, "Me too…I'm sorry Amy…"

"Don't be," she hushed. She pulled away and smiled.

Her hand rested beside his face and Amy smiled.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked. "I remember…but some stuff is a little fuzzy…"

"No, you didn't…" Amy repeated. "You got the worst out of it…"

She tried laughing but Dean didn't go along. He reached up slowly and pulled at the sleeve of Amy's hoodie. Dean studied her neck and found a small red mark on her skin.

He closed his eyes at the sight of it and Dean apologized, "I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't you…it was evil-Dean…" Amy whispered. "Besides, it's just a hickey…"

"I would have done a lot worst if Sam hadn't come-"

"Stop that!" Amy laughed. "Stop getting angry at yourself, okay? If I was angry I would be angry. But I'm not. I'm so happy that you're back…I'm so glad that you're alright…"

Dean nodded and he let out the first real smile since he left the hospital.

"See…there you go…" Amy whispered.

"Pretty lucky Sam forgot my painkillers," Dean grinned. "Otherwise I'd half to put up the tough-guy persona."

Amy nodded and said, "Sam knows the hotel has a drug store downstairs."

Dean gave her a questionable glance. Amy said, "Sam has something he needs to work out."

O.O.O.O.O.

The black Impala was parked by the Summer Stream Park sign.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam came out of the darkness in the woods carrying a flashlight. The moonlight provided enough light and when Sam reached his destination, he turned the flashlight off and walked up to the old gazebo.

He walked up the steps slowly and stood in the center of it. He smelled cold pine in the air.

Taking a deep breath, Sam sighed and looked around the gazebo and in the woods.

His eyes went up to the moon and when they came back to eye level…Jessica was standing in front of him.

It was odd to see her like that. She wore her thin silvery nightgown. It was cold out. A part of Sam wanted to remove his jacket and offer it to her but found it was of no use.

Surprise and joy filled him when Sam saw her. Although there was more joy than surprise.

"How is it I knew I'd see you here…" Sam whispered sadly.

Jessica smiled warmly and took a step toward Sam. She was barefoot and she made no noise as she walked across the wooden floor.

"_You just knew…" _she whispered back.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean couldn't eat the soup but he did drink the tea. He eventually had to take off his shirt for Amy wanted to see the burns on his side. He continued to tell her the burns were nothing and he would heal in no time. But Amy still had to see them.

She removed the white bandages for a moment and opened them up until she could see the parts of Dean's skin that were in bubble-form.

"I'm sorry," Amy cringed, putting the bandages back on.

"Don't forget stabbing me with a plastic icicle – very resourceful by the way, I was quite impressed," Dean grinned.

Amy smiled and turned to the clock.

"It's nine-thirty…" Amy sighed. "Time does fly during the holidays."

Dean nodded and gave her a small smile.

Amy removed her hoodie; the room grew warmer with the fire.

She tossed the gray zip-up on the chair and sat down on the side of the bed. She smiled at Dean and Amy asked, "How's your leg?"

"Fine," Dean repeated, "you're not going to make me take off my pants so you can see it, are you?"

Amy laughed and blushed. "No, no need."

Dean took a deep breath and leaned his head against the back of the headboard.

"Well…we've had another Winchester-style fun-filled Christmas…" Dean sighed.

"Yeah…who needs Christmas movies or caroling or whatever…" Amy grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dean remembered. "Can you grab my jeans for me?"

Amy nodded and got up toward the chair. She lifted Dean's jeans and came back and sat down beside him.

"By the way, you made a hole in my jeans," Dean muttered.

"What pair of jeans do you own that _don't_ have holes?" Amy mocked.

He gave her his cocky grin and reached into the pocket of his jeans.

Her lips curved into a smile when she watched Dean pull out a green-white striped candy cane with plastic mistletoe attached to it.

"We stopped at a gas station…" Dean explained. "No red-white candy canes and no real mistletoe…but hey, the candy cane is Starburst flavor – sour apple…"

Amy smiled and laughed when Dean handed the small gift to her.

"Thank you, Dean…" Amy whispered.

He stared at her with a warm smile and said, "You're welcome."

She played with the plastic mistletoe with her fingers and then she placed her present on the nightstand beside the bed.

Facing Dean, Amy folded her hands in her lap and asked, "So…tonight was interesting…"

He knew what she was leading to...

"Amy…" Dean whispered.

"You attacked me tonight, Dean," Amy said softly. "Which means something…it means…you have _feelings for me_…" She spoke in an awkward way; she was unsure of how to choose her words.

"Amy…" Dean repeated. "I…you know I can't apologize more for what I did tonight…I just want you to know…"

She waited for him to choose his words.

"I don't want you getting hurt…" Dean said gently. He was unsure of what to do next so he quickly climbed out of Amy's bed. She looked up at him and watched as he seemed to pace the hotel room.

He covered his mouth with his hand for a moment and then he put his hands on his bare waist.

"I'm not sure what to do, Amy," Dean admitted. "I know that the wolf only attacks guys who really care about the girls in their lives…"

"Dean…" Amy said softly. She got up from the bed and walked toward him.

She looked so beautiful in the dimmed light. Just wearing a simple tank top and pajama pants, Dean couldn't help but gaze at how gorgeous she looked.

"I know that you're terrified…" Amy whispered. She stood in front of Dean and she reached down and held his hands in hers. "I felt what you felt…and I know what you mean…_I'm scared too_…"

Dean gulped and nodded.

"But," Amy continued, "I'm not afraid of what almost happened tonight…I'm afraid that we're going to let _this_ skip right pass us…"

"I don't want you getting hurt," Dean muttered. "I could never live with myself…"

"I'm part of this too, Dean," Amy interrupted. "I know the evil you face…I've dealt with it myself…I'm in the same danger that you are…tonight you admitted of being scared that us being together would just bring worry and fear…I admit, I am too…"

O.O.O.O.O.

"_You've been feeling guilty…" _Jessica whispered.

Sam nodded slowly and admitted, "Yeah…Jess…I am so sorry…"

"_You Winchester men apologize too much,"_ Jessica laughed. She flashed a beautiful smile_. "Sam…I love you so much…there's nothing you could have done…this is my fate…"_

"_I miss you_…" Sam whispered softly, his eyes sparkling in the moon light.

She stared at him sadly and said, _"You'll learn to love again…I promise, I guarantee it…Samuel my love…"_

"I can't imagine being with anyone else…but you…" Sam fought back.

She took a step toward him and Jessica continued, _"You have a responsibility…to your brother…to Amy…and to yourself…you stopped blaming yourself for my death a long time ago…now you just have to let yourself be happy…tonight may be one of the rare nights we get to speak like this…so listen carefully…I love you…and I won't rest until I know that you're happy…so please…Sam…be happy…"_

Sam nodded slowly. "I love you Jess…'

"_Sam…"_ her voice echoed. _"You will love again…my love…"_

O.O.O.O.O.

"What can we do?" Dean asked softly. He held onto Amy's hands and he looked down toward the floor. His eyes looked back into hers and he whispered, "What kind of relationship could we have?"

"Defining things _is not_ important right now…" Amy smiled. She reached up and slowly touched Dean's face.

She stared up deeply into his eyes and whispered, "I care about you Dean…"

"I care about you…"

Her fingers moved across his lips. She touched his chin and Amy felt Dean pulling her closer to him.

Her hand rested on his bare chest and Dean reached up and touched Amy's face. His finger trailed down her cheek and then his thumb rested underneath her chin while his fingers rested on her neck.

His face leaned close to hers and Amy wrapped her hand around his neck. Her fingers combed through the back of his hair.

She pulled him closer to her and Dean leaned down further more.

Their lips met slowly. His brushed against hers so softly. Amy opened her eyes and she met Dean's gaze. He smiled down at her and Amy returned the grin. He held her tighter against his chest as Dean's lips found Amy's again. Dean could feel their lips pressing against one another's more forcefully now. He felt her tongue slowly slide inside is mouth and he accepted it. His own tongue found entry into Amy's mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and while Dean kissed her he slowly held Amy's body up several centimeters from the floor. Amy felt Dean's hands on her waist and she continued to keep her hand behind his head. Their lips continued to move against each other and their tongues moved gently across one another.

Dean pulled away slowly and Amy and he took in deep breaths. Their foreheads touched while their lips were just an inch apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" Dean said as he cocked his head to the side, giving her that debonair grin.

Amy smiled said, "You Winchester men talk too much."

She quickly pulled Dean's face down to hers and their lips met once again. Dean smiled as he continued to kiss and Amy couldn't help but smile too.

They were finally in each other's arms. They were finally kissing.

O.O.O.O.O.

Sam leaned against the gazebo as he stared at Jessica with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas Jess…" Sam whispered.

"_Merry Christmas, Sam…"_ Jessica whispered. She raised her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss at him. Giving one last smile, Jessica gave a small wave and she faded into darkness.

Sam smiled as he watched her disappear. He looked upward and stared at the starry night.

"Merry Christmas…" Sam repeated.

O.O.O.O.O.

Dean sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. Amy sat in between his legs and Dean's arms were wrapped around her waist. Amy's fingers stroked his arms as her head rested gently against Dean's. He kissed her neck softly and Amy smiled at his touch. She turned her face slightly and met contact with Dean's lips again. They continued to kiss and Dean reached up and placed his finger underneath her chin to tilt her head up.

Amy smiled up at him and sighed when the two pulled away.

There was no talk of how their relationship would work. They didn't discuss on how much time they could possibly spend with each other. All that mattered was _now_. The moment. Amy rested in Dean's arms and she leaned against him as the two stared into the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas, Amy…" Dean whispered into her ear.

Amy, turning her head and giving Dean a sly grin, whispered back, "Merry Christmas…" Her hand reached up and she pulled Dean's face down to hers once more. They smiled as they kissed and they continued on as night seemed to deepen. The two never seemed to notice that just outside, the temperature dropped, the grass stiffened, and snow began to fall from the sky.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

A/N: Well, A Blue & White Christmas is finally complete…it t'was a sad and happy Christmas, wasn't it? (get the title?) I hope you've all enjoyed the Second Part of my story! The Third Part of the _Meant To Be_ series is just around the corner. I can't wait for the new episode coming soon (next week, right)…and after that episode I hope to be writing again. I have many ideas and I still like **Spuffyshipper**'s idea of Dean, Sam, and Amy going back in time somehow and facing their younger selves…it'll just depend on my mood and how the new episode works out…thank you all for reading and pppplease **REVIEWS/FEEDBACK APPREICATED!**

**Thanks again! And remember to keep an eye out for the Third Part of the _Meant To Be_ series…**


End file.
